A Last Request
by Mikami
Summary: NejiSaku. Uchiha Sasuke’s death, though unforeseen, was not in vain after the final mission of his life. His last words were taken in by the most unexpected comrade, Hyuga Neji.“ Don’t let her be unhappy, Hyuga...”
1. Chapter 1

**A Last Request**

Written by: Mikami

**Summary**: It suddenly happened; Uchiha Sasuke's death, though unforeseen, was not in vain after the final mission of his life. His last words were taken in by the most unexpected comrade, Hyuga Neji—" Don't let her be unhappy, Hyuga……I don't ever want to see her unhappy."

**Author's notes**: This story was written some time in 2003 and was taken down around 2005 due to...things. I had "retired" but I guess not completely since I do browse the site on occasion. Anyway, Naruto is not mine.

**Warnings**: Profanity, sexuality, main character death.

* * *

_Screaming._

_It was the only word used to describe the actions of rage, agony and blinding fury as streaks of red, black, yellow and orange exploded beyond the mist-filled terrain of the forest clearing. Two down; there were three left to fight._

_An earth-shattering holler was heard clearly through the fog, coming from the faint outline of a figure bound in tattered, bloody clothing. Body hunched over from exhaustion and pain, it also twitched with anger and seething determination. Speed kicked up its heels, rushing headlong into the enemy but getting harshly thrown to the side, tumbling away and skidding through the mud. A sickening thump resonated into the atmosphere, combined with the other sounds of splintering trees and the vicious rustling of falling branches._

_Three down, two left to fight._

* * *

He didn't want to be the one to tell her. News like this would be highly inappropriate to be coming from someone like him, someone that didn't even know anything past her name or her appearance. He didn't know where she lived; he had to ask directions from Kakashi. Most of all, he wasn't even a friend, let alone an acquaintance that had the justification to watch the world crumble before her eyes.

The sun was annoyingly hot today and the air was sticky and humid. But despite the clamminess, birds were chirping and trees were sweeping the cerulean blue sky clear of the cotton ball clouds as random village folk enjoyed themselves outside to relax, play or fancy an outside snack. The scene was a complete picture of a cruel mockery in its own ignorance from the stench of horror, chaos and death. However, despair was soon about to have its turn.

Five paces. Hyuga Neji had unconsciously counted how many he'd have to take until he reached Haruno Sakura's front steps. He took a wrong turn a few minutes ago but corrected himself, therefore ending up at the right destination at last. Expelling a forced sigh, Neji proceeded onwards until he was facing the wood of her door. His fist connected against it in a slow but cordial knock.

A few hellish seconds passed by, rendering Neji a bit impulsive and anxious to put this moment behind him. For awhile he entertained the thought of leaving and pushing the duty onto someone else that was better suited for it.

_Damn Kakashi_…

Neji's foot moved an inch backward as his brain started to give into the solution of leaving Sakura in the dark. But the padding of running steps on the other side of the door suddenly rooted him to the spot. The door opened, revealing a pair of emerald eyes and a wide smile. Her petal-pink hair was down that morning, long and glossy from the shower she just had and for once her attire was different. In place of the usual sleeveless, red dress that was uniform, she wore a strapped, ivory-white sundress.

Her appearance made Neji's lack of enthusiasm grow tenfold. It made it harder and more inappropriate, seeing as how her pretty attire was solely put together for the return of Uchiha Sasuke.

The wide smile on Sakura's face dropped a few joyful watts when she realized the young man standing at the door wasn't the person she missed every day for two months. Nonetheless, she was still able to give Neji a greeting smile since he was apart of the team Sasuke led to the Earth Country.

" Neji," she said with obvious astonishment. This was truly a revelation; there wasn't an incident where she and Neji had a one-on-one encounter before.

As usual the expression on his face was bare of any emotion with lips set at a grim line. He gave her a short, curt nod in greeting instead of voicing it.

" This is a surprise," smiled Sakura, opening the door wider. " Won't you come in ? You're standing in the horrible heat."

" No…it's fine. I'll just stand here," He replied, flinching inwardly at her good mood.

" Don't be silly. You're already sweating buckets."

Before he could say anything further, Neji found himself inside her house. It was a quaint little place; not too big or too small. It was clean but looked cozy and lived-in. He vaguely remembered passing by a conversation she had with Hinata in the past; something about moving into a place of her own once she turned twenty-five. And here it was. The living room was plush with a loveseat and two extra chairs while the kitchen had a cheerful yellow theme to it, complete with a round table fit for four or five people. Further from the entrance where he stood rigid, stairs led the way up to the rooms.

" Are you thirsty ? I'll get you a glass of water." She retreated into the kitchen without giving him a chance to refuse.

Her good mood was threatening to force him out. If it had been a regular day in the past, she wouldn't have invited him in and offered him a drink.

" I don't need anything. I just want to talk to you." He said gravely.

" What ? Could you say that again ?" Sakura's voice rang from the kitchen.

Neji sighed exasperatingly and met her at the doorframe as she momentarily fumbled around to pour him some water in a glass that was decorated with swimming, multicolored fish.

" Listen to me." Neji began again when she shoved the glass into his hands.

" Okay, just a sec." She said distractedly. Then opening a cupboard, she stood on her tiptoes and tried to reach for a jar.

" Sakura…" He was becoming impatient.

Sakura hadn't caught wind of his edginess as she continued toward the table in the kitchen. On top of the table sat a small and charming-looking cheesecake. The jar she opened held a sweet smelling strawberry preserve, which she began spreading on top with a spoon.

It was too hard. Neji fought to keep his impatience from overriding the foreign feeling of the emotion they called "compassion". Sakura's actions and happiness before his eyes were big red signs leading him to the conclusion that all this preparation was for Sasuke. And him, Hyuga Neji, closest to the status of a stranger in her home, was about to ruin everything for her.

" We just got back last night…" He said tonelessly. " I'm sure you already knew about our arrival."

" I was counting down the days." Sakura smiled again.

" The mission was successful but..."

" Of course it was. You, Shikamaru, Lee and Naruto were in Sasuke's unit."

After another labored pause, Neji continued, " That's not the point. Our team endured severe handicaps; Lee suffers third degree burns on his upper body, Shikamaru's arm and leg are badly fractured and Naruto…is in a coma."

The smile on Sakura's face faded quickly with the description Neji put forth. It was also the first time she noticed, since she let him in, the numerous bandages around both his arms and legs, as well as the way he limped. The young woman gasped as fear slowly seeped into her eyes. It began to travel down her spine and into the core that was her stomach.

" Are-are they alright ? Everyone's here at the hospital aren't they ?" Her voice turned pleading. She took a step toward him imploringly and heedlessly began to grasp the jar in her hands tighter.

" Yes, they are." Neji pursed his lips firmly afterward.

Shock was already encircling through her veins and the proclamation of a successful mission was reduced to nothingness. Sakura had also noticed Neji's failure to mention the raven-haired Uchiha.

" I…I have to see Sasuke." She managed out. " Tell me where he is."

Silence. Neji's pale, glassy eyes stared into her widened emerald ones. His face was set in the grimmest fashion, body unmoving to her pleas. On the counter his drink remained untouched and abandoned. He couldn't find the proper words so instead he opted for her to figure it out herself. One by one he could count the number of emotions that passed over her face, including confusion, anxiety, stress and all else in between.

" Neji, tell me where Sasuke is ! Is he hurt ?" Sakura's voice rose in a desperate demand as a ball of fear knotted her insides.

But the Hyuga turned away, reluctant to answer her and to see the raw emotion in her eyes. Emotion was too much of an discomfited and useless complexity to him.

His silence made her angry. Sakura abruptly closed the distance between them and grabbed fistfuls of his beige shirt.

" Where is he ? Answer me !" She begged, her voice on the verge of yelling.

Neji inhaled tensely, looking down at her with the answer on his face. A searing ache cut through Sakura's chest; her face crumbled while a small choke erupted from the back of her mouth. Her breathing became labored; it turned into straining struggles against the onslaught of hot, painful tears. The grip she had on Neji's shirt tightened drastically as her teeth clenched in a desperate attempt not to believe him.

Sakura began to shake her head with the new appearance of small sobs.

" Sa…Sasuke……no, no, no !" She choked out. " No…you're lying. Stop lying to me ! He's…he's not…"

He knew it would be like this. So that's what it felt like to end someone else's world in a totally different way—not by taking their life, but by bringing upon them something they dreaded to hear. Neji stared down at the weeping girl; he also knew she was angry with him.

Of all people, Sakura questioned inwardly why it was Hyuga Neji that brought her the news. Obviously not Naruto because of his physical state but why not Kakashi ? Didn't he care about how she felt ? Sakura felt anger rise up with her tears. Neji didn't know anything; bringing her this news probably was just a mundane and unwanted task.

Sakura's shoulders began to shake violently and Neji discovered her lack of balance because her legs were giving way. Her body became slack, having no desire to stand any longer and so she fell against him, his chest being the only support. The fistfuls of his shirt that she held tightly in her grasp were hardened and through the fabric, her nails dug into the flesh of her palms and made crescent moon wounds.

Her sounds became louder against his chest with each second but were muffled from their true volume because of his shirt and Neji felt her warm bitter tears seeping through.

The situation, though heartbreaking to another person, felt foreign and awkward to the Hyuga. Although his stance supported her slender frame, his shoulders tensed and his arms stayed rigid at his sides. But he wasn't completely without compassion. A tiny corner of his heart, among the hardened and cold interior, gave her the sympathy she desired at that moment.

Slowly, Sakura's sobs became low, grieving moans and when she finally had the strength to look up at him, her face was terribly tearstained. The bright emerald eyes that shone before were hollow and full of despair, reddened from the flood of her tears.

" I'm sorry." Neji spoke finally, in a hushed tone.

Sakura resisted against another wave of anguish and forced herself to let go of his shirt, which now had specks of blood from her palms.

" Did you……bring back his body ?" she asked in a whisper.

" Yes. Uchiha Sasuke is to be put to rest here at Konoha."

Neji felt her nod at his answer. The next question he expected from her was to ask about how Sasuke's life ended but she stayed silent. All sense of emotion and awareness seemed to be drained from her body, leaving a lifeless shell. Sakura's shoulders stopped shaking and so did her cries; however, tears continued to blur her vision, slipping down her cheeks in mournful paths.

Her legs finally gave way and Sakura fell on her knees with a thud. Wrapping her arms around herself, she reeled over and screamed. She screamed and screamed and screamed.

* * *

_The shattering noise of bark and splinters were dead giveaway that Naruto had just been put out of commission. Through the fog in the distance, the outline of a muddy orange jacket and pants were stationary on the ground._

" _NARUTO !" Shouted a cracked voice to the right._

_The enemy grinned widely in excitement at the sight of rage in his next opponent's eyes--the red and black eyes of the Sharingan. Sweeping quickly to the left, the enemy cleared the spot, lashing out a speeding fist, which the raven-haired young man barely avoided._

_A heated shower of fire rained down from the ceiling treetops from an unseen position; the enemy looked up. He had only a few seconds to react to dodge the blanket of inferno._

_Eyes of the Sharingan blinked in horrified surprise when his flames were made useless. The follow up assault came from behind; it was the searing pain of a kunai, jutting forth from his back._

_Then the world began to fall as his body was made into a motionless rag doll, plummeting helplessly to the ground._

_Footsteps were heard near his head and a flash of long, ragged, chestnut hair was seen._

_" Sasuke !" The voice choked._

_But there was no time to react. Sasuke reached behind his back and grasped the handle of the kunai, which was buried deeply into the base of his spine. Hyuga Neji who was ahead of him, rushed forward to another tackle to buy Sasuke time to regroup._

_However, there was no more time. Sasuke was unable to move his legs._

_Gasping half from pain and half from desperation, Sasuke let go of the bloodied kunai--it was too deeply lodged inside. He looked up just in time to see Neji absorb a chakra-powered blow to the ribs. A stream of blood splattered onto the robes of their enemy._

_Sasuke's wretched arms extended in front of him, grabbing a hold of the slippery dirt below and began to drag himself to the fray. At an ailing cost, the damaged base of his back caused his agonizing gasps to double. He reached behind one last time and with a battered hand, pulled out a tattered scroll._

* * *

Neji shook his head quickly of memory as his head once again was filled with the cries of Sakura.

His duty was done and now it was time to depart. He had no more of a wish to watch her drown in her own sorrow. Without any words of comfort, Neji turned around to exit the kitchen.

Suddenly, he felt a hand grab his ankle. Looking back slowly, he found Sakura on the floor, holding onto him with a shaky grip.

" Please...please don't leave me alone...I...don't want to...be alone right now..." She sobbed softly.

Neji was highly unwilling to grant her request as he dubbed her actions as a waste of time on his part. But her cries, heavily burdened by despair, forced his own desires down and he finally complied.

Sighing hesitantly, Neji dropped to his knees to face her.

" Thank you..." Sakura managed to whisper.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Last Request**

Written by: Mikami

**Warnings**: Profanity, sexuality, main character death.

* * *

The funeral of Uchiha Sasuke, last of the Uchiha Clan of Konoha, was held seven days after the completed mission of the Earth Country. Like any exceptional warrior, he was honored by Konoha for his superiority in battle and as a worthy asset to the greatest shinobi village. Jounins and Chuunins of Uchiha Sasuke's generation were primarily assembled, adorned in black as his body was put to its final resting place. 

A deathly silence rode the thinning breeze as the solemn onlookers followed the casket with their eyes. Amid them, first in line was Haruno Sakura, dressed in a modest black dress with her hair gathered away from her face by the Konoha forehead protector. As Tsunade, Konoha's Fifth Hokage, gave her last words to honor Sasuke, Sakura stared blankly as four Anbu members lowered the casket into the ground. Since receiving the news of Sasuke's death seven days ago, she shut herself up inside her home and barely spoke to anyone.

Tsunade then finished speaking and with engraving tools, carved Sasuke's name on the memorial of warriors that lost their life in battle. Subsequently, one by one each funeral attendee picked a flower from the arrangements on the ground and set it on the casket.

Aside from the designated officials for the service, there were specifics lined up for a final farewell to the Uchiha. Four-year Jounins, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba and Tenten; Rookie Jounin, Yamanaka Ino; Chuunins, Hyuga Hinata and Akimichi Chouji and Jounins, Hatake Kakashi, Sarutobi Asuma, Yuuhi Kurenai, Gai and Iruka.

And after extensive watch and care from Tsunade and Jiraiya, despite their healing process, Jounins Nara Shikamaru and Rock Lee stood alongside Sakura. It had been a long and horrible week of partial recovery but they insisted strongly on attending.

Two rows behind Sakura stood newly appointed Anbu member, Hyuga Neji. He watched from afar as Sakura bid Sasuke a last farewell. She surprised him by not breaking down; instead, she remained withdrawn and introverted through the rest of the ceremony.

Others who knew her well came up to her to offer their condolences, to which she hardly replied. It was said that before Sasuke left the village two months ago, he had furtively promised his heart to Sakura. Hinata knew, being on close terms with Sakura, she offered her support.

When the ceremony was completed, Neji turned around and followed the part of the crowd that wasn't going to attend the funeral reception. But a voice from behind stopped him in mid-stride.

" You're not going to the reception ?" asked Rock Lee.

Neji looked back at his teammate who was shuffling with difficulty from his healing injuries.

" No, I'm not." Neji replied. " Sasuke was nothing more than a revered ally."

" What about Sakura ? You should at least be there for a while. Show a little respect for once in your life." Said Lee.

" I've already offered her my condolences. There's no need to overdo it."

" But you delivered the news." Lee continued, " After all…you saw everything……"

* * *

_An unbearable wave of light erupted in front of the Hyuga; so blinding and ear shattering, it caused him to crouch low to the ground. Neji screamed from the sensation of his bursting eardrums and the hot white light that crept through his eyelids to render him sightless._

_Then all of a sudden it was cut off. It was as if the world sped up and then came to a harsh stop. Everything became black again._

_Slowly, Neji opened his eyes. At first his body didn't respond to his calls, so he gritted his teeth and exerted his last ounces of force to look around. The sight before him was ghastly. The forest they were previously in had vanished and had been diminished to nothing but acres upon acres of overturned, charred tree trunks and smoke. The ground beneath him was also scorched by flame. But what gave him new strength to move was the sight of the bodies of his comrades._

_He was able to identify Lee and Shikamaru; Naruto was also lying a few meters away, unconscious. But next to the scalded body of the seemingly invincible enemy they fought, laid the immobile form of Sasuke._

* * *

Following the funeral, the reception was held at Sakura's home. Only friends and associates appeared, making it easier to accommodate them all. Tsunade stayed for a short while until she left with Jiraiya to see Naruto who was still in a comatose state. She was sure to inform Sakura to stop by the hospital. 

A disheartened blonde sat on the sofa with a glass of punch, staring listlessly at the patterns that were carved on the wooden coffee table and then transferred her gaze to a pair of pale eyes right next to her.

" It's like she's a plastic puppet, no emotion or anything. I expected her to cry the entire time." Said Ino to Hinata. She had also been watching Sakura from across the room.

" Sakura wants to be strong. But I think she's barely keeping it together. I'm amazed that she lasted this long today." Replied Hinata.

Both of them sat by surveying the rest of the guests. Kakashi, Gai, Chouji and Kiba were in the kitchen, seated at the table while Kurenai was refilling two glasses of punch, one for her and the other for Asuma, who was engaged in conversation with Iruka.

Ino sighed unhappily, " I cared for Sasuke too……Sakura just loved him more than I did."

She glanced over at the pink-haired woman near the kitchen doorway, having a talk with Tenten. Sakura was emotionally strong and for someone like Sasuke who lacked emotional support, he needed her all the more.

Meanwhile near the stairs, Shino was having a private chat with Shikamaru, Lee and Neji. Shino already knew what had happened; all the details known by everyone in the room heard it from Lee and Shikamaru's point of view. Neji wasn't much of a storyteller; hence everyone thought his version wasn't completely needed. They thought it would be the same thing.

Now the conversation had swayed to Naruto's well being. Shikamaru had just confirmed that Naruto was nothing more than a human paperweight that was visited frequently by Tsunade and Jiraiya. He wasn't completely open to just any visitors—only to Sakura, Kakashi, Lee, Shikamaru and Neji for now.

" It's too quiet around here." Shino mentioned, thinking of Naruto's rowdy voice.

" Yeah," Shikamaru nodded, " It does seem unnatural without the idiot."

" Tsunade-sama verified that after tonight we're well enough to return home. I don't know what she did when I was out cold but, hell, it worked for the most part." Said Lee, patting the bandages still covering his back.

" Staying at the hospital makes me feel like a useless, old man anyway." Agreed Shikamaru. " The only one out of all of us who got away with a few cuts and bruises was Hyuga."

Neji's attention was tuned in by the citing of his name.

" It's not my fault you rushed in without thinking." He said flatly.

" I didn't rush in; I was the one that configured the squad." Shikamaru added, peeking at Lee from the corner of his eye.

Lee clicked his tongue casually, " Oh sure, just blame everything on me."

" It doesn't matter now," said Neji with an unemotional tone, " The whole thing's finished."

Lee, Shino and Shikamaru watched as Neji turned on his heel and walked away from the group. Exchanging glances, they shrugged at their comrade's naturally cold manner.

" I've always wondered what's stuck so far up his ass." Said Shikamaru nonchalantly.

Shino pushed his glasses up with the tip of his forefinger. " Do you suppose he feels remorse for the news he brought Sakura ? They've had no past interaction and for her to hear something like that from him must have thrown her overboard."

Lee snorted in disbelief, " Remorse ? That's a word apart of a BIGGER list of words Neji doesn't know the meaning to. Other words like warmth, pleasant and compliment are on that list too."

" Not like we could fix that during our two months of male bonding in the Earth Country." Shikamaru shrugged offhandedly.

Shino was compelled to agree.

On the other side of the room, Neji was fingering the last full glass of punch sitting beside the nearly empty punch bowl. He wasn't thirsty; he just wanted something to flood his insides from the anxious feeling to leave the reception. It was a big waste of time, given that he already paid his respects to his fallen comrade almost five hours ago at the funeral ceremony.

Sakura had barely acknowledged him throughout the entire day—she was too withdrawn, looking more like a lifeless existence with each passing hour. Perhaps a piece of it could've been the fact that he was the one that brought her the news.

Neji sneered sardonically at that thought. He had been the messenger of death and nothing more. There was no reason for her to act childish by holding a grudge against someone that had no power in the fate of the final outcome of the mission. It was senseless.

He downed the punch in a single breath and was prepared to leave for the night. Although he hadn't shown it, his injuries from the mission rendered him tired and he needed to rest.

After depositing the empty glass near the sink, Neji casually made his way through the kitchen and began to head for the door. He briefly locked gazes with Shikamaru and Lee, confirming to them his departure. Then he nodded shortly to Tenten who still carried on her conversation with an aloof Sakura.

As he routed his way to the door Neji passed Sakura, his shoulder brushing hers unintentionally. Like a static shock, the fleeting moment was unpleasant.

* * *

_The seconds were terribly strained in the time that Neji limped harshly toward the fallen squad leader. Every breath he took created a horrific wave of pain from the collapse of a few of his ribs. The bandages he wore wrapped around his right leg were completely soaked in blood from a long gash that occupied his ankle, all the way up to his thigh. Gritting his teeth together in concentration, he tried with all his willpower to ignore the piercing feeling._

_When he finally arrived at Sasuke's side, he dropped tiredly to his knees. His other teammates were lying as still as death itself but he was sure they survived. Uchiha Sasuke, on the other hand, had been at the center of a devastating chakra-weighted blast._

_Using a bloodied hand, Neji put two fingers against Sasuke's neck to check for a pulse. A few weak beats barely pushed his fingers as Sasuke's breath came out in short, choking gasps._

_Sasuke opened his eyes to a blurry vision before him._

" _Well done," the vision said—which Sasuke instantly recognized as Hyuga Neji's voice._

" _Hmph." The Uchiha managed out; but it sounded more like a faint wheeze. " Of course."_

" _Can you at least sit up ?" Neji asked._

_Sasuke shook his head weakly. " I hardly have the ability to breathe."_

" _The others are out cold. Can you stay here on your own ? I'm the only one capable of getting assistance right now."_

_Neji inhaled tensely in preparation to stand._

" _There's no need." Sasuke said, stopping him. " Shikamaru and Lee will be conscious soon. Naruto will be the only one you'll have to worry about."_

" _What ?"_

_A grim lift from the corners of Sasuke's lips was a pathetic attempt for a smirk. Neji had not identified it since the action on Sasuke's face was interrupted by a series of violent coughs. Dark, crimson liquid flowed from his mouth, drawing thick paths down his cheeks and chin._

" _Stop that." Neji snapped._

_Another jolt ran through Sasuke's chest, splattering red over the high blue collar of his tattered shirt. His eyes were only slits now and were closing heavily against his will._

" _I've…always wondered……what death would……feel like." He spoke through the gurgling of blood. His teeth were stained thickly in dark red._

_Neji clenched his fist in a massive swirl of anger and disbelief. He didn't want to believe that the so-called indestructible Uchiha Sasuke was falling into darkness._

" _Open your eyes……Open your fucking eyes ! Sasuke !" Neji shouted._

_As if the Hyuga's voice was a force, Sasuke retained a little bit of his own control that moment. But there was no more time left._

" _She would be upset with me." Whispered Sasuke. He ignored the puzzled look on the other young man's face._

_Then locking eyes with Neji, he fought to tighten his grip on his comrade's beige shirt._

" _Naruto won't be able…to do……anything." He said. " …Don't let her be unhappy, Hyuga……I don't…ever……want to see her……unhappy."_

_The grip had loosened slowly on Neji's shirt as Sasuke's wheezing breaths disappeared._

* * *

A reflex of Sakura's was startled and caused her to look in the direction of the entity that came in contact with her shoulder. She didn't say anything after catching Neji's pale gaze. However, she continued to look at him even after he turned his head away. 

Sakura had all she needed to know of Sasuke's last moments of life but a balking voice at the back of her head told her that perhaps it wasn't the complete story. Nonetheless, she let it slide for now. Grief was too much to deal with at the moment.

The front door closed behind Neji and he stepped out into the dying evening. The stars were out earlier than normal but still provided spotlights on the path toward his home.

There were things Neji kept to himself; he only related the obvious parts of the story to Lee and Shikamaru. He hadn't known what Sasuke meant by his last words but seven days ago when he arrived at Sakura's door for the first time, the meaning suddenly occurred to him.

Every last word of those dying sentences from Sasuke's mouth pertained only to Haruno Sakura.

But something else still didn't make sense. There was no reason for Neji to pick up Naruto's job of consoling her. He hardly knew her, let alone cared. It was true he felt some pity for her loss but to carry any extra burden like her emotions would be nothing more than a nuisance.

With that in mind, Neji headed home.

As night continued to settle in, guests from the funeral reception thinned out. Kurenai, Asuma, Chouji and Ino left an hour after Neji and Shino, Kiba, Iruka and Gai followed suit about two hours later. It was almost twelve in the morning when Sakura sat quietly at kitchen table with her remaining guests—who were people closer to her now than ever before. They sat drinking coffee, talking softly amongst themselves while trying to create a comfortable atmosphere for Sakura.

Hinata eyed Tenten from across the table while sipping her cup. Tenten acknowledged the worry in Hinata's gaze.

" Are you going to be alright getting home ?" Sakura asked softly to Lee and Shikamaru. " You can stay here for the night."

" We don't want to bother you." Said Shikamaru.

" No, it's okay. It'll be good if you stayed. Your injuries aren't fully healed yet."

The kitchen clock chimed shortly and Kakashi stood up to remind everyone that they should retire for the night. No one was pushed to oppose.

" Goodnight everyone." Sakura said in a weak whisper. She put her half finished coffee cup near the sink.

" Goodnight Sakura." Kakashi tried to provide some semblance of comfort by putting a hand on her shoulder.

Tenten and Hinata gave her a supportive hug before making their way to the door.

" It's going to be okay." Tenten gave her a sad smile. Beside her, Hinata gave Sakura's hand a squeeze.

The last two guests that were staying for the night insisted that they sleep downstairs for her convenience. Lee and Shikamaru made themselves comfortable on the sofa as Sakura headed upstairs.

" Sleep well." Lee called.

Shikamaru echoed, " Goodnight."

Their voices faded when she reached her room. For a while, she stayed silent as she washed up and changed into her bedclothes. In the mirror, she caught a glimpse of herself—eyes bloodshot with the formation of dark circles.

Sakura retreated towards her bed and sat sadly at the edge.

The tears would always come. She felt they would never stop. The ache was the worst at night and it would stay harsh until morning.

" Sasuke……" She began to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Last Request**

Written by: Mikami

**Warnings**: Profanity, sexuality, main character death.

* * *

Seeing him hooked up to a machine was heartbreaking like it had been for the past four weeks. It infuriated Sakura further when she was faced with the fact that she could do nothing. He just lay there on the hospital bed, unflinching and still as a corpse. But he wasn't dead—Sakura didn't have the nerve to think that—Naruto was just as unresponsive as ever.

There was no visible expression on his face. It was just the look of a person in slumber where no other could reach him; under millions of leagues of sleep and lost in the ocean of his own unconsciousness.

It made Sakura greatly frustrated to know that she couldn't just "wake him up". Try as she might to yell at him, scream death threats, smack him on the head, punch him, kick him—it was all for nothing because nothing could be done.

The stool she sat on beside Naruto's bed creaked slightly as she leaned over again to clasp his motionless hand with hers. His hand was still warm, showing that he was alive. However, it brought little comfort when Sakura compared it to the true loss of his presence. Missing Sasuke was already hard enough, and missing Naruto maximized the weight.

" Hinata just told me that she began extra training for the Jounin Selection Exam." Sakura spoke to him with a saddened smile. " Tenten has been filling her in on a few things, even if Kurenai forbid it."

Sakura let out an empty laugh. " The whole thing's supposed to be a huge secret."

She paused, as if waiting for Naruto to respond. But now she could only hear faint traces of his vibrant laughter echo inside her head. For a second Sakura tried to make believe that he had answered her by trying to mentally recreate the exact tone and pitch of his voice. It didn't work.

" Anyway," she continued. " Tenten and Hinata got caught by Kakashi. The idiot threatened to tell Kurenai if both of them didn't treat him to ramen twice a week until the Jounin exam. Honestly, that guy thinks he's the living end."

" Oh yes, speaking of ramen, Ichiraku made five new dishes. They're called Combination Typhoons. I think you'll like the Squid-Chicken combo."

Sakura kept talking but during that time she was unaware of her hand squeezing Naruto's tighter as she went along. She also didn't know about the other visitor that was watching her from the door.

Tsunade smiled unhappily as she gazed at Sakura's back. The girl had been coming to the hospital almost every day for the past month to see Naruto. She would sit at his side to watch him for an hour or two. Within those times Sakura would tell him stories and incidents of the village, as well as gossip among their crowd. To Tsunade, it was a sad sight.

" How long have you been here ?" she finally said, revealing herself.

Sakura didn't turn around. " Almost two hours."

" I see."

" I'm just telling him about what's been happening lately. You know Naruto, he can't bear to be left out of anything."

The Fifth Hokage let herself grin a little but then it dropped to a frown when Sakura turned to face her.

" Why is he still like this ?" She asked softly.

Tsunade replied, " Naruto suffered a severe blow to the head. We found splinters of wood embedded into the skin of his neck and back and traces of wood chips in his hair. He must have been thrown harshly into the base of a tree."

" That's happened to him millions of times ! What's the difference between now and then ?" Sakura declared, frustrated.

" The velocity of the speed he was thrown plus the area of where his head connected was a dire predicament." answered Tsunade, " Anyway, the length of a coma cannot be accurately predicted or known. It can last days, weeks, months or even……indefinitely."

" But, it won't be like that. It can't be. Not with you or Jiraiya checking up on him everyday." Sakura's eyes widened in fear.

" It's been four weeks," sighed Tsunade. " This length of time determines that Naruto reaches a vegetative state. He has no reaction to any stimuli at all. Not even to pain."

Sakura seemed to back away from the Hokage as a shaking hand touched her forehead in disdain.

" Why……is this happening to me ?" she grievously demanded. " I've never felt so alone."

With compassion in her eyes, Tsunade put her arms around the struggling young woman. Sakura was going through so much as of late that her mental focus on missions had been slipping dangerously. The results of the reports brought back to Tsunade were close calls to unsatisfactory and clients had started to complain. In every one of those missions, Sakura had been failing to perform the duty of a Jounin's position.

" Hush now." The older woman whispered comfortingly, " Naruto isn't dead; he'd never let this beat him. Sure, it's taking him awhile but I know he'll pull through. Naruto always does."

She felt Sakura nod slowly against her shoulder.

" The coma is just a prolonged healing process that travels through different levels of consciousness. Naruto WILL overcome this. If he could talk right now, he'd promise you that himself." Added Tsunade.

Sakura furiously blinked back tears and tried her best to put on a brighter face. The tears were better reserved for nighttime.

Suddenly, receiving comfort from Konoha's Head brought Sakura the feeling of unworthiness because of her recent lack of effort as a Jounin.

" I'm sorry……for all the missions as of late." Sakura mumbled with lowered eyes.

" I know your concentration is wavering precariously and so far every one of those missions are unsatisfactory." The Hokage said with a deliberate tone.

" I'm sorry Hokage-sama, I— "

But Tsunade's hand was raised to silence Sakura, " That is why I'm going to grant you a little time away from the mission environment. It's essential for your own mental well-being and the teammates you cooperate with. These days we cannot afford to permanently lose any number of Jounins."

The sudden news brought a shock to Sakura and she looked as if someone heavy had stepped on her foot. She couldn't believe that the Hokage was issuing to her a temporary leave.

" No arguments." Said Tsunade, patting her shoulder lightly.

Sakura cast her eyes downward at this. Everything about her shaken frame of mind was true. With a physical blow she could recuperate but an emotional one scarred heavily, especially when it dealt with Sasuke. And now Naruto was added as the weeks progressed.

" I……understand…" said Sakura softly.

Sensing her subordinate's wounded pride, Tsunade tried to give an encouraging smile with a new idea.

" That doesn't mean I've completely let you off," she said a bit haughtily. " The Ninja Academy is going to be short one Chuunin in a few weeks because of an upcoming mission to the Water Country. From the results I've been receiving, the class that she teaches is at the bottom in academic standing. The short-term conditioning from a Jounin should push them in the right direction."

The idea was surprising but it held no bad afterthought, even though her eyebrows were raised. Sakura's ears were also perked up, gaining an interest to the fresh piece of news.

" You really want me to teach for awhile ?" she asked again, making sure her hearing was correct.

" For the last time, yes. Kids will be kids but they're also going to be the next generation of shinobi. They'll be needing you."

Sakura sighed heavily, " I don't know about that. They wouldn't want to be taking lessons from the Queen of Misery."

" That's a chance I'd be willing to take since I'd rather the 'Queen of Misery' not jeopardize future missions." Responded Tsunade with crossed arms.

" Besides," she continued, " It'll be something refreshing. Even shinobi that don't have your problem need time away from the mission atmosphere."

" What about Kiba and Ino ? I was assigned to a team mission three days ago. It's supposed to commence tomorrow."

" Don't worry too much. I've already had Tenten cover you."

" Your advance planning to take me out really reflects how badly my focus has been." Sakura said in an ashamed tone.

With a shake of her head, Tsunade sighed, " Try not to take it too harshly. Just think of it as a recuperating phase. Down the road, those children will probably be thanking you for the time you will give them."

" Alright." The pink-haired Jounin reluctantly agreed.

Sakura walked out of Leaf Hospital fifteen minutes later after bidding goodbye to both Tsunade and Naruto. On the way out she passed Jiraiya, whom she waved to with one hand, while the other one kept her skirt down from any unwelcome breeze that would reveal her unmentionables to his prying eyes. Jiraiya was a master Sennin and she respected and enjoyed his company—she just didn't enjoy his pervert streak all that much.

She took a walk through the village trying to head home when she remembered the promise she made to her parents about treating them to a home cooked meal. They've been complaining in the past that ever since she moved out of the house, her visits to home were becoming few and far in between. So, instead of turning the next corner, she continued on straight toward the marketplace.

The market was a bustling area full of people that lived to shop and sell their wares. It was especially full where the food was sold and the market contained many last minute shoppers. During the time before lunch or dinner, there were several handfuls of people who preferred to shop for their meals an hour or two before, thus making it quite the hassle for others like Sakura.

Sakura looked at the sky above and noticed the time. There were a couple of hours left until supper; it would give her a chance to prepare everything before paying the visit to her parents. But the market was still at a fair walking distance. Her pace turned into a jog as she swerved left into a shortcut through the woods.

Wind whipped through her petal locks as she jumped from branch to branch. The trees were closer together in this part of the forest and leaping through them was a faster way of getting around. The freedom she felt helped soften the inner anguish that plagued her system every day.

When the trees grew further apart, Sakura slowed her pace and jumped to the ground to walk the rest of the way. She was glad to be able to work her legs a bit.

As sunlight streamed through the ceiling of leaves, the sound of a bubbling stream echoed in her ears. It was a calming and peaceful sound, not visible to her eyes but not far away from where she walked.

Up ahead, Sakura saw the clearing of the woods, signaling the beginning to the stone street where Leaf Market was. She was about to hurry on when a sudden jolt of instinct shot through her bloodstream and caused her to whip out a kunai.

" You're trespassing." Said a toneless voice from behind.

Whirling around quickly, Sakura first set her eyes on a high reddish-brown, shingled roof that was attached to several other roofs, peeking out from behind some of the taller trees. It looked like an old building but undeniably elegant. Then her vision fell further down, into the gaze of Hyuga Neji.

Sakura lowered her kunai. " Trespassing ?" she said stupidly.

" Yes, trespassing—the act of entering into another's land or property without the sole permission or rights." Neji said, matter-of-factly.

" I know what it means !" Sakura felt annoyance replace her instinct of danger.

" Obviously not, or you wouldn't be strolling around on Hyuga property."

For a while she couldn't say anything. Her mouth opened angrily to defy him in order to save face from his accusation. Now she fully recognized that the house with the shingles in the distance belonged to the Bunke of the Hyuga Clan.

He watched Sakura's mouth open and close as she struggled with the next thing to say. It was almost amusing.

" Well, I'm not an intruder and I didn't know this was your place. Besides, there's no reason I'd have to be here." She finally said.

Neji tilted his head to the side, " I don't know that, do I ? Intentions remain hidden until they're pried out."

" I was…I was only…"

Sakura stuttered with annoyance and a dash of nervousness. It made her nervous to think that she'd been treading on private ground, making her wonder if there was any penalty in store. However, annoyance overpowered it because of Neji, who she sensed was using her for his own entertainment that very moment.

" Intruders are dealt with in a swift way." He said.

" You're acting as if I don't know anything. So what are you going to do ? Fight me ? I know you don't like to waste your time, Neji."

" What are you doing here ?" He went straight to the point. " Make it quick."

When Sakura realized that she had just dismantled his amusement, she put on a smirk and shrugged her shoulders.

" Can't a girl take a stroll through the woods ? It's a nice day."

She nodded toward him, " And I see you've taken advantage of it too."

In place of Neji's usual beige shirt and dark shorts, were a dark blue hakama and a gray hakama-shita. The voluminous pants reached his ankles and strapped to his feet were leisurely-looking zouri. He had chosen to roll up the long sleeves of the hakama-shita partially, revealing the bandages he wore around his right arm. But what stood out the most from Neji's attire was the katana he held in his hand.

The long silver blade reflected the bright sun off its length to wink at Sakura; making her wonder if Neji ever used a weapon other than kunai or shuriken.

Neji shifted his weight from one foot to the other, seeing the attention she gave to the katana. Sakura was right about one thing; he'd been out since early that morning in a secluded area of the woods that only he dubbed as a private place. He'd usually go there to train on his own.

" Extra work doesn't hurt." He said.

" Are you going to let me go this time ?" Sakura tried to tease him, even though the voice at the back of her head told her it wasn't a very smart move.

" It would be useless to waste time anyway, as you have put it already. Just be thankful that it was me who caught you and not another." Neji gave a smirk just off sardonic.

He was playing with her again as he started to walk in the opposite direction toward the house.

" Neji ?" Sakura called meekly.

" What is it ?"

She stared at his back, " I want to you know that I wasn't angry with you…"

" The interaction between us is virtually nil. Why would I think that ?" He responded blankly.

" Because……you brought me news that I dreaded to hear." Sakura's voice softened. " At first…I hated you for bringing it. But that was only for a moment. I didn't mean to act so distant a month ago at the funeral. I wasn't trying to put any fault on you for telling me."

The apology caught Neji by surprise. It was a month after Sasuke's death and she was apologizing to him.

" Don't be sorry for something you couldn't help." Said Neji flatly.

" I also want to…thank you again for staying with me a little while. I never expected you to."

She saw him shrug as a reply before walking off. A few seconds later, Neji disappeared through the trees.

He was always so cold; while his distance set him apart from the other shinobi, what still kept him in was his natural skill. Neji had also been an Anbu member for a month now. Sakura wasn't too familiar with how the elite team worked but there was a mission conducted in the Wind Country not long ago that had an assassination request.

Sakura ended up scowling after Neji departed. There was no reason to waste breath on him, since his poker-faced manner did nothing but annoy her in the past. All she had to do was thank him politely for the support he unexpectedly but hesitantly gave her a month ago. Now it was over and they could go their merry ways.

As she walked down the rest of the forest path, the blade of the katana flashed inside her mind's eye. It was interesting to see him with something other than a kunai. It made her wonder if she could expand to that stage. After all, she never tried.

The time that Sakura left the forest shortcut, Neji had reached home. He sat on a stone bench in the garden, next to the pool that held a few dazzling, orange fish. His eyes traced the katana, remembering the attention Sakura paid. He saw that it sparked her interest just as it did the same for him when he turned eighteen. He'd been using it for practice for eights years but he hadn't seriously comprehended on using it for missions. It was more of a leisurely thing.

Hinata's father, Hyuga Hiashi, aided him in developing the skills to use the sword. Since Neji already had a natural talent for combat, the use of the katana came easy as well.

Sighing from the long day, Neji decided to go inside to get away from the humid air. He traveled slowly through the large and ancient house that belonged to many generations of the Hyuga Bunke. On the way to his own quarters, he stopped by the foyer, catching a glimpse of a stack of papers that sat on a table near the front doors.

He picked them up and shuffled through them like he always did until he found one addressed to him. It was message from the Fifth Hokage, demanding his presence as an Anbu at the Ninja Academy in a few weeks.

" What ?" He muttered to himself as he read it over again. " As a sentinel ?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A Last Request**

Written by: Mikami

**Warnings**: Profanity, sexuality, main character death.

* * *

Gai lifted a hand to wipe away a proud tear as he observed the sight before him. Normally, the dramatics would be reserved for his favorite Lee but by turning out as the former sensei to an Anbu was almost of equal status. 

There weren't many that were able to obtain the position as an Anbu member. Anbu was a formidable handful of shinobi whose job was to assassinate with dead silence or protect with an iron will. They were chosen from the most skillful Jounins; they had a tendency to live longer than the average shinobi, hence the fact that the time to select new Anbu was almost rare and only took place when a present member died.

Neji had received his chance and Gai was ecstatic.

_Kakashi, I've beaten you again…_ He grinned to himself.

" Remember to keep your wits about you. And never lose spirit or focus."

" Gai," Neji's eyes had narrowed, " I've already done six missions for the first two months. I think I can handle it."

" Oh, of course. Just making sure." Gai winked. " I'm also here to remind you to keep in mind my inspirational words of the past."

" Sure."

It sounded like Neji wasn't listening anymore but it didn't matter; Gai had to smile nonetheless. There was little change in Neji's attitude as he watched him grow from boy to man. Even the very first time Gai met him as a child, he wondered if the presence of Tenten and Lee could bring him out. It worked to a point; Neji was able to function in a group and cope with teamwork but his true relationships never really extended beyond comradeship.

_Same old, same old,_ Gai shook his head fondly.

He reached out to pat the shoulder of his former subordinate. " The assignment is straightforward. I'll be on the west end and Iruka in the north. Don't worry too much about the south since Kotetsu and Izumo's classes are in the southern wing of the Academy. Either one is available for assistance if you need any outside in the east."

Neji nodded casually as he donned a black hooded robe and fetched the decorated mask of a ram.

" No mistakes." Gai said before he exited the doorway.

" Mistake ?" Neji called back, " That word is foreign to me."

Brandishing his katana, he slipped the mask over his face and headed toward the Ninja Academy.

Gai was left, looking after Neji's footsteps. Today would be a tricky day.

* * *

" Good morning Sakura-sensei." 

Sakura forced a smile at the arrangement of children that were seated at her feet. It felt a little awkward to be called a teacher considering she had never done this before. She found herself wishing that it were a smaller group; perhaps she could've been the temporary replacement for a three-person team of genins instead. Sasuke would make fun of her in his own way if he knew…

" Okay," Sakura said, clearing her head. " Is everyone here ?"

She glanced down at the clipboard list of names, reviewing it one last time. No one said a word so she put it down on the grass next to some teaching props she brought along.

" Your sensei told me before she left that you were only starting to exercise the use of chakra with the hengen no jutsu. Chakra is very important to a shinobi whether doing ninjutsu or taijutsu. As a mixture of both bodily and spiritual energy, it is a conversion of the stamina you start out with."

A hand shot up in the air and Sakura paused to call on the skinny kid with a wrap of bandages around his head.

" Our sensei already told us all of this." He said. " It's boring."

Sakura laughed, " In the technical aspect, yes, it is. But basic knowledge is key to every degree of difficulty. I've been told that most of you haven't been practicing at home and therefore you convert more stamina than you actually need to do the hengen no jutsu. That's a waste of chakra. Now, I want everybody to stand up and pick something here to transform into."

There was some groaning in the process but the children managed to stand. The sun was bright and becoming hot with the arrival of the noon hours. Some of the children yawned widely and looked halfheartedly at the outside surroundings.

Then, shouts of " henge ", filled the air, as did puffs of smoke. Instead of the children Sakura walked around, there appeared various objects that ranged from trees to rocks.

The child closest to her had attempted to turn into a bush. The bush was full and leafy like any other, except the colors were of human skin and the clothes the child was wearing that day. Another child in the back failed to transform into a squirrel, having only a large shaggy tail extending from his backside.

Sakura rubbed her forehead in hidden disdain. Everyone had something that still distinguished him or her as a human and none were successful.

_How the hell did their sensei get a teaching permit ?_ She thought, irritated.

Walking around a bit more, Sakura noticed a human-shaped rock, a post with a nose, a bird with human legs and a tree trunk with arms and ears. Sighing, she told everyone to transform back.

" Focus. Concentrate to mould the chakra into the desired jutsu and release." She said. " Again !"

" Henge !"

For the next two hours, Sakura was exasperated. Some students were using up too much stamina while others had shaky control. They went through an additional twelve rounds of the hengen no jutsu before lunchtime and Sakura swore she heard the word henge more than a hundred times. It had completely lost its meaning to her own ears.

When the children started to complain, Sakura knew it was lunchtime. They were tired and needed a break, so she gave them an hour off. She watched them scatter inside to eat and to get away from the blistering sun. Hearing her own stomach growl, Sakura followed suit.

She sat down to eat a cup of beef-flavored ramen noodles at a desk while the children chatted and bickered. The hot noodles calmed her hunger but at the same time reminded her of a hyperactive ninja that would much rather be having them than she. And looking up, she noticed one of the girls shyly going up to a boy, asking if he wanted to eat lunch with her.

_Sasuke_… Sakura frowned into her soup.

For some reason, she always felt that he'd come back; that suddenly he would appear in the doorway with his hands in his pockets. It was a sign of the terrible ache she still felt and the tears she still cried when she reminded herself that Sasuke could never come back from his position under Konoha soil.

As for teaching, Sasuke would cross his arms and smirk at the concept of her as a teacher—his way of teasing her. Of course, back then it was hard to think of anybody from Team 7 as a sensei. Sasuke-sensei would be even more scary than shinobi-Sasuke. And as for Naruto-sensei……that would just be plain disastrous.

The flavor of ramen stayed on her tongue after she disposed of the cup. Sakura headed back outside to meet with the children, trying quickly to formulate a better teaching scheme. She heard this class was bad but not THIS bad.

Sakura stuck out her chest and prepared herself for another period of exasperation.

" Alright everybody. After today's class I'm going to have everyone do one last run through of the hengen no jutsu before you leave. As for now, we're going to be moving on to basic weapons."

More groans.

Sighing unenthusiastically, Sakura stooped down to pick up her pouch of props.

_These kids…I swear, it's like I'm teaching thirty Shikamaru clones…_

She pulled out three items and tossed the pouch back to the grass. Holding it up, she asked them to identify the basic weapons. The shuriken was the easiest, the kunai was the next but most were having trouble with the third.

The children wore blank expressions as they stared aimlessly at the metal spikes in her hand.

" Um…is it senbon ?" someone finally said.

" No." Sakura huffed, trying to keep her patience at a temperate pace. " It starts with an 'M', and when you plant it on the ground, the enemy may heedlessly step on it. I'm sure you've already learned this…"

" It's too hard ! We give up !" The kid with the bandages whined.

A flame of irritation burst inside Sakura's head.

" Makibishi !" She had lost her patience by eighty percent. " The most basic of all traps ! Has your sensei EVER taught you anything ?"

" She only started a few months ago, since transferring here from the Water Country." The kid replied.

" What ?" Sakura looked attentively at him, wondering if the Chuunin she was replacing had a specific reason for being sent to the Water Country. That was her origin after all.

" We never have classes outside. And inside, she always looked through the windows as if she was nervous about something."

" I see." Said Sakura thoughtfully.

Something felt wrong. The months of teaching the children had from a former Water Country occupant was low in standard. But why ? And now that Chuunin was sent away for a mission…

After a moment more of pondering, Sakura forced herself back to reality by putting away the basic weapons.

" Let's forget about that for now," she said with a wave of her hand. " Before you do that last run through for me, I want you to do an exercise to practice your chakra control. And I don't want to here any of you groan because it's really simple."

They watched as Sakura put her hands together and inhaled. Her body remained relaxed as she slowly stretched one arm out for all of them to see. Then, opening her hand, a vertical stream of chakra wavered out of the center of her palm. It flicked back and forth in front of the students' eyes with complete control.

" The only place I'm releasing my chakra is through my palm. By concentrating the flow to the desired spot, I'm able to push it out." She said. " Further control is established to move it back and forth above my palm. Once you perfect this exercise, it will make it easier on you to learn new jutsus."

Mesmerized by the colored aura of the Sakura's wavering chakra, the children's eyes widened considerably until they sat back and started to attempt it themselves. Soon, all their faces were masks of deep concentration as small spurts of chakra burst from their palms.

The next hour of class was more bearable and Sakura was glad she was able to get them to cooperate with her. By the second hour, the children were getting better at controlling the amount of chakra they released through the palm. Some had quickly advanced to the wavering stream as well.

" Look, look ! Sakura-sensei !"

Echoes of excitement started to surge in the air as they ran up to her, pushing and shoving each other eagerly to show her their success.

" Good. It's an improvement." She said. " But I want you to keep practicing. Hard work only makes you better."

" Like Lee-kun ?" asked a small girl with red hair.

Sakura gave her a smile, " Yes, like Lee-san. The Jounin taijutsu specialist."

" No, more like Sasuke." Said a brunette boy, who challenged the girl. " He was hardcore."

For a while, Sakura blinked. People were already starting to talk about Uchiha Sasuke in past tense. She ignored a stab of pain in her chest, taking it heavily that Sasuke really wasn't coming back. She looked down at her feet until the bickering between the kids stopped. She had just started to enjoy teaching when Sasuke was brought up again.

" I want to see that last run through now." Said Sakura, losing the spark of normalcy. Her voice had quieted to a low tone.

The children obliged readily; they didn't catch the swift change of Sakura's mood. After doing the chakra exercise, their new attempts at the hengen no jutsu were much more successful. One by one, they lined up and turned into an outside object. Sakura saw countless rocks, bushes and trees. She congratulated them and forced a smile as they jumped up and down in victory.

Finally, the kid with the bandages stepped forward. He appeared excited about his turn since he was last in line. The boy glanced around thoughtfully, looking for the best inspiration for the jutsu. Sakura saw the expression on his face; she knew he wanted to make it good. After spotting something in the distance, he grinned widely at her and put his hands together.

" Henge !" He yelled passionately.

A puff of smoke engulfed his form. When it cleared, Sakura did not congratulate him or appreciate his transformation. Instead, the Jounin whirled around and whipped out a kunai.

" Everybody, inside !" She commanded the startled children. " Now !"

They were suddenly confused but decided to obey her anyway as random fear began to spread.

The boy with the bandages, obviously upset because of Sakura's lack of appreciation, transformed back into his normal form and scowled at her back.

" What did I do wrong !" He demanded angrily.

" Get inside."

" No ! Tell me first !"

Sakura's tolerance disappeared quickly like a dynamite fuse. She glared at the boy. Using the hengen no jutsu, his transformation hadn't been a rock or a tree, but a full-grown shinobi with two heavy metallic arms that was dressed in blue. If the boy had picked something like that to transform into, he must have seen it while she wasn't looking.

Suddenly it was too late. Something shiny and silver whizzed past Sakura's head in the form of a high-velocity blow. She barely dodged it, while also taking time to grab a hold of the little boy to get him out of harm's way. The shinobi intruder landed a few feet away from them.

Rolling on the ground, Sakura stared urgently into the boy's newly frightened face.

" Listen to me," she grasped his shoulders tightly. " I want you to get inside and alert the classes. Find Izumo and Kotetsu-sensei. Go !"

Nodding frantically, he stumbled to get up. When Sakura was assured that he was safely in the building, she got to her feet and resumed her battle stance in front of the stranger.

" Identify yourself. You are not of Konoha Village." She ordered in a strong tone.

The intruder didn't answer. Instead, he turned his head to peer at her with his yellow eyes. The grin on his scarred, painted face was massive as he lifted a metal arm to point at her.

" Tell me where Teruyo is." He spoke to her in a raspy voice. " Tell me now, or I will have to string you on that tree by your entrails."

" Teruyo ?" _The Ninja Academy Chuunin_… Sakura realized.

" I'm waiting…" He rasped, producing a threatening clicking noise with his metal fingers.

" You're wasting your patience." Sakura scoffed. " The Academy is of no use to you and you have no business here. Leave or face dire consequences."

" I've always been told that Konoha women were stubborn bitches."

Eyeing her up and down, he slowly licked his lips and charged head on toward her. His speed was swift, arms out and ready for a devastating blow. He aimed to connect his metal fist to her head but Sakura ducked quickly and forced the kunai upwards toward his chest. The tip scraped slightly against one of his hardened pectorals but he jumped back to avoid another swipe.

Sakura didn't allow him too much time to put distance between them. Yelling out, the Jounin rushed at him quickly and faked a high leap in the air, giving her a second to execute the bunshin no jutsu. Six clones appeared before the enemy's eyes, all wielding full hands of kunai. She released them, showering him with blades.

Immediately after, she sped under them and planted a series of punches and kicks to his midsection. He reeled back in surprise, his attention barely skimming the flying kunai.

" Jishintai no jutsu !" The enemy growled, forcing his hands together.

Sakura let out a cry as both his enormous metal arms penetrated deeply into the ground, causing a wave of chakra to shake it profusely. An earthquake erupted violently to knock her cleanly off her feet. Dirt and rocks rumbled fiercely as she hit the ground. Then he leapt high in the air preparing to hammer Sakura into the quaking rock.

Before her shaking vision, Sakura could barely see the enemy above her because of his earth-based jutsu and with the shaking ground preventing her from moving, there was a slim chance to escape.

She quickly reached inside her pouch and threw a handful of shuriken—which ricocheted off his metal arms.

Unexpectedly, a blur of black and gray intercepted the enemy. The sound of clashing echoed loudly, as did the waves of power given off from the impact.

Shocked, Sakura looked up at the hooded figure that shielded her from what could've landed her in the hospital next to Naruto. The ground stopped shaking instantly.

The intruder peered arrogantly into the masked face of the figure that interrupted him. " That's very rude." He said with a smirk.

" If my interruption is for the purpose to kill you, then I enjoy being rude." Came the toneless voice from behind the mask.

_Anbu_. Sakura stared, open-mouthed. There was something bigger coinciding with Teruyo than she originally thought.

The silver blade of a katana was pulled out from within his robes and pointed outward. Then he vanished from the spot in front of Sakura and reappeared behind the enemy to catch him off guard.

A splatter of red spilled from the katana, staining the grass. With a yell of pain and anger, the intruder swung a metal arm backward. But the fatal wound from the sword slowed his movements with pain and his opponent stepped away easily. Swiftly and silently, the killing was made and the enemy's heavy body crashed lifeless to the ground, a trail of blood escaping his mouth—opened in horror from his defeat.

Gasping for air from her first battle in nearly two months, Sakura hurried to stand. She rushed over to the body quickly to examine it.

" No forehead protector; nothing to identify where he's from." She said, searching around.

" He smells like the sea. He's from the Water Country," came the reply.

Sakura stopped searching instantly to recognize the flat, emotionless voice from behind the mask. She lifted her head slowly toward him, noticing the decorated face of a ram.

" Tell me what's going on." She said. " Were you waiting here the whole time ?"

" I see that Tsunade-sama didn't tell you the entire reason. The Chuunin, Teruyo, that you replaced had an inescapable past. She came to Konoha on a legal transfer from the Water Country. On the documents, she omitted the part that identified her as a former associate to one of the country's warlords. By moving here, she hoped that they'd forget about her."

" Today had something to do with fixing the problem didn't it ?"

" Teruyo's situation was discovered and she was sent into the Water Country accompanied by the aid of Jounins to deal with it as cleanly as possible. The shinobi council feared that since she was also affiliated with the Ninja Academy, her enemy would come looking for her here as well."

" Tsunade-sama didn't issue me the replacement job just for the sake of teaching." Sakura realized, looking back at the enormous body. _It was also to protect the children_.

Glancing up at the figure in the hooded robe, she watched as he wiped the katana clean from the streaks of blood. The blade shone once again as if it had never been tainted. Then, it disappeared back into his robes.

She could see the mask of the ram turned toward her, giving her the feeling that his eyes, although covered, were on her face.

" By the way, your chakra lessons are missing the Inner Coils System." He said.

Sakura grunted. She was now completely sure of the Anbu's identity. " The syllabus states that this year the Academy teaches only basic chakra techniques. The Inner Coils System is reserved for NEXT year." She replied a little sarcastically.

The Anbu huffed, " The sooner they learn, the better. Whether difficult or not, when I was in their place it made no difference to me."

" Everyone goes at their own pace……Neji." Sakura crossed her arms.

Neji lifted the corner of his mouth behind the mask. " Harsh as it may seem, in the future that ideal won't even matter."

Before Sakura could counter his arrogant statement, Kotetsu had burst through the nearest exit of the building, Izumo in hot pursuit. Each Jounin had the manifestation of anxiety written on their faces as they approached the pair outside. Their stride quickened when they saw the motionless body of an unknown shinobi.

" Sakura, are you alright ? Are there any more ?" Izumo demanded upon arrival.

" No, so far it's just him." Sakura said pointedly.

" There could be others." He responded. " Kotetsu, go inform Gai and Iruka."

His comrade nodded and was gone in a flash of smoke.

Izumo continued, glancing at Neji. " So, we were right after all in taking extra measures. The rest of the shinobi that we have on standby will be put into place until the dispatch to the Water Country has been resolved."

" Wait. Just WAIT a minute," Sakura said irritated. " Why wasn't I informed about any of this ? I was apart of this whole dispute just fifteen minutes ago !"

" Well…" Izumo scratched his head. " To tell you the truth, the measures of security around the Academy were insurance……like a ' just in case ' thing. There was no hard evidence that Teruyo's old friends would be lurking here. But we still couldn't let that slide."

" What he's trying to say is that you were a convenience." Neji revealed blatantly. " If the attack didn't come, you'd be teaching. If the attack came, you'd be there for protection. All in all, it's convenient."

The matter-of-fact tone in Neji's voice was nerve-racking. " But why not tell me ? There was a couple of weeks to do that !"

The Hyuga just shrugged, " It wasn't my problem. If you're that anxious about it, see the Hokage."

Sakura's cheeks turned red with aggravation after seeing him turn his back to leave.

" Why is he such an asshole sometimes ?" she asked out loud.

" It's Neji, enough said." Izumo replied.

* * *

She was flying through the woods with a ludicrous idea in her head. Greenery passed by in a blur of leaves and tree trunks with each branch she touched in order to get to her desired destination. She remembered the route; the last time she was in the vicinity wasn't too long ago. 

Sakura landed swiftly from the high branch. Between the trees, a few feet away, stood a red-shingled roof. Evening was breaking through the clouds and the forest was becoming darker by each second as she trekked her way to it.

There was an air of determination around her when she reached closely as possible without going back on her decision. Sakura would find her target or more likely, he'd find her first. And she was right.

" If I didn't know better, I'd say you like trespassing. A vicious cycle of yours ?"

The serious look on Sakura's face when she turned around to meet Neji incited a spark of curiosity inside him.

" Good," She said confidently. " You've saved me the trouble of looking for you."

" Pleasure." The bite of sarcasm still infected his voice.

" I have a favor to ask."

Neji raised an eyebrow. This sounded rich. He leaned casually against a tree and waited for her to drop the bomb. " How very bold."

She ignored him and closed the distance between them. Sakura's green eyes met his pale ones, unflinching and resolute.

" Neji," She spoke. " I want you to teach me the combat style with a blade."


	5. Chapter 5

**A Last Request**

Written by: Mikami

**Warnings**: Profanity, sexuality, main character death.

* * *

_I want you to teach me the combat style with a blade……I want you to teach me……_

There was a horrible pause circulating through the atmosphere and the only audible sounds were coming from the crickets in the bushes. Deathly seconds strolled by at a painstakingly slow rate and Sakura found herself falling under the influence of counting them.

Suddenly, a new sound replaced the evening noises. At first it was small and barely clear but soon it started to grate cruelly against her nerves when she realized what it was.

Neji was laughing.

Not a friendly laugh that would come after a humorous joke but a mocking snicker—derisive and shunning. It had been the very first time she'd ever heard him laugh but it was far from genuine; it was the type of response used to insult an opponent on the battlefield, as she had seen from him many times.

He kept his casual posture against the tree. With crossed arms, Neji's shoulders were shaking accompanied by the laughter that rippled his limbs. Pale eyes filled with condescending amusement, he continued on until Sakura's fists clenched tightly at her sides.

" A favor……" He said to her maliciously. " It makes me wonder what possessed you to think that I'd consider such a request."

His answer was no surprise to Sakura. Although it made her angry, she expected the arrogant response. On the contrary, her will was set firm and she was going to see to it that she prevailed.

Sakura was blunt. " And why not ?"

" I shouldn't have to answer that. You already know, so the purpose of asking 'why' is defeated."

" Is there a truth I should know about, Neji ?" Sakura put on a smirk and walked toward him. " Being the only one among our peers that has ever reached Anbu level has certainly put a certain insecurity on you hasn't it ?"

Neji's sneer faded from his face, being replaced by a skeptical eyebrow.

" Insecurity is for people that are infected with fear. As an Anbu, fear is irrelevant. What does that have to do with denying you a tutorial ?" He replied.

" Well, let's just say that since you're pretty much the only one who's handy with a blade, there's no rival. You're an Anbu, you're at the top. However, that insecurity I speak of sleeps inside you knowing that if any one else among us would have the chance to train with a blade, that individual could automatically exceed you."

Her words made a part of his control system start to boil. Haruno Sakura was right to a certain point—he had no rival; being an Anbu was being a shinobi on a different level. Neji had no desire for one either since being at the top was something he was comfortable with……maybe too comfortable.

" A useless trick of words." He said, walking past her. " Using them, you expect me to train a rival ? But then again, I hardly think I'd ever find one in you."

What he said slightly stung Sakura. It sounded too much like he was berating her status as a shinobi. Eyebrows drawing together in resentment, Sakura felt her hand reaching behind her, feeling for the pouch that held her shuriken.

" Then it's my pleasure to prove it."

A sharp whizzing sound alerted Neji's senses immediately as four shuriken were flung swiftly at his back.

_Byakugan_…

Without a backward glance he sidestepped them effortlessly, easing his eyes into the three-sixty degree field of vision the Hyuga skill gave him. But he discovered a moment later that Sakura had disappeared. Momentarily stunned, he noticed at the last second the attack coming from below.

The heel of Sakura's palm came up quickly toward his chin but he blocked it with a cross of his wrists. Locking eyes with him was a terrible feeling—white pupils, almost soulless with a web network of veins around the rims of his eyelids.

Her other palm aimed for his midsection while her leg shot forward to knee him at the pressure point in the thigh to dismantle his stance. But Neji had seen it by grabbing her arm and moving his leg out of the way.

Sakura gritted her teeth tightly, whirling around and swinging her leg for a kick. The back of her ankle connected with a defensive block from his arm. Neji's other hand rushed forward in her vulnerability, aiming for her chest. Sakura jumped back quickly; a flash of pain erupted in her muscles from where Neji had barely brushed her arms with the flow of chakra coming from his palms.

He smiled viciously at her, " This isn't the best method in getting what you want."

" Probably not," she flashed her teeth, " But it's the only way."

Neji saw her charge again and he resumed his stance. He never experienced too many battles that entertained him but this was one to top it all. He was ready when she came at him but the split moment before they contacted, a puff of smoke appeared before his eyes. Mouth opening, he had no time to comprehend the kick that came from behind.

_Kage Bunshin_…

He stumbled forward a few steps then whirled around to face four full-bodied opponents.

" Shadow Clone doesn't belong to just Naruto anymore, since it's considered an advanced skill." She said. " You forget that I'm a Jounin and Anbu is a team chosen from Jounins."

The real Sakura was on the far left; Neji had caught wind of it quickly. He pretended to lunge at the middle clone but instead brought his leg around to direct it to the left. She was able to avoid it but her body was jolted fiercely from the impact.

Three more clones appeared behind him, rushing hurriedly as Sakura fastened both her hands to his leg to hold him for her clones' attack. But he was too swift. Having mastered the Jyuken so long ago rendered him able to expel chakra from any part of his body. A wave of his hand caused the clones to deteriorate behind him.

Sakura took this chance to escape into the air while his attention was on the remaining two clones, which fought him in a series of taijutsu techniques. Brandishing two kunai in both hands, she prepared herself for the way down.

On the ground, Neji defeated the last two clones and craned his head upward just in time to have Sakura land on him. They collapsed into a heap of struggling limbs among the grass. Straddling Neji's waist and locking him with her legs, Sakura pushed the points of her kunai directly below his chin.

" A little persistent aren't we ?" He said in a contemptuous tone, his white eyes boring into her flaming emerald ones.

She replied, " Trust me, it's necessary."

" Touché."

And before she knew it, Sakura was sprawled flat on her back. He had wrestled his way to the top while dodging the kunai she threw at him in the process. It disappeared into the night sky while the remaining kunai he managed to snatch from her other hand. Pinning Sakura's wrists above her head, it was Neji's turn to point the small blade below her chin.

Growling in anger and refusal of defeat, Sakura's body thrashed under his, lacking the space to move. One of his knees had separated her thighs and his other leg was entangled tightly to one of hers; Neji's muscled weight was another problem that rooted her to the ground.

" I wouldn't call this necessary. This predicament in entirely your own." He said softly, dangerously.

The veins around Neji's eyes faded from his face as he looked into hers. And for the first time he noticed how full and pink her lips were, especially when they were twisted into hostility at him. What was more disturbing to Neji's senses was Sakura's struggling—which created a slow, almost aching, grinding movement against his own hips.

" I hate you." She spat. " For once, I wish you'd get your ass off that high and mighty stool that you constantly sit on. You're a perpetual son of bitch."

It angered her further to see his stoic face hovering above her. Sakura hadn't realized how close he actually was until the little weight of his chest brushed against her breasts. His body was warm…

She watched his lips curve upwards in that same smirk she'd seen all the time.

" You're like Naruto." Neji said sardonically. " No wonder you don't leave me alone."

Then suddenly all contact was gone. The point of the kunai loosened at her neck and Neji had nonchalantly removed himself from above her. Sakura followed suit by standing up, putting the kunai back into her pouch.

As Sakura brushed herself off, Neji turned away feeling a little disgusted with himself. Brushing those bothersome thoughts aside, Sakura was better than he expected. It was true they'd never fought each other but Neji always thought by watching her in previous battles he'd have already known her true potential. He hated to admit that he was wrong.

What Sakura offered was a challenge. There was no other way to find out if he was the best with a blade if no one out of their peers used one.

" Be here at dusk in three days." Neji said, starting to walk away. He had already come to a decision but with utmost disregard to the previous moment's physicality.

Sakura's ears strained to hear him as her mouth opened in shock. Did she just hear Neji correctly ? His shoulders were hunched over as he walked further from her as she was left standing in the forest.

Maybe she did triumph after all.

* * *

The nurse walked out of the room only minutes ago, leaving Sakura and Lee in the peace of their frequent visits. The white hospital sheets were fresh under Naruto as Sakura pushed a stool over to Lee so they could both sit down. 

Lee had recovered from the Earth Country's mission two months ago, enabling him to resume standard Jounin assignments. Sakura had already told him the story of being issued a temporary leave and he took it good-naturedly.

" I've talked to Tsunade-sama about the whole teaching thing." Sakura said while reaching over to grasp Naruto's hand.

" And ?"

" And things are fine. I wasn't that angry about it; it just took me by surprise. At any rate, I'm still going to be teaching at the Academy for a bit. It all depends on Teruyo's excursion to the Water Country."

" I see," said Lee. " But I'm sure if she comes back alive with the group of our Jounins she'd lose the teaching permit anyway. Then the Academy will probably ask you to stay fulltime."

" I've haven't thought that much about teaching. I mean, I'm learning to like it. So far the kids aren't too much of a pain in the ass."

Lee executed his trademark thumbs-up sign and winked at his friend encouragingly.

" If they ever give you trouble, invite me in as a surprise guest speaker. I'll show them a thing or two."

Sakura laughed, her eyes twinkling. " Sure you will."

Seeing her mildly happy again was a welcome change to the usual gloominess Lee saw from her everyday. He smiled gently back at her, pleased that her recovery from Sasuke's death was starting to take place. He believed it would take long but he was willing to be there to support her.

" Thanks Lee." She said. Sakura was very grateful to have him.

" Always." He replied.

They continued on a conversation of sorts until Sakura abruptly stopped in mid-sentence.

" What's wrong ?" Lee asked seriously.

Sakura's mouth opened in shock as she implored Lee urgently to follow her gaze. While keeping her hand clasped with Naruto's, she swore she felt his fingers move. Turning wide eyes to Lee, Sakura beckoned him again. Naruto's hand squeezed hers.

Suddenly, Lee began to grin as he pointed her attention to the side of the bed. Sakura gasped in wonder when she saw that the ventilator machine was gone. They had been so occupied they missed the fact that the wires weren't even present and Naruto was breathing on his own.

Another nurse walked in and this time she was accompanied by a doctor.

" Oh, we already have visitors." She exclaimed with a smile.

" Where is Tsunade-sama ?" Sakura asked without delay.

The doctor stepped forward and patted her on the shoulder.

" She's currently taking care of some other matters so I'm going to be checking up on him today." He said pointedly at Naruto. " You'll be pleased to hear that his condition has been improving in the last few days. We've removed the ventilator and the pressure monitor when we considered his vital signs were stable."

" Naruto's been demonstrating reaction to stimuli lately and the results are increasingly apparent. Hand and feet motion and a shifting head from side to side. He's still unconscious but his eyes have started to blink and it's become more consistent over the last day." Added the nurse.

Lee's jaw dropped open ecstatically while Sakura's head swung back and forth between the doctor and Naruto in a thrilled state. Joy bubbled inside her stomach and she wanted to jump up and cheer; she managed to keep it down with the fact that they were in a hospital.

" When will he be fully conscious ?" She asked almost impatiently.

The doctor put his hands up in a calming fashion. " The recovery is a gradual process and it may take a few weeks for Naruto to be completely stable."

" Gradual like how ?" Lee implored eagerly.

" His response to the surroundings should improve to the point of more body motion. Also, he has yet to fully open his eyes and recognize certain things. Once his condition is deemed fair, he'll be moved into the rehabilitation wing—"

He was cut off immediately by Sakura who had jumped up and caught him in a tight hug.

" Thank you Doctor." She exclaimed excitedly.

" You're…welcome……" His breath was coming out in short wheezes, forcing Sakura to blush and let go with an apology. She turned to Lee with a smile that could light the gloom of the universe.

" I have to tell Kakashi !" she said.

" I have to tell Shikamaru !" he chimed in.

" Oh, and Hinata ! She'll be so happy !"

" Don't forget Iruka !"

Sakura bounded over to the green-clad Lee and even the doctor had to smile when he saw them jumping up and down like children who just received word that they were going to visit the candy store.

" Ahem…" He said. " Don't forget this is a hospital. Keep the volume down."

" Oops, sorry." Sakura giggled in delight.

" Not to worry Doc. We'll take it elsewhere for awhile." Lee agreed with a huge grin.

The energized pair of friends ended up being shooed out of Naruto's room when the doctor announced that he needed the time for a checkup. Lee and Sakura didn't mind since their thoughts were full of intentions to break the news to everyone else. Once they were outside on the hospital steps, Sakura expressed her glory vocally by shouting at the top of her lungs.

" Let's go tell everybody now." Said Lee with a ready stance. " Come on, I can't stand here any longer."

Sakura was about to oblige when she remembered an important meeting. The orange illumination from the west told her that dusk was nearing and something that challenged her right to be at a high shinobi level entered her mind.

_Three days_…

Lee eyed her curiously.

" Lee……would you mind waiting a little ?" asked Sakura.

It struck him by surprise seeing as how her actions only seconds ago proved she wanted the entire world to know.

" There's something important I have to see to." She continued. " Something I can't miss out on."

" Are you sure ?" He asked, puzzled. " I mean, this IS a huge piece of news. People are obviously going to want to know."

" Don't worry about it. I'm sure Naruto will be improving even better tomorrow and that will give everyone more of a chance to see him."

Lee sobered from the anticipation and said, " Okay. If that's what you want."

Sakura smiled in response and nodded her head.

" Where are you going anyway ?"

" To train."

And with that, she was gone. The smile she left him with was full of implication, as if daring him to find out. Lee started to question it significantly.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Last Request**

Written by: Mikami

**Warnings**: Profanity, sexuality, main character death.

* * *

It was the third time Sakura found herself heading over to the residence of the Hyuga's Bunke. This time it had a solid purpose that would prove either beneficial or disastrous on Sakura's part. And instead of taking the shortcut through the woods like Neji would originally expect, she decided to go against that by showing up at the door. 

She took the route through the city under the dying sunlight. By now parents were calling in their children for dinner, reminding Sakura that she didn't have a bite to eat yet. Her stomach would be singing melancholy songs of starvation later on. Going to Neji with that problem would definitely be a no-no since according to Tenten, he was rough around the edges when it came to hospitality—another missing word from his vocabulary. Besides, Sakura was aware of the fact that it wasn't very smart to push her luck.

When she reached her destination, it was the first time she got a good look at the Bunke residence. The house was quite large, spanning horizontally left and right instead of having an upper level. It also looked old; its walls partially moss covered and riddled with climbing bushes, giving off the feeling that many generations of the Hyuga's branch family have walked the grounds. The front gate appeared heavy and posed as an opening to the endless ancient stone walls that encased the clan's already large property.

A warm breeze lifted Sakura's hair as she realized that the gate was opened slightly. She squeezed through and began to make her way across the front courtyard, which was decorated with an arrangement of stone paths along the green lawns. She chose the correct one that led her to the large wooden front doors.

Standing awkwardly, Sakura fumbled her fingers a little before giving the door a good hard thump with the worn brass knocker. All the while she wondered if it would even resound through the large house. Then she waited.

No answer.

Five minutes passed and there was still nothing. Sakura could feel agitation beginning to rise in her face as she turned around and crossed her arms.

_He thinks he has a sense of humor……making me wait…_

But before Sakura decided to blame Neji for being a lying sack of shit, she spotted one of the many stone pathways that appeared to lead to the back of the house. Without a second thought, she jumped down the steps and jogged down the path. It landed her in the backyard; the garden that was graced with elegantly designed stone bridges over glistening pools of water. There were entrances into the main building; translucent screen doors with a wooden frame and covered in rice paper—shoji that slid easily to the side. Feeling a bit out of place, Sakura staggered in for a look around.

There was no sign of anybody; the garden was virtually deserted. Sakura turned her head to the far left, recognizing the forest that was further away. She grinned self-righteously to herself, assured that he couldn't mock her for trespassing this time.

No sooner did the notion pop into her head, a blast of threatening instinct shot through her like an arrow. Spinning around quickly, Sakura reached out a fast hand and grabbed the projectile that flew at her. There wasn't one, but two as she caught the other with hardly an effort.

" When you're not coming at me with mocking intent, it's killer intent." She smirked at Neji. She stopped when she glanced down at the objects that he threw.

A twin set of short swords, both of them identical to one another; fifteen-inch steel blades with eight-inch bamboo carved handles.

" There's no harm in wanting to see if you'd fall a bloody victim to swords you'll be utilizing." Neji shrugged cynically. " Injured or dead from the first moment with them, then clearly they weren't meant for you."

Sakura tried to ignore the sourness in his voice by silently marveling at the set of weaponry given to her. It hadn't been what she expected; perhaps it would have been a katana or anything else.

_Kodachi…_

She heard Neji draw his katana from the sheath at his side and he pointed it at her with a smile laced with wickedness.

" And how do you expect me to attack you when your katana is twice the size of the kodachi ? I'm at a disadvantage." Sakura argued.

" Hold both like you would hold a kunai, tip of the blades pointed downward and sharp edge toward your enemy." He responded dully.

She did as she was told and found the grip familiar. It was like battling with kunai, except with two that were longer. There was even little difference with her first defensive stance she took against him.

Neji bent his legs as he started to circle her. " You ARE at a disadvantage. But if you want to learn that badly, I suggest you hurry and sort out that problem."

Lightning fast, Neji charged head on toward her, blade out and ready to strike. He knew that he caught her off guard right there by the way her foot moved back in uncertainty. He felt his blade collide with one of the kodachi very briefly before she dodged him. Sakura reappeared behind him and swiped once like she would a kunai. Neji blocked her easily with the length of his sword.

Several times more Neji continued to attack her in the same fashion and in each instance she was barely able to defend herself. Once or twice he shouted out instructions on certain striking techniques and how to fix her handling of the weapon. Sakura found it hard to keep up with Neji; trying both to learn how to use the kodachi and keep herself alive.

By then they had moved out of the garden area and deeper into the woods. Sakura knew it was Neji's plan to lead her there so her shortcomings would be even greater. She pushed on to follow him, reminding herself that it was the only way to improve. Also, Sakura wasn't about to let him have the satisfaction of mocking her in the end.

The woods were getting darker and the vanishing rays of red and orange were diminished into the murky blue of the evening. Sakura's heart was pounding loudly in her chest as she perched on a high branch, hidden from view by the tree's leaves and trunk. Neji hadn't attacked her after ten minutes; it was way too long of a waiting period since he usually struck hard and fast with little time in between.

In the beginning it seemed his plan was to tire her out but since she was expecting it, he decided to change his tune.

Sakura's shaky breathing fell short at the rustling of leaves. The wind was blowing incessantly and the sound was distracting her from sensing Neji's presence.

" Dammit…" she cursed lowly.

So far her survival with the kodachi was already called pathetic by the Hyuga. While attacking her constantly with no ease intended, Neji still found time to insult and ridicule her before disappearing again. It was almost five hours since they started to train and Sakura was tense with frustration. Her growing aggravation was bubbling inside her, ticking away like a time bomb of displeasure and anger.

Neji's katana struck at Sakura out of nowhere. She crossed the kodachi quickly in order to avoid his weapon. The clashing of blades echoed through the forest, sending a flock of birds out from the nearby trees.

Meeting him face to face, Sakura gritted her teeth angrily and locked the kodachi in the cross to defy the force Neji pitted in opposition to her.

In the last five hours, Neji inwardly admitted that Sakura improved a little. She was learning to absorb his surprise attacks and to react to them properly in the weapon defense. But she hadn't been able to attack him yet. By the wild look in her eyes, Neji knew Sakura's frustration was hitting boiling point.

Both of them landed roughly on the ground. Sakura stumbled backward, gasping for air. Her eyes narrowed scathingly at Neji who wasn't breathing heavily at all.

_How can I ever defeat him ? The ultimate defense of his blade is its length and it's enough to keep me at a far range so I can never land a bloody hit ! The kodachi are too short for a long range battle…and when he attacks, he's WAY to close…_

As if a locomotive hit her, Sakura's eyes widened in realization with an idea. As Neji rushed forward for an overhead swipe, Sakura quickly blocked the attack but also managed to swing her leg around to plant a hard kick to his side. Neji staggered slightly in surprise from the blow.

Sakura began to grin mentally. The length of Neji's katana could be used to her advantage after all. The forty-inch weapon was used only for a long-range battle; therefore he had no way of using a close-range combat like taijutsu. But since Sakura's kodachi were a lot shorter, not only could she perform deadly techniques with her blades, she could also use their short length to bring Neji close toward her, enabling her to strike him hard with taijutsu. It was like two fighting styles in one turn.

She rushed at him quickly and as she predicted, Neji positioned the katana diagonally to block her. Sakura weaved both her blades together with his to secure his weapon indefinitely. In that split second she caught a glimpse of the expression on his face. While the rest of Neji's façade remained straight, there was a wisp of shock written in his eyes as his hands gripped the hilt tighter in attempt to disentangle his weapon.

Sakura let out a fierce roar while giving him another kick. Neji was ready this time and blocked it; her shin connected hard with the point of his knee. A blast of pain erupted in her leg but Sakura clenched her teeth against it. Holding fast to her stamina, her other foot shot out from below and caught him in the stomach.

Neji reeled back and jumped away. Sakura had undoubtedly knocked the air out of him. He glanced up at her; she looked quite pleased with herself.

Without giving him a moment more, Sakura pulled back her arm and released one of the kodachi at him. Then she charged after it, running at Neji with the other blade outward and ready.

A tearing sound was heard. The kodachi Sakura threw barely missed his side and instead went right through the fabric of his sleeve. He locked swords with her once more but this time it was only one blade as Sakura's free hand aimed to give him a harsh fist to the shoulder.

Sakura thought she had the upper hand by discovering a weakness within the use of the katana. But she hadn't expected Neji to come at her at the same time. While she was close, one of Neji's hands let go of the hilt and punctured the chakra flow in her hand that aimed for his shoulder. Instantly, her attack was foiled and the driving force behind her assaults was lost. The kodachi she held onto dropped to the ground.

Gasping as sweat poured down her face, Sakura's arm hung limp at her side. Neji had completely stopped the flow of chakra in her hand by contact with the Tenketsu. He hadn't meant to stop just one pressure point but the impact of his attack sent a chain reaction to the others near her hand, therefore disabling all the points along her arm and all the way up to her shoulder.

Something was wrong. Even if Neji was able to halt her flow of chakra, Sakura knew that her arm was still supposed to be fully mobile—and in this case it wasn't. Her arm felt frozen.

" You…you…" she heaved. " What……"

The smile on Neji's face was horribly self-glorifying and arrogant. " You're correct since you know that I disabled the pressure points in your arm. However, the thwarted Tenketsu in the Inner Coils System were specific. They were the ones that were physically closest to the nerves of your muscles. Those nerves are incapable of receiving messages from your brain when it tells your arm to move."

Sakura's knees buckled underneath her and she fell to the ground. Neji's specificity in battle astounded her and made her hate him at the same time.

" I could kill you right now if I truly wanted." Neji said, eyeing the blade of his katana fondly.

He picked up the kodachi she threw and tossed it to her in a nonchalant fashion. " It's passed midnight. If you still insist on heading toward your blind direction, tomorrow at dusk would be appropriate for me to convince you that this whole ordeal is foolish."

Sakura shivered as a cold breeze swept by. Neji had disappeared, abandoning her with her thoughts. Slowly, the feeling seeped back into her immobile arm and she was able to stand up. It seemed that Neji hadn't done his worst because his assault was only temporary.

So much for her first session. Hot moisture began to collect at the corners of Sakura's eyes. She cursed loudly and furiously tried to wipe the tears of frustration away.

Why was she doing this ? Why was she voluntarily subjecting herself to harsh treatment she didn't even need from Hyuga Neji ? Sakura picked up her kodachi and started to head home.

_To be stronger……to be better……and try to forget the pain from Sasuke's death…_

As Sakura fought away the appearance of sobs with anger, she was too occupied to be aware that Neji hadn't completely left. He was perched in one of the trees a few meters away. The sound of Sakura's voice provoked him and he cursed it. Seeing her again only brought back flashes from their last few encounters.

And there was Sasuke's last words to be dealt with…

Neji hadn't planned anything nor did he want anything to do with it. Sakura wasn't his responsibility.

* * *

The next few weeks were flooded with rejoicing and happiness as Naruto's condition continued to improve. Rock Lee ended up breaking his promise to Sakura and ended up informing anyone that came across him that Naruto was finally showing progression. 

Kakashi was the first to be told and he rushed to the hospital quickly for a visit. He was granted a view of Naruto curling his toes and stretching out his fingers as a sign of growing consciousness. When Kakashi spoke to him about the new special edition video series of Come Come Paradise: Director's Cut version, the Jounin swore he saw a look of displeasure appear on Naruto's face. And when Kakashi took a step further by saying that the video series included featurettes such as audio commentary and behind the scenes specials, Naruto's fist started to clench. Kakashi had grinned in affection.

Naruto sporadically received a greater number of visitors during the next few weeks. Hinata was so pleased to see his growing response to the sound of her voice and the doctor said it was necessary for Naruto to hear the voices of people he recognized. Hinata kissed him on the forehead before leaving, being rewarded with the brief opening of his eyes.

Rock Lee came back to visit frequently and so had Sakura. A few times they invited Shikamaru along and for the most part he attended. Sakura and Lee found it amusing how Shikamaru constantly acted as if it was a waste of his time when in reality he was secretly anxious about knowing Naruto's condition.

But the few individuals that kept a strong vigil over Uzumaki Naruto were Iruka, Jiraiya and Tsunade. Iruka fought endlessly against the tears when the good news came to him while Jiraiya nodded his head quietly and reserved his joy inside. Tsunade was delighted and made plans to move Naruto to the rehabilitation wing very soon.

It was after a very strained five-week period when Sakura paid her weekly visit to Naruto that she found three people that beat her to the punch. Another grueling training session with the kodachi rendered her exhausted. Kakashi, Hinata and Iruka were by the bed, watching over Naruto with a pleasant atmosphere.

" We were wondering when you'd show up." Iruka smiled.

" Sorry. There was a little something I had to take care of." Sakura replied. She walked over to Hinata, who was holding Naruto's moving hand. " How is he ?"

Hinata beamed, " He's doing so well. Naruto's more alert than ever and he's been responding physically to everyone that walks in this room…even Ebisu. His condition has also been upgraded to fair."

" That's wonderful." Exclaimed Sakura, observing her bed-ridden friend eagerly. She pulled up a stool to sit alongside the Hyuga.

While Sakura reached out attentively to touch Naruto's shoulder, Hinata's gaze fell on her arm and became curious at the marks that dotted her flesh.

" Sakura, are you alright ?" she asked worriedly.

Seeing that her arm was exposed, Sakura drew back as if her hand had been scalded by hot water.

" I'm fine. It's nothing."

Hinata was unconvinced. " Those aren't regular wounds. What have you been doing ?"

" I've been……doing a little extra training." Sakura sighed, figuring that there would be no point to lying.

The pink-haired Jounin didn't have to go into great detail about her arms; Hinata already knew and she reacted by putting hand to her mouth.

" Why are you doing this ?" asked Hinata. " There's no reason to ever ask him for a favor let alone to ACTUALLY receive it from him. And even then the repeated puncturing of the Tenketsu nearest to the muscles is a long-term hazardous effect."

" I can take care of myself…… I've…been doing all right and so far I'm surviving. I'm better than I ever was before."

" Sakura, there's a huge difference between being taught properly by a Jounin tutor and a Jounin that's been an Anbu for only two or three months."

" I don't need a tutor. Tutors are for Genins and maybe Chuunins that need extra conditioning. Right now all I'm trying to do is expanding my experience with a different style of combat." Sakura retorted.

" Then why didn't you ask somebody else ?" Hinata pressed on. " Kakashi is a former Anbu member that still does Anbu-standard assignments once in awhile. In addition, he was the head of your team and is better qualified."

Sakura sighed heavily and peered up at the ceiling in exasperation. " It's not that…I know from experience that Kakashi would go hard on me but it was never to a point where when he almost had the intent to actually take my life. Now with Neji it's different. I feel the true risk and it forces me to fight with every fiber of my being."

" Neji has a tendency to not hold back." Hinata stared at her with deep concern. " If you let him, whether it's by a break in your focus or an accident……he could kill you. And since you're one on one with him, there will be no one around to stop him."

" No. He would never. You give him too little credit for the conscience he has buried somewhere." Sakura replied. " As I said before, I can take care of myself. And I will be at par with him, or even better."

A large movement of Naruto's hand shocked both young women out of their conversation. The room around them fell into stale silence as all attention focused on the hospital bed. Naruto was stirring; everyone's breath seemed to be held as his eyes fluttered a couple of times before opening. Then, to everyone's astonishment, Naruto looked at each of them and was able to manage the tiniest of smiles.

Sakura felt hot tears form in her eyes when she saw that Naruto's eyes hadn't closed a second later. A pulse hammered inside her chest, wanting to believe that he was now fully conscious.

" Naruto…" She whispered weakly, grasping his hand tighter.

Kakashi and Iruka drew closer in a bubble of hope. Excitement eroded in their systems when Naruto recognized them.

" Somebody go get Tsunade NOW." Kakashi said with a quick wave of his hand.

It took a few minutes before Hinata stood up since nobody had wanted to leave Naruto at this critical moment. The Hyuga was only gone for a few minutes until she came back with Tsunade, who was running desperately toward the room. She fled to Naruto's side and smiled.

" He's stable enough to be awake now." She said. " For the days ahead he'll only be awake for a few hours at a time but it will come to pass. Naruto will be moved to the rehabilitation wing shortly."

Everyone in the room cheered silently. While Sakura, Iruka and Hinata stayed by the hospital bed, Tsunade took Kakashi to the side. The joy that was once in her eyes was replaced with apprehension; Kakashi took note and gave her his full attention.

" I should tell you that the rehabilitation process of a coma is a long and difficult road." Tsunade said with a lowered voice. " To tell you the truth, we will have to re-teach Naruto balance, coordination and even speech."

Kakashi's eyebrows drew together in worry. " Will Naruto…be able to function as he once did before ?"

Tsunade bit her lip. " That……I cannot answer right now. Depending on the damage Naruto took, there's the chance he cannot go back to the strained life of a shinobi. His body won't allow it."

" But Naruto is different. There has always been a possibility for him to surpass what others cannot."

" That's true in a sense," said Tsunade. " Although there's no guarantee, the power of the Kyubi might aid him in the healing process. Naruto's body is still the demon's jail cell and it will not tolerate damaged accommodations."

At the better piece of news, Kakashi exhaled a heavy breath that he didn't know he was holding.

" What's the chance the Kyubi will come to his aid ?" He asked.

" Fifty fifty……just like Rock Lee twelve years ago. Lee only had half the chance during that operation to regain himself as a shinobi. On the brighter side, Naruto is much better off than Lee was."

Kakashi nodded and glanced over at Sakura, Hinata and Iruka who were still crowding around the bed.

" We'll inform them later. It's best to keep the cheer in the moment right now." He said.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Last Request**

Written by: Mikami

**Warnings**: Profanity, sexuality, main character death.

* * *

Everyone kept the candles burning for Naruto after he was moved into the rehabilitation wing of Konoha Hospital. Tsunade made sure to keep him in a separate section that involved special cases due to the fact that the side effects of the healing process would probably include the Kyubi's intervention. 

And she was right to expect it. Naruto's condition was graded as fair when he first settled into rehab. It would take additional time for his status to be upgraded to good in which his wakefulness and alertness would steadily increase. Tsunade made sure to monitor Naruto carefully and the results were astounding.

Within what should have been a two-month period, Naruto greatly improved in just one. He was fully conscious and regaining himself like before. The nurses spent a minimum of four hours a day to help exercise the use of coordination, balance and speech. For the first week, Naruto could only speak a little but it was blatant enough to tell the nurses that he wanted more than four hours for exercise. His nature permitted him to push himself harder to succeed.

Time significantly flew by for Naruto's visitors as well. He received at least one a day and was soon the most visited patient at the hospital. They watched as Naruto gradually reclaimed his full speech; after not being able to talk for the longest time, Naruto was quite the chatterbox.

One sunny afternoon Naruto plopped back onto his bed to sit down from six hours of rehabilitation. He was smiling from ear to ear at the pink-haired female that sat on a stool next to him.

" I'm beginning to hate it in here. I wish they'd let me go outside."

Sakura shook her head. " Naruto, it's not very smart to rush things especially after what you've gone through."

" Are you worried about me ?" he gave her a sly, teasing grin.

" Who says I'm worried ?"

" Well for one, you're lecturing me again. And for two, you wouldn't have sneaked in a cup of ramen just for me."

" What if it's not ? What if I just wanted to bring it here so I could eat it in front of you ?" Sakura joked with a hidden smile.

Naruto rolled his eyes. " It's miso ramen. You hate that flavor."

Sakura felt a warm feeling cascade into her system. It really meant Naruto was back since he never missed the slightest detail when ramen was considered. She let out a laugh and tossed him the cup.

" I've got to go. Shikamaru might kill Chouji for turning in an incomplete field report if I don't review it first." She said.

" You're back doing field assignments ? Lee said you were still teaching at the Academy."

" It's half and half now. I like teaching but field missions keep my edge."

" You just wait and see." Naruto said, standing up again. " I'll be back doing missions in no time."

No sooner did he say that, the excited youth wobbled a little on buckling legs. Sakura stopped him before he fell forward.

" Down boy," she remarked. " We all know the Kyubi gains a point for this favor. It's kind of ironic but still……take it easy."

" Nice of you to admit that for me. See ? You do care."

Sakura grumbled and shifted under Naruto's weight. She gently escorted him back to the side of the bed.

" Do yourself a favor. Stop being an ass and listen to the nurses for a change. You'll thank me later."

" I'm thanking you right now." Naruto said quietly. He looked down at his hands instead of at his friend. " Even if I wasn't conscious, I somehow knew you'd still be around."

" Naruto……"

" The dark place I was in was like being at the bottom of the ocean. And in there I was angry with myself for not being there for you after Sasuke passed away…I'm sorry."

There were occasional times when Naruto would be serious. Sakura hadn't expected it since he was already so giddy about his progression. Weeks ago Naruto found out about his rival's passing and it hit him as hard as Sakura.

" There's nothing to be sorry for, Naruto." Sakura replied. " Times are getting better now, albeit a little lonely."

Without warning Naruto threw his arms around her, bringing her close. He smiled warmly against her hair.

" I hope you don't punch me this time." He joked, breaking the somber atmosphere. " Besides, you owe me a hug."

When he let her go, Sakura ruffled his messy blonde locks affectionately. " If the nurses find out about the ramen, I had nothing to do with it."

" Aye aye Captain." He saluted. Sakura gave him a smile before exiting the room.

Naruto sat back in silence, eyeing the cup of ramen. Sakura's visit was short but he was glad for it. Any amount of her time would satisfy him and to receive the two things he adored in the last fifteen minutes—her and ramen—was a bonus. Many things were helping him to recover; friends and comrades, the Kyubi and her smile. If Sakura smiled then it meant that everything would be okay.

Nowadays, he noticed it was harder for her to keep her smile. Sasuke had only passed away months ago and the wound was still fresh. Naruto understood, since he'd watch the many times she wept because of the sole reason of Sasuke. But this time he wasn't there and it was something he was still angry about. Sakura deserved none of the pain that unexpectedly came her way. Naruto just wished he were there to help her shoulder the weight.

* * *

" _Where's Sasuke ? Don't tell me he recovered before I did."_

_There was no laughing at the joke of rivalry Naruto made. Instead, there was no reaction in the faces of Sakura and Kakashi. A puzzled look crept onto Naruto's face; silence often drove him crazy especially when there was something he didn't know about._

_He watched as Kakashi sighed and locked his gaze. The grin from Naruto's face faded into anxiousness._

" _Where is he ?" he implored again, looking back and forth between Kakashi and Sakura._

_Sakura was holding her breath and looking down at her hands as if they were the most interesting things in the world. She bit her bottom lip fervently._

" _Sasuke isn't here……anymore." Kakashi said slowly._

" _So he DID recover before I did. Damn Sasuke; even after the battle he's still showing me up." Naruto grumbled._

" _No, Naruto." Sakura intervened with a strained whisper. " Sasuke's…gone…"_

* * *

There wasn't a need to say anything further since the notion of his longtime rival's death dawned on him. It took Naruto by shock and his anger ensued. He was angry with Sasuke for leaving the world but even more because he was the last to know about it. Uchiha Sasuke: opponent, friend, comrade, companion, ally and much more...Naruto felt that fate had robbed him. 

He'd taken it as hard as Sakura but there were no tears. Naruto knew Sasuke wouldn't have wanted his rival to remember him in such a way. He was strong and he needed to be remembered with a look of confidence and pride. To the very end Sasuke mirrored those qualities and Naruto agreed to keep them for him.

A delicious breeze filtered in through the opened window. It caused the curtains to lift in a teasing manner, making Naruto realize how stuffy it became in the room whenever solemn thoughts invaded his mind. He decided offhandedly that he needed some air.

Naruto crept quietly to the door and peeked outside to check for any hospital staff coming his way. The reception desk was down the hall and the nurses were occupied with a demanding man who looked very hysterical. The fox-like grin on Naruto's face reached new heights as he closed the door firmly and headed for the window. He figured the nurses would kill him later but his progress was better than ever; the longing to be outside was overpowering the rational side of his brain.

As quickly as he could, Naruto opened the window and thanked the heavens that his room was on the ground floor. He threw his legs over the ledge and escaped through the thick hedges. When Naruto stepped onto the sidewalk, he brushed off the leaves and twigs and proceeded to stroll down the street, whistling a tune.

The feeling to be outside again amazed him as he collected fresh air to his lungs. The hustle and bustle of the streets filled him with life and it didn't bother him that he was walking around in hospital pajamas and slippers.

He was dying to see a familiar face so he exited into the woods where he was sure to find anyone with training in mind. He could already hear the swift sounds of ninja skimming through the trees.

_Maybe in a few weeks._ Naruto reminded himself as he looked up thoughtfully to the high green branches.

His senses became more alert as he approached a nearby training ground. There was a clearing surrounded by shorter trees, allowing for straw dummies to be hung down from their branches by thick ropes. In the distance a rush of kunai was being cast towards the nearest dummy. The way they all hit the bulls-eye were giveaways to the identity of the owner.

Wanting to test his reflexes, Naruto's hand shot out toward the dummy and instantly prevented one of the kunai from being embedded into its straw head. The flow of weaponry stopped and Naruto acknowledged Hyuga Neji.

" You look bored." He said, twirling the kunai around his finger.

A wave of surprise washed over Neji but he quickly put it away.

" Pulling some escape tactics on the nurses ?" Neji asked, walking up to Naruto. He eyed the pajamas with a smirk.

Naruto flashed his teeth craftily. " I hope you didn't expect me to sit in there and rot."

" Of course not. I just thought you'd have done it long ago."

" Shut up."

Both of them let out a humored chuckle. It was among the unusual times when Naruto heard something close to a laugh come out of Neji's mouth. In reality, Naruto might have been the only one in the world to experience it since he and Neji leveled long ago with each other at the Chuunin exam. From then on, Neji was a little less grim but still stoic and haughty all the same.

" I heard you were the one that came out with the least scrapes and bruises." Said Naruto, sitting on the grass with his back against the tree.

" Somebody had to be that person."

" Yeah. Shikamaru and Lee got off pretty harsh though." Naruto paused, then uttered, " Neji…one question……what did you tell Sakura back then ?"

The sudden inquiry caught the Hyuga off guard, bringing him back to the banished thoughts of a pink-haired female.

" I told her the truth." Neji replied as simply as possible.

" It depends how you told her."

" She came up with it on her own. There were no insensitive contributions on my part, if that's what you're asking."

Naruto glanced at Neji, noticing that his voice had turned bland with the last statement.

" Everyone already told me what happened to Sasuke. But I heard you caught it all from start to finish. You let everybody else tell the story so now I want to hear your version."

" There's no point." Huffed Neji. " It'd just be the same thing for the hundredth time."

Naruto shrugged at his comrade's stubbornness. " I'm not the type that takes no for an answer. You should know that by now."

" You're in no position to make any threats." Neji smirked.

" Okay. You're right, I'm not but I'm going to take the risk anyway."

Before beginning, Neji gave Naruto a disdainful look. He figured that if he didn't comply with his request, he'd never get rid of him.

It was first time the story came from Neji. The Hyuga made it simple and short, not dressing it up with vivid details like Lee did. Somehow he also expected Naruto to seek him out for this reason alone, whether it be now or later. He just wasn't sure about the aspect of Sasuke's last words. The so-called responsibility was supposed to go to Naruto, not to him.

" Sasuke knew you'd slip into a coma." Said Neji.

" I should've been there to take care of her." Naruto gritted.

" Sakura had support. There's nothing for you to worry about."

" But she needed a shoulder to lean on."

" Sometimes I think you give her too little credit." Neji said without thinking. " She kept herself busy while you were in a coma. Now that you're out, you can start supporting her."

Naruto looked up with interested eyes. " She's been teaching at the Academy but Hinata said she's also been doing a little extra training……with you."

Neji shrugged offhandedly. " Sakura came to me, not vice versa."

" How is she doing ?"

" She's not ready to use the kodachi for open combat."

A quiet laugh escaped Naruto as he stared at Neji in silent mirth. Hyuga Neji would never openly admit if Sakura was good. He'd choose to walk around the words and make it sound like she wasn't improving at all. Naruto knew better; things weren't always what they seemed when it came to Neji.

" I wonder why she wanted to do this. A place with the Anbu in future ?" pondered Naruto.

" It'll take more than just 'good intentions' to reach that level." Neji denoted with a cross of his arms.

" She can reach it." Naruto said brightly. " After all, there's still my future to becoming Hokage."

" Oh yes, you've never allowed any of us to forget that."

For once the dash of sarcasm in Neji's voice didn't grate against Naruto's nerves. He was too occupied with enjoying himself outside.

" Just remember," Naruto articulated. " Sakura isn't made of steel like she wants to be. Damage her permanently in any way and I'll break your legs."

The Hyuga scoffed sourly in reply.

" Neji, that was a joke !" Said Naruto with a grin.

" Insert laugh _here_." Neji said with a straight face. Annoyance danced vividly in his pale gaze. " Aren't you due back at the hospital ?"

" Nah. I think I'm going make the nurses squirm a bit more." Naruto stood up and brushed himself off, executing a refreshing intake of afternoon air. He stretched his limbs to the sky and let out a victorious roar. Today was a beautiful day.

Naruto exclaimed, " I can't wait to get back to the missions."

" Don't get ahead of yourself." Neji responded dryly.

" Time flies by, Neji !" He said toothily as he started to head through the woods. " I'll be leading the next major mission."

" Whatever helps you sleep at night."

" And I'll make sure you're in my team, just so you could be my subordinate !" Naruto cackled, purposely trying to irritate the Hyuga.

Neji's tightlipped expression spread over his face like crop dusting. Naruto always took a stab at teasing him whenever he had chance. Even after the coma it was something that never changed.

He watched Naruto turn around again. " Hey Neji, one more thing."

" What is it now ?"

" Do me a favor and don't fall in love with her." Naruto then gave a last wave before departing.

The words had a strange effect and they bounced around in Neji's brain. It took a moment from him to realize that it was shock. A familiar feeling seeped back into his system—the same feeling that took him by surprise when he pinned Sakura's arms above her head; very close……too close……too dangerous…

Neji purged the following thoughts before they continued. They were thoughts not worth pursuing. He saw Sakura almost on the daily basis—they would never have a relationship that would cross over the chasm between his world and hers. He couldn't doubt his own self-control.

_Stop it_. Neji pushed it down with a burst of resentment.


	8. Chapter 8

**A Last Request**

Written by: Mikami

**Warnings**: Profanity, sexuality, main character death.

* * *

A tiny twinge of guilt poked inside Sakura's stomach as she stared at the engraved font on Uchiha Sasuke's tombstone. During the first year after his death, Sakura visited every month on the exact day of his passing, treating that day like an anniversary. She stood there, unflinching, bringing him flowers and setting it by the dull gray stone. Time would pass and she wouldn't notice since brooding became an unwanted pastime. 

When the second year began, her religious monthly visits began to wane. They went from once a month at a time to two or three. But as she stood with the twinge of guilt, Sakura realized that the time between now and the last visit was the biggest gap of all. She hadn't visited Sasuke's grave in several months.

The urge to cry had disappeared long ago; Sakura couldn't even remember when. Although she continued to miss Sasuke terribly, her mourning faded into happier memories and soon those were the only things left to dwell on.

At the moment, Sakura was left wondering whether or not her tears would be compensation for her neglect. After all, she felt guilty didn't she ? She loved Sasuke and her wish was to never forget him, hence the awful feeling that plagued her for her lack of visits. But a hand on her shoulder gave her reassurance.

" No tears, Sakura." Said Naruto softly.

Her mouth curved upwards gratefully at the sound of his voice. " When did you turn out to be a mind reader ?"

" Since forever. One of my greater talents." He teased lightly.

" Right." Sakura replied cynically with a good-natured tone.

Both of them put down their offerings of peace with the daffodils and stepped back.

" Sasuke doesn't have to worry about being the last Uchiha on earth anymore." Said Sakura. " He has his family and that's all there is to it."

" Yeah. But as honorable as that statement sounds, you're still wishing otherwise aren't you ?"

" I wouldn't be me if I wasn't thinking it."

" You know," Naruto started. " Don't feel guilty about not visiting. Just because you don't visit that much anymore doesn't mean you've forgotten about him. Hell, _I_ could never forget an ass like him."

His blunt words forced a small laugh from Sakura and her smile expanded at his fox-like grin. When the laughter died down, she looked at the tombstone again and frowned.

" Sometimes it feels as if I'm betraying Sasuke in some way." She whispered.

Naruto appeared shocked. " How the hell did you come up with that conclusion ? I can't see you doing anything like that."

Sakura looked at the ground where the grass had grown over the plot of clean dirt that used to cover the grave. An image flashed in her mind—a vision of a stern pair of white eyes, balanced on an evenly angled nose and opulent lips that seemed to be set into a constant grim line.

" It's complicated……" Sakura said quietly, more to herself than to Naruto. " More than once I've unconsciously asked for his forgiveness because……"

She shifted uncomfortably and rubbed her temple strenuously to rid herself of a memory flash that involved long, dark locks of hair and a bandaged arm and leg.

" Because ?" Naruto urged.

" Because……I've always promised Sasuke that my heart would always only belong to him……and I meant every word. But now it's complicated……"

Shaking his head, Naruto touched her arm gently. " I don't know if you're going to assault me after I say this but I'll take my chances. Don't go CELIBATE now. Sakura, you and Sasuke weren't even married."

" It didn't matter." She replied. " The important thing was that it felt like we were just before he left for the Earth Country."

" You're scared that you're moving on."

" I can't forget him."

" Then don't…but give yourself a break. Go out there and try to be happy." Naruto said, eyeing the sun in the distance.

" Easier said than done." Grumbled Sakura.

" Don't you ever get tired of being sad ?"

Sakura sighed heavily and nodded her head reluctantly. " Yeah, I do."

" Give yourself a break." Said Naruto, trying not to seem irked by her stubbornness. " Your moping is contagious."

The petal-haired Jounin turned to him and crossed her arms. The age-old situation that included her and Naruto many years before in which she would lecture him was being reversed on her.

" Are you always this repetitive ?" Sakura mumbled grumpily.

Naruto casually put both arms behind his head." Well, I have to be to get it through your thick head."

" That's MY line."

" Which was stolen by me with great pleasure." He said, closing his eyes self-righteously.

She didn't give him enough time to celebrate his victory by giving him a hard smack on the arm. Naruto knew enough that to get her out of a slump, he'd have to annoy her first. He'd push all the right buttons and Sakura's troubles would be immediately forgotten.

The sky above thundered as the clouds collected into a growling mass of gray. Gone was the sun when Sakura and Naruto left Sasuke's grave to head back into town. A flash of lightning erupted with a crash and the wind began to blow recklessly, pushing them along.

Sakura looked up; she hadn't noticed the chaotic gathering overhead. The Fire Country was en route to the rainy months and every other day would have a light drizzle. But now the storms were beginning and the rain would stay with a vengeance. In the past, on one or two occasions, a few villages near Konoha would request shinobi assistance because of floods. So far it hadn't happened yet.

" You sure you want to train in this shit ?" Naruto said gesturing toward the swirling sky.

" It won't take long." She replied with a grin. " The last two sessions I had with Neji ended up in a draw. I think he's worried that I'm stealing his thunder. He was the one that demanded a next match, rain or shine."

" Oh yeah, I forgot about that. So, how goes the training ?"

" Never better."

The proud look on Sakura's face manifested itself as they reached town. By then people were escaping into their homes and vendors were packing away their wares. Ichiraku was putting up their storm shutters to close.

Thoughts of the storm aside, Sakura couldn't believe that it was almost two years since she trained with the kodachi. Lately she utilized them vigorously for field missions and during each one they brought her success. She excelled like never before and Neji's training "program" turned into daily matches. There was an excitement with every day since her skills were skyrocketing to a higher level. Neji started exerting more of his own effort to keep her down—a signal that she was already quite exceptional. Sakura never received any compliments from him, nor did she need any. Neji's anxiety was enough.

" I came close to catching him off guard last time." Sakura claimed, thinking of the interruption in Neji's stoic demeanor. " I almost got him to look surprised."

" That's something seen every one hundred years." Chuckled Naruto.

As they reached Naruto's apartment, Sakura stood in front of him with fidgeting hands. Her distracted fingers attracted his attention and he put his hand on top to calm her.

Naruto smiled, " Is there something you want to talk about ?"

" No." she replied, failing to be convincing.

" You just jump from one problem to another don't you, Sakura ?" he laughed jokingly. " Is it Neji ? It's Neji isn't it ? I told him I'd break his legs if anything happened to you."

Sakura snorted quietly and held up a hand. " No need. I'D be the one to break his legs."

" Oh yeah."

After fishing his keys out of his pocket, Naruto turned the doorknob and stepped in. The everlasting aroma of cup ramen was a permanent scent that occupied Naruto's home. Every time Sakura visited, she would always leave with a craving in her stomach that eventually led her to Ichiraku.

Before Sakura left, she heard Naruto's voice booming down the hall after her.

" Sasuke wouldn't mind if you thought about other things. The only place left to go is forward !"

The true meaning of the words, Sakura had no idea. She was tired of trying to read hidden messages under sentences—she'd been getting a lot of those lately.

A colossal bang sounded through the skies when she stepped out of the apartment. It seemed to be calling her name, promising victory in the heat of a battle. However, something was different as she headed toward the Hyuga residence; there was an odd feeling that swirled awkwardly in her stomach as if someone took a wooden spoon and was stirring her insides.

_Why am I still doing this…and going there ?_ she asked herself.

_You know why_……, a treacherous little voice whispered, purposely taunting her with another image of white eyes.

* * *

Her trembling hands were appallingly numb from locking her failing grip on the kodachi's handles. What added to the already harsh situation was the cold wet rain battering her body from the heavens above. Like arrows, the freezing liquid pounded on Sakura as if they weighed a ton. They chilled her head and while soaking her petal-pink hair, made each strand stick messily to her face and neck. Drops of water dripped down her forehead and off the tip of her nose whereas others fell from her eyelashes. Her breathing was intensified and she gasped vigorously but quietly in order to remain calm. 

Rain and fog drifted between the trees, providing an ill atmosphere to hunt. A vicious spray of water blasted in Sakura's direction from the turn of the wind as the sky lit up with another flash of thunder and lighting. The rumble continued but instinct shot through her, causing her to jump down from her tree perch.

The move was too fast; where she was suspended a few seconds earlier had a clean slice through it, indicating that Neji had just attacked under the distraction of thunder. Sakura smirked. It was like Neji to use anything and everything against her during a match—even the elements.

She ran quickly to the protection of a nearby undergrowth, removing herself from clear range. Although Sakura carefully considered the upper hand Neji always possessed with the byakugan, she made sure to move out of his striking range. Even if he did appear, she would still have chances to either counterattack or dodge.

It felt as if she didn't have any fingers when she squeezed the kodachi once more. A speeding flash of beige whipped before her vision and disappeared half a second later. Closing her eyes, Sakura slashed quickly to the left and hit a katana.

" What's with the goose chase ? You know I don't like to wait." She said, staring at Neji intently through the sheets of water.

" Impatience is a bad thing. A nasty habit you have there." He replied, putting force into the hold of their blades.

" Not as nasty as your habit for disappearing all the time."

" That's very thoughtful of you to count the minutes of my absences." He said dryly. " Alright, I'll stay."

He immediately pulled back and charged again with a rush Sakura had never seen before. Neji's eyes unsettled her; they didn't even blink through the rain and during the hard slash her pitted against her.

Sakura jumped away, freeing them from the undergrowth and moving the battle into the clearing of the forest. She landed on the other side, avoiding the slip her feet gave her while settling on a plot of wet ground. The drenched earth turned slick under her as the dirty puddle seeped through her footwear.

The look on her face urged Neji to come forward and he abided by her wishes with pleasure as the rain washed off their blades. An explosion of water erupted between them when their weapons locked again. Sakura roared loudly to pummel him with a swift kick to his outer thigh. It hit the target but she hadn't expected him to counter by twisting his foot with her other leg, tripping her cleanly on her back.

The muddy puddle of water was ice cold and Sakura rolled out of the way in time to avoid Neji's other foot. Quickly, she brought her leg around and handicapped him. Neji collapsed into the filthy ground beside her but was still able to retain his attacking intent. Rushing to his knees ferociously, he gave her a mighty slash and one of Sakura's kodachi flew into the bushes meters away.

Mouth opening in shock and anger, Sakura pulled herself up to her feet and aimed her blade straight for his shoulder. Neji dodged it by tilting his upper body to the side; he grabbed her arm shortly afterward and brought her down once more.

She spit out mud; her hair was matted into grimy disarray. Her arms and entire body were caked with rain and sludge. The handle of her single kodachi was hopelessly slippery to grasp as she fumbled for it on the ground in panic. Neji brought down his katana toward her fiercely and she was able to block the assault just in time with her single weapon—but she buckled under the pressure and fell back from her knees.

A splatter of filth washed over Neji, covering the rest of him in sludge. Sakura had been putting up a long and impressive fight but now this was it. The luck of the draw. Her flaming green eyes bore into his, burning into him like a flash of hot fire through the rain and mud.

With grimy hands, Sakura's fist connected rapidly to his face and Neji was forced sideways. Breathing hastily from the loss of energy and chakra, both of them found it hard to get up from the mud trap that suctioned them to the ground. Barely on their knees, Neji and Sakura pushed themselves forward toward each other to finish the match and determine the victor.

From the lack of coordination and the endless exhaustion, they executed a sloppy battle that took place barely on their limbs.

Elbowing him in the stomach, Sakura caught a glimpse of his gritted teeth. He threw her down into the mud but she took him with her. Neji's katana was embedded in the dirt somewhere far and she was the only one with a weapon. In their caked mass of filth, Sakura grinned widely at him, pressing her body close to his so he couldn't move.

" I win." She whispered; her face was only a few short inches away from his.

Despite the cold battering of rain, Neji could feel her warm breath on his mud-spattered skin. The heat between their bodies became evident and increased with the prolonged contact. Neji tensed considerably; his mouth set into a stony, grim line. Sakura was slick with moisture and dirt against him, bringing to the surface a few of his newer fears.

" Say it." Sakura said, innocently pressing into him. " Say I won."

Neji pursed his lips tightly as he viewed her teasing smile.

" Hmph." He finally let out.

* * *

It continued to storm outside as Neji stepped into the Bunke's residence. The shoji slid shut behind him as a puddle of mud and water encircled every step he took. The maids would clean it later on; Neji wasn't in the mood to worry about the condition of the house. When he reached the end of the hall, he peered back at the figure that looked a bit hesitant to follow him. 

" It's either you get sick by standing by the door or coming with me and staying healthy." He said, deadpan.

Sakura flashed him an irritated look and followed him the rest of the way. But as soon as Neji turned around to head further into the house, Sakura slowed down and wrapped her muddy arms around herself.

It was actually the first time she'd ever been inside the Bunke residence. In the couple of years she'd been spending time with Neji she'd never experienced a true invite into the Hyuga household. Like the exterior, the interior was also of the traditional style. The floors were a rich, polished mahogany and every wall had an ongoing ancient design that reached the ceilings in a more intricate pattern. When they passed the seating area and the immense front foyer, Sakura noticed the continued use of mahogany overtones in the rest of the furniture that were made plush with embroidered silk cushions. She thought it was a shame that her and Neji were tramping through the house as dirty as ever.

She followed him through the winding halls until they came to a section of the house where she perceived the guestrooms to be. Neji opened one of the doors and pointed her ahead.

" The bathroom's inside." He said briskly. " There's an extra yukata in the closet. Just leave your clothes on the chair and one of the maids will pick it up."

Sakura nodded slowly while suddenly realizing the stiff feeling behind her neck. The mud that caked her arms was drying into a dusty crust and was falling to the floor from her fidgeting.

Fidgeting ?

_Say something,_ she urged herself forcefully. _He's finally giving you some damn hospitality…so SAY something…_

" Thanks."

" Hn." He replied. His body language indicated that he noticed the odd buildup of tension, which Sakura seemed to radiate.

Neji left her standing there wondering where the hell her mind was going. As he turned his back, finally ignoring her, his hands slipped to the hem of his beige shirt and pulled the grimy cloth over his head. The illumination of lightning swept the moistened skin of Neji's back, highlighting every taut curve of muscle. Then he disappeared into the shadows of the hall.

Sakura swallowed the large lump in her throat and staggered into the bathroom. Upon closing the door behind her, she leaned against the door and shut her eyes tightly in attempt to rid herself of the heat in her blood.

_Don't be idiotic and think of things you'll regret later……_

The feeling of her battle victory against Neji died down as she readied the bath and removed her soiled clothing. Even the warm water failed to completely relax her muscles because of her state of mind. Sakura couldn't remember when she started thinking of him more—all she knew was that in the daytime those thoughts were easier to control than the ones at night. In the darkness of her bedroom, Sakura's mind would conjure up unspeakable images surrounding Hyuga Neji……all leading into the sensual aspect. She continued to see him during the day and enjoy herself, hiding all evidence.

Sakura felt her entire body flush heatedly while fumbling for the elusive soap bar. Between her memories of Sasuke and Neji's presence, a knot of loneliness had formed and she believed that Neji remedied it—whether or not he noticed. But now she found herself wanting more from him. So much more.

In a separate section of the house in the Bunke's private quarters, Neji had finished cleaning up and he relished the sensation after a bath. His body felt overused to the point of soreness and it secretly impressed him that Sakura could physically push him to this extent.

_Hey Neji, do me a favor and don't fall in love with her._

The phrase had grown extremely familiar to him throughout the past years. Naruto's simple words turned into a silent promise for him to follow. Ever since that day those words haunted him with each minute he spent with Sakura. There was a certain danger that came with her. Not a danger of enemies, but a danger of emotion.

Emotions were an extra discomfort and it made it simpler for Neji to avoid anything remotely tied to it—that's why his role as an Anbu shinobi was so easy. Adding emotion to any situation just made it more difficult than it needed to be.

But as time dragged on, Neji was forced to understand that he had begun to need her……Sakura. It hadn't mattered if the only way she'd be close to him was during battle; all that existed were the periods of time they had. It didn't matter if she was in love with someone who wasn't alive anymore, someone who still had her heart—a ghost that lingered on.

It didn't bother Neji……at least that was what he strained himself to believe. As long as Sakura was with him physically, it didn't trouble him that she always loved someone else.

_LIAR_. An accusing voice inside Neji's head shouted.

Leaving his hair loose to dry, Neji swept a stressed hand through his long locks. He was in no mood to entertain further taxing thoughts.

* * *

Sakura tiptoed out of the bathroom clad in only a towel. She headed over quickly to the closet and pulled out the yukata. The arm length was a bit too long, Sakura discovered as she put it on. No matter, it was comfortable nonetheless. 

Across the room was the bed, plain and simple, just like the rest of the room. It wasn't anything fancy like the main part of the house. Maybe the Bunke didn't entertain much; the section of guestrooms was probably from long ago.

The mattress was calling her name and Sakura obliged gratefully by slumping onto it. She burrowed into the covers and willed herself to sleep…to forget. Rolling onto her side, Sakura let her exhaustion flood her body.

A creaking sound resonated through the room a few minutes later; the door had opened slowly, quietly. A figure stepped in and moved through the darkness with impeccable stealth. Each step brought the shadow further into the room toward the chair where Sakura's clothes lay.

Neji breathed an irritated sigh. Upon settling down for the night he found a message from one of the maids saying that their day off had been prolonged because of the terrible weather and they wouldn't be returning until the next day at noon. It was a grudging task but Neji trudged back to the guestrooms and reluctantly obliged to throw Sakura's clothes in the laundry basket—the first and only time.

He found her on the bed, lying at ease on her back. Another flash of lightning highlighted her delicate features. The features of a desirable woman. A gravitational force seemed to pull him toward her; Neji's bodily protests went stark blank against the impulse. Although turmoil created numerous appalling jabs inside him, Neji suddenly found himself sitting at the edge of the bed.

Against the screaming objections in his head, the Hyuga reached out a hand and gently swept away the stray strands of pink across Sakura's face.

_What am I doing ?_……

So beautiful.

This was why he continued to see her everyday, this was why he frowned less when she was around, and why he'd taken it upon himself to feel pain because she loved someone else……

This was why he allowed himself to be vulnerable at this very moment.

Making sure that Sakura was asleep, Neji moved closer until his parted lips hovered only centimeters from hers. An overwhelming feeling cascaded into his system as his pale eyes wandered hungrily over her face.

A last phrase from the depths of his mind floated to the surface.

_I'm going to regret this……_

Then Neji leaned forward and kissed her softly. At first it was singular but then it expanded as the movement of his lips on hers deepened carefully. His long locks of hair fell softly to the side, mixing with hers on the pillow. A gentle finger traced her cheek softly as Neji moved to place a last kiss on her forehead.

Somehow the lonely pain inside increased but at the same time took weight off his shoulders. If he could have only this, Neji took the moment for all it was worth.

When contact stopped, Sakura felt the scorch that Neji's kisses left on her skin. Her body pumped her in a request for more but she lay still. She was left with remnants of his musky scent as she heard the door close.

_Neji…_ A warm and happy smile lit her features.


	9. Chapter 9

**A Last Request**

Written by: Mikami

**Warnings**: Profanity, sexuality, main character death.

* * *

" You're worse than my 96-year old grandmother." Lee grated with a cross of his arms. 

" Yeah ? Well, welcome to the world of women." Sakura replied.

Lee sighed, letting his head loll forward in exasperation. Sakura was standing in front of her dresser with a very concentrated look on her face while trying to examine the condition of her skin. At the same time she tried tackling the job of brushing her hair in a hurry.

" You look great—can we go now ?"

" Nope."

Sakura put the brush down, walked right up to Lee and looked at him straight in the eyes.

" Do I have a pimple ?" Then she lifted her chin and pointed to the spot.

A thick eyebrow shot up peculiarly in response. Lee peered closer to inspect the non-existent blemish on Sakura's chin.

" Yes." He quipped. " It's so big and so red it's making me cross-eyed just by staring at it."

The serious expression on Sakura's face faded into an annoyed frown. She stepped back and put her hands on her hips as if having a potential pimple would make the world end.

" Lee, I don't ask you for your opinion so you can joke about it." Retorted Sakura.

" But you're taking so damn long, how would you expect me to react ? Usually if a woman asks you a question and you give her the expected answer, that question will spawn into MORE questions. An easy route for a guy like me would just be to get it over and done with even if it gets the woman angry." Lee shrugged simply.

Sakura scoffed and walked past him. " No wonder you're still single."

" Hey, what is THAT supposed to mean ?"

" You figure it out."

Before both Jounins were out the door, Sakura took a quick moment to glance at her kitchen clock; it was already nine. They were going to be late and she had to admit to herself that Lee was right.

As soon as the front door was locked Lee and Sakura burst into a rapid sprint. The morning was cool from the long week of rain Konoha had. From rooftops dripped cold droplets of water into leftover puddles on the ground far below. There were reports that it was going to rain soon again that evening.

" Tsunade's had the decision for this mission under her belt for awhile. I wonder why it took so long to commence." Lee said, ricocheting off the side of a building.

Sakura sped along a power line. " Territory problems." She replied. " I don't know what all the details are yet but the mission's root is based in the Grass Country near the border of Grass and Rain. Leaf shinobi had permission long ago to tread on Grass land but if the enemy crosses the border into Rain, we'd have additional problems with Rain shinobi and their territorial short tempers……I guess it was hard for Tsunade to get them to cooperate."

" That makes sense." Said Lee. " I never liked dealing with Rain shinobi anyway. Everybody's so defensive and uptight over there, it's no surprise their country is declining."

" That's not nice."

Lee shrugged with a grin. " Yeah, I know."

Sakura shook her head, unable to hide the chuckle that escaped her mouth. She increased her speed to catch up with Lee as he took the lead. In no time they arrived at the assembly hall, which was situated next to the Hokage's tower. Just as they landed, Shikamaru acknowledged them by shaking his head and pointing to the clock. It was five after nine and Tsunade and her council affiliates were seated at the head table.

Upon entering, Sakura expected to see a whole congregation of Jounins for selection and notification of the mission. However, she was mistaken when she only saw the faces of Naruto, Tenten, Shikamaru and Neji. Counting her and Lee, it made six in total. Lee hurried over to Naruto who sat in the closest row to the head table, leaving Sakura near the back.

" You certainly took your time." Neji reproached her disapprovingly.

Sakura replied, " We haven't even started yet."

" That's because we were waiting for YOU. There's no excuse for being late……unacceptable."

Her mouth opened in alarm as Neji turned away with a cold expression of displeasure. A surge of anger came from an unknown source inside Sakura as she glowered at him.

" Well, I'm sorry." She said, although almost nothing in her tone conveyed regret.

" There's no such time for an apology, especially if this were a battlefield."

Her blood began to boil under her skin. Instead of watching Neji walk away, Sakura pursed her lips angrily and caught up with his brisk pace.

" Excuse me, but what is your problem ?" she asked a little acidly.

" I don't answer stupid questions twice, but in your case I'm forced to make an exception." Neji snapped. " You're late and by definition that means MY squad lacks discipline."

And before Sakura could comprehend anything further, Neji departed and sat at the front. She slumped heavily to the floor, caught between a frown and a long, hard glare at Neji's back. A hot and angry sensation burned Sakura's eyes as Tsunade called the meeting to order.

For the past two weeks she'd been pitted against Neji's cold disposition. Ever since the night of the storm when she stayed over at the Bunke residence, it had been a roller coaster ride from bliss to upsetting. The following morning, Sakura woke up early and found him in the back garden sharpening his katana. Hyuga Neji made no indication about the other night or the kiss he had given her. It was as if nothing happened and nothing had changed in their relationship.

During the two weeks, Neji treated her as he generally did but lately he seemed callous and more cynical than usual.

The burning sensation of her eyelids was moistening and Sakura blinked furiously to get rid of it as faulty images of Neji's kiss flashed in her head. His icy demeanor was getting to her and Sakura wasn't handling it the way she wanted.

" Now that we're all here we can start by outlining the detailed mission from one of Konoha's most important clients." Tsunade said with folded hands. " Murase Shigeko, economy businessman and Ambassador of Grass Village to Konoha's Alliance has sent in a request for assistance. An important document has been stolen by a renegade group of radicals who posed as guardians to that document. The contents enclose the Grass Country's entire defense system—from sentry towers at the country's borders to the very last hidden trap. Since it has fallen into enemy hands, Grass is in its most vulnerable state of attack."

" The mission's objective is to retrieve the document in its entirety. There's been word that the radicals have both separated the scroll's contents and have been making copies for distribution to Grass's potential enemies. The original document is to be returned to Shigeko and all copies destroyed." Said one of the Hokage's council members.

Tsunade continued, " The radical settlement has been located in the forests that skirt the borders between Grass and Rain. I've already taken care of Konoha's safe passage through Rain so there's nothing to worry about if the enemy takes flight to the west."

The Fifth Hokage pulled out a hand-sized scroll and tossed it to the person closest to her. " This contains information gathered from surveillance of the forest area. For this mission I've appointed Hyuga Neji as a Jounin squad leader and not an Anbu. Also for reasons a squad chosen specifically by me is why only six of you are present. A small number is necessary to refrain from drawing attention to the heist. Move with stealth, exterminate with silence and speed."

Naruto looked excited with the concept of the mission. It sounded dangerous and difficult. The only problem was that it was meant to be a stealth mission—meaning the enemy party was not supposed to suspect the capture of the document—and Naruto rather would have liked to be apart of an open combat mission as an alternative. Nonetheless, whenever there was an opportunity to risk his life, he'd take it.

" Questions ?" Tsunade asked.

Shikamaru's hand shot up. " Is there a solid guarantee of no interference from Rain ?"

" Yes. Temporary passes were issued and I'll be distributing them shortly. Dealing with Rain has been a pain in my ass for too long…" Tsunade added with a grumble.

There was a long pause before the last hand came up. A bandaged right hand.

" Hokage-sama," spoke Neji in a formal tone. " Given the dangerous aspect of this mission concerning the squad, is there any possibility that you will allow me a team of five instead of six ? Less numbers heightens stealth."

Although Neji's back was turned to Sakura, he didn't have to look at her to let her know what his true intentions were. A whirlwind of fury erupted inside the petal-haired Jounin, making her fists clench so tightly they shook at her sides. Crescent moon wounds appeared on her palms, drawing blood from the anger she felt. Sakura wasn't stupid; she knew whom Neji was planning to cut from the squad if Tsunade let him.

Less numbers heightens stealth……the shittiest excuse that penetrated Sakura's ears……even though a fraction of it might have been true. There were more chances of not being revealed by the enemy with less numbers.

Sakura was about to protest angrily to Neji's proposal when Tsunade held up a hand.

" As good as your intentions might be Neji, I'm afraid I can't allow it. A squad of six is enough to not be discovered but at the same time if found out, it will be sufficient to fight in order to make a clean escape. All of this is possible if done well." Tsunade articulated.

The Hyuga nodded in obedience.

" Are we clear ?" The Hokage said.

" Crystal." Neji replied in a dry tone.

" Alright then, your team is to be dispatched tomorrow morning. Dismissed."

The council members disbanded and walked their separate ways as the squad of six stood up to examine their teammates. One of Tsunade's affiliates handed Lee the stack of passes to distribute, then disappeared with the others.

Sakura eyed Neji spitefully as he put a quick hand on Shikamaru's shoulder saying, " We'll discuss squad formation later on when we have better analysis of the area and its elements. Circulate the news; I have something else to take care of right now."

He didn't give her so much as a glance, sweeping by her and out the door. Sakura winced; the stab from Neji's formality made her more angry and hurt than the past two weeks combined.

What if she HAD fallen asleep on that night and his kiss was nothing but a dream ? A personal dream that pushed her to the very edge. Maybe she wanted him too much so she'd finally become delusional on what was real or not. Neji's real display of conduct toward made her feel like an utter fool.

Sakura didn't need to stay longer; she was anxious to get some fresh air. Her head was a mess and it needed to be emptied badly before it exploded. Just then a hand shot out and pulled her by the wrist. She looked into the worried yet bright face of Tenten.

" Hey, are you alright ?" The brunette asked, concerned.

" I……I don't know, " was all Sakura could muster. Her hands were quaking with stress as she raked them roughly through her long hair.

" Let's go take a walk. You okay with that ?"

Sakura nodded numbly and allowed herself to be led into town.

The two women didn't talk for a while; Sakura was merely content with the silence and her friend's company. She also felt better avoiding the subject of what was ailing her. When Tenten offered to buy her a ramen special at Ichiraku, Sakura couldn't refuse. At least eating away the troubles was considered temporary bliss.

When Sakura settled for a small order, Tenten established that there was absolutely no excuse her friend could possibly come up with for feeling lower than the ground. Putting her chopsticks down, she put her hands together and peered at Sakura closely.

" Okay, what's wrong ? And try to refrain from lying, it doesn't work." Tenten said.

Sakura forced a smile, turning it into a grit of her teeth. " Do you know what the hell is wrong with Neji ? After two years of spending time in his company, training my ass off to get up to par with him, you'd think that maybe, just MAYBE, I'd get some respect ? Obviously not because guess what kiddies, Haruno Sakura is wrong AGAIN."

And the rage continued. Tenten sat quietly sipping her soup with a good ear to Sakura's rants about her long time teammate. She began to wonder if Sakura would stop talking and start to breathe.

When the last complaint about the pokerfaced Hyuga escaped Sakura's mouth, Tenten sat back with a full stomach. She paid the fee with a carefree gesture and then turned toward her disconcerted friend.

" You know what ?" The brunette started simply.

" What ?" Sakura couldn't stop herself from snapping.

Tenten gave her a tiny smirk. " I think you've been in love with him much longer than you think."

Like Chouji pulling the Meat Tank technique and striking her dead on, Sakura's eyes widened considerably.

" I……what ?…" Her voice had quieted down into a whisper of an alarmed child being back into a corner.

" Oh, don't give me that." Tenten said wryly. " When did you become conscious to the fact that Neji was a man and not only a shinobi ?"

" I……don't know." Sakura buried her hands in her hair and held her head in strain.

" Look, I've known him for the long time. Even if he has the tendency to be a cold, arrogant, pigheaded bastard of a ninja, he's still just a man. And might I add, a man at level with Sasuke in looks."

Sakura huffed, " Looking attractive isn't the same thing as being considerate."

" Oh, I see. So you admit that you find him attractive ?"

" No—yes, I mean no. I don't know what I mean."

The sly grin on Tenten's face made her flush. Until now, Sakura had never explored her lukewarm feelings about Neji with anyone before. Not that they were lukewarm anymore either……

" Sakura," Tenten said. " When we were younger, I always thought I would be the one to end up with Neji. It seemed convenient since we were in the same team. He always used to give me this kind of look; a look he would only give to a comrade or a partner. Over the years that look never changed and I had to move on. I wasn't a masochist. There hasn't really been a woman in this world that could turn his head but……I think you've hit it dead on."

" As much as I appreciate your in-depth analysis," said Sakura dispiritedly. " I don't take Neji's attitude of being inconsiderate toward me as a display of affection. Everything is SO one-sided with him, it's almost amazing that he has people that still care if he exists."

Tenten chuckled softly, " Well, it takes a bit of effort to look underneath. I think Neji may feel something……and it scares him. The greater it feels, the further he backs away from you. Maybe you should tell him how you feel."

" No. That's out of the question."

" And why is that ?"

Sakura rubbed her temple. " Because……you said it yourself. All he'll do is back away."

Tenten shook her head. " I didn't say that you could use my words as an excuse. Just ask yourself these questions; do you want him ? Do you _need_ him ?"

_Can I love him as much as I loved Sasuke……_ The last question whispered inside Sakura's mind.

" Think about it." The brunette said, pointing a finger at her. " Don't let it drag on. When we get back from the Grass mission, you should have decided."

Glancing down at the few noodles swirling in her soup, Sakura saw Tenten's fingers come down and pass her the money for her order.

" Good thing you didn't eat much, I was worried I didn't have enough." Said Tenten with a renewed smile before leaving.

But Sakura was too distracted to hear.

* * *

It turned out that another cool morning was ahead of them. Sunrise had not yet begun since it was five o'clock when the team assembled at the front gate of the village. The rains scattered their early mists, leaving Konoha to look like the Water Country's Mist village. 

The team was traveling light, caring small packs of equipment and basic amounts of food. Their destination was only a few hours away of travel and since the mission was to be done quickly with stealth, making camp and staying longer than necessary on enemy area wasn't needed.

Sakura arrived with Naruto, finding Lee, Shikamaru and Neji already there. Tenten appeared a few seconds later, supplying the group with the max quantity of weaponry they could carry.

After Lee and Tenten ran the equipment check, Neji gathered the group to view the information they had so far. Rolling out the scroll, he outlined the vicinity of the enemy settlement on the map with his finger.

" This collection of data was taken about a week ago, therefore expecting a significant change in the enemy camp's arrangement of defenses isn't one of the first priorities. But what is," Neji said, " Is how far they've gone in preparing what defenses they have."

Shikamaru looked down at the red marks that charted the detection agents. " The enemy party isn't very big, hence the small size of space in the forest which they've chosen to occupy. They've been moving around from place to place frequently; as a result their defenses may be low."

" We have more of an upper hand anyway," Lee added. " Shigeko's personal forces put a halt to their pursuit when Konoha was called to aid. It's possible the enemy is taking it for granted that they can lower defenses since there's nobody left on their tail."

Sakura glanced at Lee and shook her head. " We shouldn't make any assumptions. Shigeko's withdrawal of his shinobi may also cause the enemy to heighten their defenses. They might have taken it as a sign that Shigeko will ask aid from a third party—us."

" This is the area where the document is allegedly located. We should expect the security to be a little tighter. Guards and traps; the works." Said Tenten, her finger circling black marks near a region of trees.

" Since this is to be a stealth mission," Neji continued, " The team will split into two sub-teams: Alpha, consisting of Lee, Shikamaru and myself, and Beta, Naruto, Tenten and Sakura. Only three are necessary to capture the document without causing too much of a scene—something we should still avoid nonetheless."

The Hyuga turned to Shikamaru, gesturing slightly for him to convey the remainder of the squad configuration to the rest of the group.

Shikamaru nodded, " Alpha is going to be our dispatch and capture team. Since Neji operates as navigator, the byakugan will be useful in pinpointing the security, visible or obscured, surrounding the stronghold. If Alpha causes commotion in any way, I'll be able to subdue them with the kagemane. If that still isn't enough time to secure the document, Alpha's final line of defense is Lee."

Looking across the group, Shikamaru wasn't surprised to see Naruto with a sour look on his face. He sighed heavily, knowing what was coming next.

" If you tell me that group Beta stands around like a bunch of assholes, I quit." Naruto stood back and crossed his arms.

" I was just about to get there." Shikamaru rolled his eyes in a grouchy manner. " Naruto, your team steadies the entire team's escape from enemy territory. In case further security is alerted on the outside, Beta will act as decoy and distract the enemy into the opposite direction, making for a cleaner getaway. Kage bunshin will be more than helpful in that situation."

Reaching into his pouch, Neji pulled out five, tiny, disk-like objects and distributed one to each member of the team.

" We'll be communicating with each other with these earpieces. They're going to be kept on at all times so there's no excuse for anybody to be anywhere they shouldn't be." he said.

" What if the information on the scroll is off ?" Sakura asked Shikamaru. " We shouldn't take it for granted that the scroll is in one place. Did you take a good look at the landscape ?"

Sakura pointed to a bunch of jagged lines that referred to a rock wall near the camp.

" What does that have to do with anything ?" questioned Naruto.

" Supposedly there are a few more tents around this area and it could very well be there." She said.

" We have a stealth mission. One way or another, timing is always going to be against us." Neji said to her tersely. " And what exactly do you propose ? That we stroll in and out of each of those tents ?"

" You KNOW I didn't mean it that way." Sakura's voice became like venom. " If the information is wrong, Beta is going to be forced toward alternative means. If Alpha reaches a dud in the so-called location, we can't waste any more time by looking after your asses. One or two of us will have to take on the task of getting to those other tents if you don't find anything in the said-whereabouts."

Neji's eyes narrowed in confrontation, " Beta is NOT splitting up. Since there was already a high percentage of chance that the scroll was kept in that place, we'll need Beta for coverage. Breaking the decoy and backup team guarantees the suicide of the squad."

" How can you be so sure of everything ?" Sakura didn't realize that she was snapping. " You could be wrong."

All of a sudden, the presence of the others faded away as the hostility became more prominent in the eyes of both Neji and Sakura.

" And if I'm not and you so much as take a single step outside of the mission plan, I'll deal with your penalty personally." He said to her severely with a harsh, acid edge.

He spoke to her like a regular Jounin captain but there was something more forceful behind his words and Sakura couldn't tolerate it. Without thinking, she rushed blindly into argument.

" As soon as I get conformation from either Lee or Shikamaru about the incorrect position of the document, I'm going to head out and I don't give a rat's ass whether or not you approve. It could be the difference between completing the mission or failing."

" Don't make me repeat myself." Neji's voice was now a low, menacing growl. " I'll make sure of it that you know your place."

" Don't you dare threaten me, Neji." Sakura replied viciously. " Touch me and I'll—"

" Enough !" Tenten slammed a hand on the area map. " Both of you, PLEASE, this really isn't the time ! We obviously have something more important on our hands so will you do everybody a grand favor and be civil for the next forty-eight hours ?"

The brunette glanced back and forth between Neji's cold expression and Sakura's hostile facade. A few tense and angry seconds flew by until Neji finally stood up and fetched his equipment.

" Move out." He said soullessly, void of any emotion.

Lee looked at Sakura who had her eyes closed in strain. Naruto and Shikamaru also picked up their equipment, trying to give her an encouraging gaze.

" Come on Sakura, let's go." Said Lee quietly with a hand on her shoulder.

Sakura nodded stiffly, fighting off the large lump in her throat. Her eyes avoided Neji's back as she shot her exasperated glare into the ground below. Things between her and Neji weren't getting better, they were only getting worse.


	10. Chapter 10

**A Last Request**

Written by: Mikami

**Warnings**: Profanity, sexuality, main character death.

* * *

He made sure she didn't know he was watching her. It's had become an unconscious habit for him ever since the night where he chose to go against his better judgment. 

Sakura was having a talk with Shikamaru a few meters away and a few strands of their conversation was made audible to Neji's ears. It was something about their earlier argument concerning the squad's sub-groups. Neji shut it out again and walked towards Naruto who was fishing through his bag. The blonde pulled out a chocolate bar and heartily began to peel the wrapping away.

They were within area of the enemy encampment after traveling the entire day without fear of losing their stamina. Red and orange scorched the sky during the sunset, providing time for them to rest a little before the mission commenced. Neji looked above through the waving branches of trees. A few minutes more and they'd have to separate into two groups.

It bothered him how his eyes would automatically fall on Sakura; he brought them down again. Neji's jaw tightened when he saw her fastening the wire of the earpiece to her neck and covering it with the black garment she wore. She quickly pulled back her glossy pink locks into a low ponytail and concealed her face from the nose down with a mask of cloth.

It was a battle to ignore the tension between them. After he kissed her it was too much of an inner shock for him to handle and Neji found himself wishing he declined his urges. He couldn't understand the strange ache that came with being with her and as well as close contact. It was a glorious kind of ache; the scent of her skin, the teasing brush of her hair and the sound of her breathing…

But Neji had pushed her away. Their 'relationship' was cracking due to their arguments and neither him nor Sakura were putting any effort in to save it. However, Neji was painfully aware that the majority of the problem was his fault.

If he had just stopped himself……if he had not been so hypnotized by her……

_Hey Neji, do me a favor and don't fall in love with her._

A crinkling noise brought Neji out of the black hole of his dilemmas. Naruto had finished the chocolate bar and was licking his thumb.

" Now I can go wreak some havoc." He said cheerily.

The corner of Neji's mouth lifted slightly; he was thankful for the interruption. Pushing Sakura and the rest of his problems aside, he secured his own earpiece and pulled his mask down.

The end of sunset was upon them when they made the last few adjustments to the equipment before leaving their prep area. The group was swift when moving out among the trees and they traveled until one hundred yards from the enemy encampment, where Neji issued the division of Alpha and Beta.

_Byakugan_

As the team moved into their respective groups, Naruto invoked two of his shadow clones to add to Alpha. Once complete, Neji silently gestured for Alpha to move on ahead of him to the right as Naruto led Beta to the left. Before leaving with his group, Neji had the tiny urge to look back at Sakura. As a reply, Sakura tapped her earpiece, reminding him spitefully of their earlier argument. At that moment, Neji leapt away into the trees with a renewed rush of resentment.

The height of their disagreement had simmered during the day but Sakura felt she pissed him off quite a bit before entering into the mission. The better side of her was scolding, telling her that it wasn't a smart move to irritate the captain of the squad the second before the mission commenced. However, the other side took a haughty stand and was glad to hamper him in any way possible.

Sakura shook her head vigorously and put her thoughts and instincts to the task at hand. The group closed in on the enemy encampment and Naruto stopped behind a thick brush of undergrowth. From behind the cover of large leaves and foliage they were able to look in on the oppositional activities.

The enemy camp appeared to be divided into two sections. Both sections had an arrangement of various sized tents. Between them were two large tables with a canopy overhead, ruffling with the blowing wind. A group of enemy ninjas were there, discussing a topic among huge, table-sized scrolls. Amid the group of tents on the right side peeked the top of the largest tent where allegedly the original copy of Grass' defense system resided.

A voice came through on Beta's earpieces. At first it was fuzzy but then it straightened itself out.

" Fifty meters from Alpha target," Shikamaru said. " What is Beta's position ?"

" Beta stands on the outskirts of the enemy camp. Mobile enemy count on the west side numbers at least seven, including one enemy official, that makes it eight," replied Tenten.

" In other words these guys are slacking off," Naruto muttered.

" Watch our backs," said Lee.

In response, Naruto silently motioned his group more to the left in the undergrowth to provide them with a clearer view to the entrance of the large tent. There were two guards standing around near the opening flap, having a smoke and were engaged in conversation.

Nearby, perched high and out of sight in the branches of the trees, Neji's veined gaze looked down upon the tent. With his unwavering vision he was able to see inside and all that lay within. There was actually another layer of covering within the tent—a wood frame complete with walls to make the tent stood properly. A desk and chair was situated near the end of the room, making the area appear to function like an office. Notably, due to the wood frame, the only quiet way in was through the front entrance.

" We're moving in," Shikamaru said quietly. " The attention of the guards is only thirty to fifty percent on their task."

Neji nodded at Shikamaru and put his hands together to convert a portion of chakra into a powerful wave of genjutsu. Facing the position of the guards near the tent's opening, the illusion was projected directly into their heads.

Alpha watched as the talking stopped and was replaced with unsavory expressions of alarm, and then sickness. One guard had to put a hand on his partner's shoulder to steady himself on his feet. They turned pale and deathly ill within a few seconds and began to shudder with growing faces of nausea. Sweat poured down the sides of their foreheads as they stopped paying attention to one another and busied themselves with their own dilemma.

Neji motioned to Naruto's two clones and they responded by transforming into exact duplicates of the hacking guards below. The clones jumped to the ground and quickly rushed at the oblivious men, knocking them out cleanly. On signal, Neji, Lee and Shikamaru leapt down swiftly, grabbed the two unconscious bodies and entered into the tent while Naruto's clones replaced the guards outside.

" Beta, do you copy ?" Neji asked, testing the transmission.

" We're holding the fort outside," Naruto replied, boredom slipping into his voice.

" Good."

Behind Naruto, Sakura squatted between the grass and bushes alongside Tenten. If the document was really in the tent, the mission was about to be over in a minute or two. But Sakura wasn't about to give into the inhibition that Neji was right at all costs. Aside from the grudge she was holding against him, there was still the inkling at the back of her head telling her the situation wasn't the way it seemed.

She received a look from Tenten as if to say that she knew what her teammate was thinking. In Tenten's eyes there was a definite promise to stop Sakura from doing anything rash. Sakura didn't hold it against the brunette but if need be, she was planning to plow her over to look for the document herself.

Inside, Alpha was immediate in their search for the document. After securing restraints and gags over the unconscious guards and stuffing them in a far corner of the tent, the team was quick to go through the desk.

Shikamaru opened the drawers on the right side and found nothing but useless papers and writing materials. A few scrolls were scattered at the bottom drawer with various labels and colors along with an endless supply of parchment.

To the left side, Lee was rapidly brushing through stacks of paper and envelopes. He held one between his hands and found it was still opened.

" This is a directory of Grass' enemies. I had no idea there were that many criminal organizations and groups that want Grass to fall," he said, engrossed.

" What they want is the land," Neji replied as his hands checked under the desk for secret compartments. " If an oppositional power, even a criminal one, can be stalwart enough to overthrow Grass' form of government, the land and all its resources can be taken quickly."

" I guess they were tired of squatting below buildings, alleys and hostile territories; they figured it would be better to steal someone else's home," Shikamaru said.

Lee shrugged and kept looking through the papers. He passed a few more useless articles and more enemy correspondence letters. In the process the drawer came loose and he checked inside for additional compartments.

Behind the desk, Neji was looking at the four drawers when Lee called him over.

" I found something," he said, sifting through the scrolls in the very bottom drawer. He picked one out and tossed it to Neji.

The Hyuga opened it carefully and examined its contents. " It's a copy of the plans."

Instantly after Neji's declaration, Lee and Shikamaru dove into the drawer to unlock any scroll that provided a sign that it was the original. The drawer was deep but their fingers hurried over each one; every time they checked a scroll as a duplicate, they threw it back.

" No good. This is a drawer full of copies," Lee said, shaking his head.

" Did you find any hidden drawers or compartments ?" Neji asked, urgently.

" Yeah, but there was nothing."

At his reply, Neji pulled out the entire drawer of duplicate scrolls. The three of them peered slowly into the dust and darkness of the desk. Shikamaru reached in the hole and his hands brushed a few dust webs and filth before his fingers closed around a cylindrical object. Pulling it out hurriedly, Alpha become anxious as he began to open it.

" Naughty, naughty," whispered a slippery voice from above them.

Neji was true to his reflexes when he automatically shot a kunai from where the voice wafted. The kunai hit the ceiling with a sharp noise and it was followed by a rasping chuckle from an invisible enemy.

" It's rude to touch other people's things, or did your mothers not teach you that ?"

Lee, Shikamaru and Neji eyed each other briefly before leaping out of the way of a huge bladed weapon in the shape of a sickle. Dirt and grass on the tent floor burst into the air as team Alpha rolled away to avoid the attack.

" You're not Grass-nin," the voice said, moving around them. " Who are you ?"

Neji smirked while reaching into his kunai holster.

" Why don't you find out ?"

Alpha got to its feet and readied for battle.

Just then all the shadows inside the tent began to waver and shake. In front of their eyes, the shadows of the desk, chair and drawers began to deform on the ground and slide up the wooden wall in dark, thick strands. Once they converged to form a mass of black, the bladed sickle came flying directly out from its depths.

Lee crouched low just in time before the weapon took his head off. Immediately after the release of the weapon, its owner's lean body lunged out from the throng of shadows.

Shikamaru's mouth dropped open in alarm, as he was getting ready to subdue the enemy with the kagemane. But to his plight, the enemy delighted in moving in and out of shadows, joining with them and using them as cover from attacks.

Moving quickly, Shikamaru dodged the sickle and let fly two handfuls of shuriken. A pained moan escaped his mouth the moment he received a hard kick to the back. The scroll in his hand soared across the room, out of reach.

" Pathetic," the enemy tittered mockingly and launched himself toward Lee.

" I'll show you who's pathetic," Lee uttered under his breath.

The high-speed rate of the enemy's body launch was within seconds but Lee countered quickly with a bone-shattering uppercut to his jaw. It caught the enemy by surprise, making his eyes almost bulge out of his skull as he crashed to the ground like a limber rag doll.

His back hit the desk hard with an audible bang and left him sputtering. A second later he turned vicious eyes to Alpha and slowly got to his feet. Lee, Shikamaru and Neji looked at him with slightly widened eyes as he rose to his full height of over six feet. The enemy's pale skin appeared even whiter against the shadows and his tall, lean, muscular frame towered over theirs. His gray bodysuit was stretched taut over his arms and legs, which were long and gangly.

The angered look on the enemy's face faded into a maniacal grin and he revealed rows upon rows of yellow pointed teeth below a sharp, hawk-like nose and beady red eyes. His long fingers toyed with his sickle anxiously as he stared at them with a passion for blood.

He hurled his sickle once again and this time a spray of blood polluted the air.

Outside within the undergrowth, Naruto tapped at his earpiece furiously to gain back the lost connection.

" Shit," he swore. " Alpha's not responding. There's too much damn interference."

A loud buzzing sound also infiltrated Sakura and Tenten's ears as their eyes darted to the tent. Outside the door flap, everything looked perfectly normal with Naruto's clones standing in for the guards.

" Something's wrong," Tenten said. " The transmission can't be hindered this long."

" I'll go take a peek."

Naruto stared at the door flap and one of his clones ventured inside.

While Tenten and Naruto were occupied with the tent, Sakura's attention had strayed away from the situation and was investigating an enemy discussion to her left. With growing suspicion, she shifted her position and tried to grasp the shreds of their conversation.

" Our last correspondence has finally given a reply after two weeks. We've also finished establishing all meeting points for the safe delivery of the document copies."

" That's good. Then there's a guarantee of no intrusion from any nearby government ?"

" Completely positive. As long as we have the original document, it's checkmate."

" How about the production rate of copies ?"

" It's going well. The first batch of copies is in the master office inside the Superior's desk. They're ready to be delivered tomorrow morning at the first light of dawn to the organizations in the Rain Country. As for the production rate at this moment, we have people readying the next batch to those in Wind."

" Are they almost done ? The original document should be taken back to the Superior's tent soon for safe keeping."

" About seventy-five percent. It should take until midnight, more or less."

" Alright. I'll be needing to survey the rest of their progress."

" Right this way then."

The two enemy ninja walked away as their voices disappeared with the distance. Sakura sat back with a fervent feeling bubbling beneath her skin when her eyes followed the men to the left. The anxious feeling in her gut grew tenfold when they passed the tents and strolled right into an opening in the rock wall.

A realization burned on Sakura's face. The enemy conversation had confirmed her suspicions that the document was not present in the alleged location but was still in use for making the copies. And through the rock wall was where the copies were being produced.

Sakura turned back to Naruto and Tenten when they exploded in a flurry of worry and desperation. Suddenly, a deafening screech from the earpiece almost shattered their eardrums. Then it was followed by the sound of crashing and the roar of battle.

Looking up, Beta saw a couple of nearby ninja notice the commotion that was going on inside the tent.

" Oh great the more, the merrier," Naruto griped after he sent in his second clone to aid Alpha in their fight for the scroll.

" Looks like this mission's going to be open combat real soon," said Tenten, pulling out two handfuls of kunai.

Sakura put her hands on their shoulders, " I know where the document is."

" Don't we all ?"

Naruto stood up and prepared for another round of kage bunshin but Sakura pulled him back down.

" No, it's not in the tent. Those are just a bunch of copies," she said urgently and pointed to the rock wall. " I overheard something and it turns out that I was right earlier. They're making the copies in there."

" Sakura, this isn't the time to vent about how much of a bastard Neji is. You can do that later for all I care but right now Alpha has their hands full with a surprise security measure !" Tenten said, aggravated.

The petal-haired Jounin roared back at her.

" Right now, Alpha is getting their asses whipped for no damn reason because the document isn't there !"

" Of course it is ! They've been trying to get a hold of the scroll for the past five minutes !"

" You know what ?" Sakura said angrily, getting to her feet. " You and Naruto go back them up. At least a greater commotion around the tent will cause some heads to turn so I can get the document myself."

" What ! Are you fucking ludicrous !" Naruto looked at her incredulously. " That's suicide, Sakura. I'm not letting you go."

He grabbed her arm but she shoved him off. Sakura backed away and took out both her kodachi.

" Either come with me or don't. It's your choice, but it's also the difference between completing this mission and failing it. Remember that."

Naruto and Tenten watched in dismay as Sakura leapt from the undergrowth's confines and into the tent area, where she was able to dodge the sights of a few enemy ninja.

Clamping his eyes shut, Naruto's fingers wound their way into his blonde tresses and grasped them hard in frustration.

" Dammit !" He cursed. " It's one thing to want to get back at Neji because he's a bloody asshole but committing suicide is going a bit overboard."

" Beta…" a fuzzy voice suddenly came through on transmission.

" Lee ?" Tenten asked hopefully, tapping in.

" …tied up……right…now……scroll…a……copy." Another crashing noise interrupted Lee's voice.

" What ? Lee !"

Then Shikamaru's voice blared through clearly, " We need backup NOW."

Tenten observed the crooked, newfound grin on Naruto's face and it spread through every one of his features like a growing shadow. The blonde quickly put his hands together as a barrage of shadow clones appeared, surrounding him.

" Tenten, I'll go help Alpha," he said. " Sakura will need you. Go."

Naruto jumped high in the air and all his clones followed him like a glorious flock of birds. The clones headed after him toward the tent where Tenten could see waves of blue chakra being emitted from underneath.

" Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou !"

Inside the tent, the gangly enemy ninja could barely stifle a gasp of pain as he was hurled down into the ground. He didn't understand. After he had destroyed the two guard clones and thrown his sickle for what seemed like the tenth time, he expected the same amount of blood damage as before. However, the ninja with the strange pale eyes had evaded him and performed a mind-blowing stunt of his own.

The pain was excruciating; it was like having every part of his body stabbed all at once with a million daggers. Once he was on his back, stationary but with a few agonizing twitches, the enemy looked up at his opponent as a trickle of blood dripped from the side of his mouth.

" If you're curious to know how many times I hit you, it was only sixty-four," The Hyuga said flatly.

The enemy moaned on the ground and forced himself to sit up. A small cry escaped him and he felt as if all his muscles tore simultaneously.

Shikamaru and Lee came up behind Neji as a loud roar from outside the tent caught their ears. They recognized it immediately as the cavalry.

" He's late," Shikamaru lamented dryly.

" Beta has intercepted !" Naruto's eager voice came through.

The last light of the sunset cast warring shadows upon the door flap and the silhouette of Naruto and his clones could be seen entangling with the enemy ninja on the outside. Neji saw through the tent's wooden walls and discovered in frenzy that Sakura and Tenten were missing. Beta had broken up without his authorization.

" Naruto, where is Sakura !" He shouted angrily.

" She located the real position of the document. She and Tenten went to retrieve it !"

The news hit Neji like a harpoon that aimed to split his head open.

" FUCK."

He raked an infuriated hand through his long dark locks and gritted his teeth tightly as a rush of rage and worry created a horribly vile combination inside his stomach. Deep inside, Neji knew this would happen; after all she was unbelievably stubborn and headstrong—qualities they shared. Beginning the mission, Neji had hoped at the back of his mind that she would be smart and consider not going against orders. But the wiser part of him knew she would.

A slippery laugh came from the gangly enemy on the ground. He wheezed and coughed up blood in between his outrageous cackles. He slapped his knee in enjoyment and peered up at Neji through red, beady eyes.

" Looks like something precious to you is going to perish," He said with sick mirth. " I foresee her death as slow, torturous and extremely acrimonious."

Neji grabbed his neck violently, lifting him partially off the ground and increasing the pain he felt from having all sixty-four of his tenketsu closed. A cold fire smoldered in his pale gaze with a piercing hatred.

" Let me tell you what I foresee," his voice was low and undeniably menacing. " You're going to die."

A kunai circled Neji's finger briefly before he plunged it deep within his enemy's gut. His unfeeling gaze stayed stationary after the enemy ninja's yellow eyes widened in shock as his breath gave way into quick, short gasps. He gave a few last violent coughs, splattering crimson stripes of blood across Neji's emotionless face.

To make sure his enemy was completely dead, Neji had grasped the handle of the kunai tightly and dragged it upward until his chest and then shoved the weapon inside the flesh until it could be seen no more. A river of blood coursed to the ground, staining the dirt and blades of grass.

Lee and Shikamaru peered at their squad leader, perplexed. Normally, the enemy would have been killed quickly because of the situation but for Neji to take time in taking the enemy's life was a little unusual for the moment.

Neji put a bloody hand to his earpiece, " Naruto, where's the location of the document ?"

" Through the rock wall on the other side of the encampment," He said, huffing between punches.

The Hyuga turned to Shikamaru and Lee.

" Help Naruto outside. I need you to clear the place up so we can leave, then rendezvous back at the prep area."

His comrades nodded quickly and they all left the tent, each going their separate ways.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the camp, Sakura had managed to sneak to the opening of a cave in the rock wall without any problem. Most of the enemy's attention was being subdued by Naruto's commotion on the other side. Peering through the hole, she saw the coast was clear and she prepared to venture in. A hand came from behind and grabbed her shoulder.

Sakura whirled around frantically to find Tenten. She exhaled heavily with a hand on her chest.

" You scared me," she said. " What are you doing here ? I thought you went off with Naruto."

Tenten shrugged and gave her a smile. " I won't let you do anything crazy without me."

Grinning shortly, the two female ninja crept into the cave with their weapons out. The new moonlight from outside died at the entrance when they walked deeper into the light of torches that lined against the rock wall.

The pathway through the cave became narrower as the number of torches increased. The sounds of voices also became louder when they reached the end of the path. Sakura and Tenten crept low between large boulders until they entered into a large rock cavern. They peered downward and found eighteen ninja among small groups of machinery, all of which were humming with life as they pumped out scroll copies. The ninja were in an assembly line, rolling and tightening each scroll and putting them in groups for later distribution.

" There," Sakura whispered, gesturing to the two ninja she saw before. They were weaving in and out through the workers and surveying them two at a time. After they were done, they walked to the far end of the rock cavern and departed through another passage.

" There's a bad number of odds down there. We'll never get past them unnoticed," Tenten said, fiddling with her kunai.

" I know and two of them just left. The original document has to be through that passage."

The brunette beside Sakura sighed and she flipped the kunai twice between her fingers.

" I'll cover for you," she said matter-of-factly.

Sakura's mouth opened to protest but Tenten shook her head.

" I…thanks, Tenten."

" Hey, we've already gone against orders and virtually placed ourselves in a state of suspension. We might as well go the whole nine yards," Tenten smiled warmly at her comrade.

She calmly stepped back and pulled out two red trimmed scrolls from her pouch. Standing them vertically on either side of her, Tenten performed a sequence of seals before crossing her arms together.

" Soushouryu !"

Sakura jumped down to the cavern below as an enormous eruption of smoke billowed out from their rock platform. The ninjas in the assembly line were dumbfounded at the sudden explosion and shocked gasps and cries echoed off the cavern walls when they struggled desperately to see what was going on.

The blinded enemy lingered about, bumping into desks, machinery and the arranged batches of scrolls as Sakura was kept concealed by the smoke. Just as she made it to the other side of the rock cavern, two roaring dragons of smog shot up toward the cavern ceiling and transformed into an arrangement of twisting scrolls.

The smoke was beginning to clear and Tenten had revealed herself to the enemy by launching multiple weapons of any blade imaginable down below. A few enemy ninja were killed instantly but the rest had hid behind the rocks and were scrambling around with their own weapons to counter her assault.

Thrusting her kodachi ahead of her, Sakura found her way through the rock passage to where she found the two ninja from earlier. The passage led to a small rock chamber where a few tables were set up to form another office. Stacks of papers were piled on top of the furniture as a few torches lit the room brightly. The two ninja were looking through the document of Grass' defense system when Sakura walked in.

" We were expecting company," one of the ninjas said. " With all that racket outside, there's bound to be somebody lurking around while the companion distracts the others."

Sakura held up her kodachi and pursed her lips together. They both had known. But when did the enemy sense their presence ? Maybe it had been when she and Tenten had first walked into the rock cavern.

" I've gone through a little bit of trouble to get here, so why don't you just make it worth my while ?" Sakura said contemptuously.

The two ninja glanced at each other temporarily while sharing a smile, and then put down the document on one of the desks.

" Murase Shigeko was a fool. He didn't realize that sending a third party to retrieve the defense system blueprints is absolutely folly in the utmost."

They eyed Sakura with a hunger for combat and with outstretched arms and fingers, they began to circle her like a pair of ferocious wolves. Sakura bent her legs slowly and at the same time she kept a look out for their footwork. One foot crossed over the other with an almost dazzling rhythm as the two ninja brandished an iron claw on one hand.

" What are you in the mood to see ?" One ninja said to his partner.

The other one grinned toothily and licked the end of his claw. " How about her insides ?"

Both of them charged at Sakura from the left and right, claws ahead of them in a rapid motion. Sakura quickly dodged the first ninja and clashed blades with the other. She brought her leg up immediately after to plant a swift kick to his side. He was stunned by the attack but came back to his senses when he pummeled her in the stomach with his free hand.

Sakura gasped as the air flew from her body. The torches on the walls flashed blindly by her eyes as she disentangled her kodachi and jumped back. The ninja didn't give her that luxury of space as they leapt toward her again. This time, only one attacked while the other moved below Sakura's eyesight and slashed her thigh with his four-bladed claw.

The pain forced her hands to move lightning quick and she performed a seal.

" Kage bunshin no jutsu !"

Five clones appeared behind the two ninja, all wielding kodachi. Sakura jumped away for cover as the clones began their attack. She heaved from the hot-white pain on her thigh and she had time to glance down. Four jagged gashes gaped open at her, from which blood was streaming down her leg.

Biting her lip tightly, Sakura rejoined the fight and blended in with her clones. For a while the enemy seemed confused as they received an onslaught of taijutsu attacks from every side.

The real Sakura gave one ninja a powerful kick to the hand and disarmed his claw by cleanly slashing off his hand. However, the ninja hardly cried in pain as he looked upon his loss of limb by simply looking down. It was the opportunity to catch Sakura off-guard and his body twisted rapidly through the air. She countered by crossing her kodachi together and she held her ground when the impact of his body crashed upon her blades.

Another slash opened the flesh of Sakura's shoulder, thwarting the iron defense of her kodachi. Her arm loosened from the burning sting of the attack and her second enemy was about to run her through when she ducked and his partner received the blow instead. His comrade fell to the floor, dead.

Maddened by rage, the enemy ninja wasted no time in taking revenge. The claw on his hand dripped with her blood and he put a finger to the blade, taking some off and putting it into his mouth.

" You taste good," he said, before rushing at her dead on.

Her clones went to stop him but he flew through them like a piercing arrow. They disappeared in puffs of smoke as he aimed for Sakura's chest.

* * *

Neji sprinted down the narrow hallway of the rock cave, and quickly but deftly examined his surroundings and the destination. He reached the end of the hall in a matter of seconds and the sounds of battle were brought to his ears. With the byakugan, he could see clearly through the rock walls and the uproar that was making them shake furiously. 

He entered into a huge rock cavern and found Tenten busy with five enemy ninja. The bodies of the other thirteen were dead and scattered over boulders and other parts of the area—all had some kind of weapon embedded in them.

Tenten was currently fighting with strings of chakra attached to her fingers. A torrent of blades swept the area dangerously since they were connected to each hand. She whipped them accurately and killed two more enemies.

With a battle cry, she was just about to finish off the other remaining ninja when two kunai came from above her and struck her enemies in the forehead. With grave shock on each of their faces, they slumped lifelessly to the ground.

Tenten turned on her heel with surprise and found Neji right behind her. She was heaving for air to catch her breath and she managed a smirk.

" As you can see, we found the real location."

" Let's not start that," Neji replied.

" Sakura's gone through there," Tenten mentioned, pointing to the next rock chamber and saving Neji the trouble of asking. She knew the prime reason why the Hyuga had risked the rest of the mission to come to Sakura's aid. The brunette bit her lip furiously in an attempt not to look smug.

Neji caught on quickly to her reaction to his arrival and he briefly looked annoyed.

" Lee, Shikamaru and Naruto are cleaning up outside. Join them and we'll meet back at the prep area," He said quickly. " Leave Sakura to me."

Tenten gave a nod and leapt up to the upper hallway passage. However, before turning her back to leave, she watched Neji race toward the opening of the rock wall. She shook her head with a grin and went to join the rest of her team.

Inside the rock chamber, Sakura was practically kneeling on the ground, exhausted from the lack of air and the loss of blood. Her pink hair was matted with red and her arms were shaking in an effort to keep herself from collapsing. Clamping her teeth together, she raised her kodachi against the cruel laugh of her enemy.

" Shall we end this charade ?" He suggested mockingly. " I'm getting awfully tired by your lack of enthusiasm."

" Bastard," she spat. " I won't stop until I've run you through three times."

" That's quite ambitious of you since you can barely stand up, let alone dodge my next attack."

" Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much ?"

" On occasion, yes. But the people who say that usually die," He grinned and pointed his claw toward her threateningly.

While Sakura heaved on the floor, she was more realistic about her situation on the inside. Her enemy was right and she could hardly move without feeling an excruciating amount of pain. At that moment she prepared for a last stand.

The enemy sensed her bluff and it made him grin all the more. He was about to charge in for the final blow when a dangerous instinct kicked in, letting him know of another presence. He swiftly whirled around and blocked a handful of shuriken that unexpectedly came from behind. Sakura's emerald eyes widened in unmistakable alarm; the pulse in her neck had almost stopped beating.

" Run," Neji told the clawed ninja derisively.

" On the contrary," The enemy said shortly, ignoring Sakura. " This makes it all the more intriguing since you've unwittingly restocked my supply of weapons."

" How enlightening."

The cynicism in Nej's voice was as malicious as an acid bite, full of emotionless cruelty and severe disdain.

A lift from the corner of the enemy's mouth shifted into a crafty grin. He stretched his arms outward and instantly all shuriken in the room flew to his fingertips. The bladed handfuls of weapons hovered close to his palms as he pointed them spitefully at Neji. He gave a harsh bark of laughter and then forcing his chakra outward, he shot them directly at his opponent at a damaging high speed.

They flew through the air like bullets but Neji seemed unaffected by the enemy's show of skill. A blue aura of chakra burst around the Hyuga as he gave off a pitiless smile.

" Hakke," he said. " Shou Kaiten !"

Immediately the enemy became confused. The flying shuriken had barely hit Neji and the growing field of chakra was so increasingly powerful the ninja was able to see it light up the rock chamber to a shade of blue. Before his eyes, Neji's figure transformed into a blur and spun so hastily, all the shuriken were instantly deflected away. But what knocked the sense out of him was the fact that the shuriken were suddenly directed at him.

The vigorous shockwave from Nej's high-speed assault threw the enemy hard against the rock wall. The shuriken quickly followed suit and shot at him simultaneously and pinned him agonizingly to the rock. It was a messy display of blood and horror as the enemy ninja died instantly at Neji's will.

When Neji stopped spinning, the sounds of enemy cavalry reached his ears and with the byakugan he saw them coming to investigate the cave.

On the ground, Sakura stood torn between surprise and a painful gasp for air as Neji wordlessly ran over to her. He glanced at her briefly and bent down to scoop her up in his arms. As the Hyuga held her tightly against his chest to secure her back and injured legs, Sakura stared at him completely flabbergasted.

He didn't return her gaze but carried her out of the rock chamber and burst into a run.

Neji's legs pumped hard beneath him. The enemy was on the rise again and he and Sakura desperately needed to escape. She was in no condition for another battle and his combat ability was limited due to the task of carrying her.

They fled through the rock cavern quickly without being seen. When the upper rock passage was clear, Neji leapt up high to reach it.

_Neji_…

Sakura's arms unconsciously tightened around him as they soared upward into the air. Her head had also unwittingly found its way between his shoulder and neck; Neji's familiar, musky scent filled her nostrils and reminded her fleetingly about what it was like to be close to him.

Burying her face in his long dark tresses, Sakura clamped her eyes shut when she felt a dangerous wave of chakra being expelled from all over Neji's body. Two additional enemy ninjas found them trying to escape and he had killed them instantly with their own weapons without lifting a finger off her.

" Most of the riffraff have been cleared off but don't get too comfortable," Lee's voice said through Neji's transmission. " Tenten's joined us and we're off the to the prep area. See you in fifteen."

As a reaction to the message, Neji's sprint increased rapidly and soon he and Sakura left the cave and were outside under a dark blanket of stars. The moon above shone brightly over the combat-ridden landscape of the enemy encampment as the last two Konoha Jounins escaped unnoticed into the woods.

The light from the camp vanished when Neji and Sakura headed deep through the forest. The trees grew closer together and the branches entangled with each other to block out the sky, leaving the area almost in darkness.

Sakura felt the wind blow against her face as Neji bounded from branch to branch. The refreshing feeling was only temporary when she started to feel the tension rise within their wordless silence. The last event in which she and Neji talked was a heated argument that stemmed from an earlier problem—the night when he had supposedly kissed her.

Neji's arms stiffened considerably when he leapt off his hundredth branch. A flash-work of a million, unnamed emotions were swarming inside him and Sakura's presence was just feeding the fire. Back in the tent when Naruto had told him that Sakura went to retrieve the scroll herself, he almost lost it despite the calm and cool demeanor he projected on the outside. His speed increased while hurling distraughtly toward the rock cave. All Neji could remember thinking was how his worry had fueled his anger tenfold.

How dare she…how dare she lead him to believe that she might have perished. Neji cursed Sakura to the ends of the earth and damned her for giving him a fear that she might have……

_Died_…

But Neji wouldn't let her. He'd begin a war with fate just to keep her alive. If Sakura left him, he'd be totally, utterly lost and alone. Neji couldn't bare the thought of surrendering her to the cold, cruel hands of death.

Sakura was startled when Neji's pace slowed down. He jumped down from the tree branches and landed in a moonlight-filled clearing of the forest. They were only ten minutes from the prep area and the clearing was virtually deserted.

Neji's arms were tense and awkward from the rage boiling beneath his skin and he put Sakura down with a lack of gentleness.

A small fear stirred in the pit of Sakura's stomach when he broke contact with her. She made a bold effort to stand on her feet as he turned away with the moonlight on his back.

" What the FUCK were you thinking !" He shouted explosively.

Sakura was stunned when Neji turned back around. Anger had fully animated his face and he was almost bearing his teeth at her in a monstrous way of ferocity. All earlier feelings of a possible reconciliation disappeared into throes of darkness inside Sakura. His rage had suddenly consumed her entirely and brought back her inner wall of stone.

" I didn't need your help," she said indignantly. " I can take of myself."

" If I didn't know better, I'd say you were on this mission for the sole purpose of committing SUICIDE ! And for WHAT ! To join Sasuke six feet under !"

Her mouth dropped open and Sakura's temper hit boiling point at the words he used.

" How…how DARE you say that to me !" she screamed. " You would think that after two years I'd have merited a tiny percent of your respect but OBVIOUSLY I've been a fucking fool !"

" I WARNED you to NOT disregard orders and yet you still insisted on a creative way to die !"

" The only reason why we're standing here with the mission complete is because I saved all your asses ! If it wasn't for me, we wouldn't have this damn thing !"

Sakura whipped the document scroll out of her pouch and flung it at Neji's feet.

" Don't you FUCKING talk to me about how the mission was completed !" He snarled venomously. " I'm responsible for the lives of my squad and if ONE of them ever turns to mutiny, not only do they pay the price, I also get penalized for their fucking mistakes !"

" Oh, so now it's all about your pride Neji ! When ISN'T it about your pride ! If you didn't spend half your time not listening to anyone else, we would have gone through this mission problem-free !"

Neji gave her a cruel and spiteful look. " You were CARELESS since this morning. I can't believe that you'd expect me to even consider a plan that leads the whole operation to shit."

" Ignoring me…" Sakura laughed bitterly. " That isn't something new is it ? For the past two weeks, you've tried your best to push me away. Well, CONGRATULATIONS, you've SUCCEEDED !"

" And for the past year, all I've been doing is watching you drown in self pity and it disgusts me to the point where I regret all affiliation with you," He sneered heartlessly. " You're pathetic."

The Hyuga's words carried so much malice and repulsion, they hit Sakura like a fatal blow and thrust at her rapidly, tearing her to pieces. The defensive wall of stone around Sakura began to crumble helplessly, shattering her to hell.

A wave of dizziness struck her like a sickness when Neji's words destroyed her defense. Sakura inhaled a sharp, painful wisp of air and tried to dislodge the large aching lump in her throat. Her cheeks were on fire as a hot, moist sensation began to sting her eyelids when she tried to maintain her infuriated glare at him.

It didn't work. The emotions she was so desperately trying to fight against were leaking through the cracks in her angry mask. Then, without a moment to spare, Sakura turned on her heel and leapt away into the trees.

The incident left Neji feeling empty as his anger still swirled inside him. He shot his glare downward after Sakura left. Only when she did was when Neji collapsed on the ground and covered his face in his hands, cursing loudly. The full weight of the incident started to sink in.

He couldn't stop the anger. The ferocity seemed surreal and it was as if he was watching himself rip Sakura apart piece by piece until there was nothing left. Neji's control slipped and he had inadvertently punished her for making him feel the way he did. He loved her……and it scared him.

A few minutes away, Sakura plunged recklessly through the trees. Branches and leaves tore at her tangled hair but she couldn't care less. All she wanted was to get away from Neji—far, far away; to put as much distance between them as physically possible.

The ache from her wounds vanished a long time ago because it was replaced with a vast amount of inner grief. The tension in her back spread to her shoulders and affected her speed. A prickling feeling bit the corners of Sakura's eyes and her vision started to blur horribly from the onslaught of hot tears. Her lips trembled and Sakura tried to gasp for air in order to calm her chaotic emotions.

She was panting when she stopped five minutes before the prep area. Sakura came to rest on a thick tree branch that was high up from the ground. Gasping half from tiredness and half from the beginning of sobs, she leaned against the tree and furiously attempted to master herself.

Her deep breaths turned into full sobs and the petal-haired Jounin had lost the fight. Sliding down to sit, Sakura's shoulders shook wretchedly as she began to cry. The tears came nonstop and as she choked on them despairingly, her arms wound around her torso in an effort to stop shaking.

She couldn't understand Hyuga Neji.


	11. Chapter 11

**A Last Request**

Written by: Mikami

**Warnings**: Profanity, **SEXUALITY**, main character death.

* * *

The heat blistered down upon Uzumaki Naruto as he jumped from building to building in a free flowing frenzy. With the rate of his speed, he was able to salvage some of the cool air that was quickly leaving him. Today he left off the uniform orange jacket and decided to go with just the shirt; after all, sweat was already starting to accumulate around his neck and shoulders. 

It was a few days after the mission to the Grass Country and the formerly dispatched squad took time to lie back and recover from minor injuries—mostly scratches and bruises. Tenten had to deal with a bit of a muscle strain in her arms and upper back while Lee and Shikamaru with various slices from the gangly enemy's sickle. The weapon had been dipped in poison but they were lucky to have drawn it out immediately. As for Naruto himself, the only thing he had to deal with was exhaustion from almost depleting his chakra due to shadow clones.

Unfortunately, Sakura received the worst battle treatment. It had been so long since she'd been in combat by herself and Naruto knew that she had forgotten what it was like to be slashed from head to toe. The petal-haired Jounin was out cold for a couple of days in the hospital since the squad returned to Konoha.

Naruto remembered she looked pale, ragged and sickly when the entire squad met back at the prep area. He, Shikamaru, Tenten and Lee were waiting around patiently when they heard a slow rustle in the bushes. Then out stepped Neji with Sakura in his arms—completely unconscious. Her bloodied limbs hung limply against the Hyuga as he wordlessly stepped forward when the rest of the squad flocked around to inspect the damage.

As Tenten, Lee and Shikamaru began to fuss over Sakura's lifeless form on the grass, Naruto had watched Neji turn away. With growing suspicion, the blonde looked back down at Sakura. Despite her tattered and blood-splattered appearance, the expression on her tired face was one of grief. It was if she had fallen comatose from a nightmare and continued to live it in her unconscious state; her cheeks were tear-strained and raw.

As Naruto jumped off a rooftop, the image of Sakura held steadfast to his brain and his emotions. She was out of the hospital now and back at home resting but he continued to remember the expression on her face. The haunting look of sadness that supposedly died with Sasuke transformed into a different one.

According to Tenten, she hadn't said too much ever since they got back. Sakura utterly refused to leave her home and preferred to lie in bed day after day. The doctor at the hospital advised her to take it easy but Naruto thought she was going a bit overboard and crossing over into the realm of anti-social. He visited her almost every day to bring some cheer and to see if she was changing her bandages. Most of all, Naruto wanted to repay the kindness she gave when he was in a coma.

Sakura would laugh minimally when Naruto would tell her a joke. But they were forced laughs; she tried too damn hard to make it seem believable but Naruto wasn't a fool. Something had happened in between the time she was rescued by Neji in the cave and brought to the prep area.

Neji's scarcity around town was also an additional factor that contributed to Naruto's suspicions. Upon the return of the defense document to the Grass Country, Neji had already disappeared when Murase Shigeko declared he'd have a small celebration in token of his gratitude. Shigeko wanted to thank the participants of the mission by treating them and their superiors to a gathering of entertainment and sake before he left for Grass.

Naruto couldn't spot Neji anywhere and wondered if he had heard the announcement. Nevertheless, Hyuga Neji was the one that led the operation and above most things he needed to be present in order to be thanked in the way Shigeko wanted.

When Sakura's injuries were a lot less severe, Naruto made a personal trip to tell her about the party. He'd been excited at the time, saying he never missed the rare opportunity to get drunk like Jiraiya. He also told her that he needed to even the drinking score with Kakashi and Asuma. But Sakura just smiled wanly and said she was happy Shikego was pleased. Then she told Naruto she wasn't in the mood to go.

After a torrent of begging and pleading, the blonde couldn't convince her. In fact, Sakura had even stopped paying attention and slipped into her own dismal, little world.

_Sakura, cut the shit_, was what Naruto told her when he became annoyed with her dull behavior. She gave him an unexpected reaction—against her will, Sakura broke into tears.

As Naruto left the area of buildings and turned into the woods, his pace steadily increased as he recalled Sakura's dejected state. He pursed his lips together against her cries; they still echoed inside his head.

Trees flew by quickly until he finally reached his destination. It was a small clearing of the forest where shorter trees resided. Attached to their lower branches were straw dummies that were suspended at different lengths off the ground with thick ropes. The area was quiet except for the sound of chirping birds.

Naruto landed on his feet, jumping down from a tree that had three dummies hanging from its arms. A few meters away he found Hyuga Neji, running one of the dummies through with a katana. As soon as the blonde took a step forward, Neji stopped all action and turned to acknowledge his presence.

The blood began to boil inside Naruto's veins while he eyed Neji in his poker-faced demeanor. The Hyuga had given him some attention and yet still had the nerve to appear impassive and emotionless.

On the other side, Neji lifted a perplexed eyebrow at Naruto when he saw him approach at a brisk pace. Only until Naruto was at a close distance was when Neji comprehended his comrade's infuriated facade.

The sun turned into a blinding, white-hot circle of vengeance the moment Naruto walked up to the Hyuga, looking completely pissed off. A small breeze flew by unnoticed when he abruptly delivered a hard-iron fist to Neji's face.

" You stupid FUCK," Naruto spat, disgusted.

The impact of his knuckles against Neji's cheek was solid and spiteful enough to draw blood. A spray of red misted the air when the sudden blow of pain caused Neji's head to snap to the side. His eyes widened briefly at the ruthless contact as a dreadful pounding pulsed in his brain.

A second later, all Neji could hear was the sound of Naruto's breathing which was coming out in quick, angry huffs. Slowly, Neji faced Naruto despite the manifesting throb irritating his cheek. A dribble of blood began to course down the side of his mouth and the taste of it was bitter against his tongue.

He watched his outraged comrade with an awkward sense of understanding. Then, Naruto shook his head in revulsion and stalked off down the forest path to leave Neji alone.

Neji's chin was still tender from the vengeful fist when he dropped the katana to the ground. Naruto didn't have to say much for Neji to understand what the assault was for. He expected it, not from Sakura's intention but from Naruto himself for her.

However, there was no more anger within the Hyuga. It had died since the squad returned to Konoha but all that was left was a dark void of confusion and guilt. He'd purposely stayed away from the usual places, all the while unsure on how to approach Sakura.

Maybe it was better if he broke ties with her. There was always time for her to grow happy again and forget him. Neji had unwillingly let himself admit that he'd caused Sakura a certain amount of trouble—he pushed her too far to edge for her to ever come back to him.

If Sakura hated him now, he was willing to accept it while allowing the opportunity to pass by. It only made sense that way.

The problem was Neji knew he would have trouble letting her go.

* * *

Sakura decided to open the curtains of her room just to see the silver body of the moon. She'd been indoors the entire day except for when she went out to buy groceries. Her parents had called on her a few times in the last day or two, hoping to see her. Sakura gladly visited them and made sure to help her mother with a small lunch get-together. Her mother wanted to hear about Hyuga Neji, since she was already aware that her daughter had been spending time with him almost every day for two years. 

Cracking a false smile was the best Sakura could do since the thought of Neji forced her back into a pit of desolation. She cut off the topic quickly and talked about Tsunade instead.

The wind was blowing through her opened window and a few voices from outside were filtering in. They reminded Sakura of the so-called thank-you celebration held by Murase Shigeko in a conventional tavern on the other side of the village. Although only a fixed number of people were named, there were a few more that decided to invite themselves just for the drinks. Kiba, Chouji and Asuma were planning to show up upon Kakashi's extended invitation.

Sakura smiled distantly while thinking of the festivities. Tenten had urged her to go but she refused. She hadn't seen Neji for two weeks and wasn't in the mood to get drawn into another showdown with him, especially in public.

In fact, Sakura was thinking a lot about her own benefit and had come to a final decision. She looked out of her window toward the area where the Hyuga residence was located and sighed.

Being involved in any way with Hyuga Neji took its toll on her and to hope for something so unreachable from him was a fool's dream. A useless waste of her time. After Sasuke's death, Sakura never wanted to hurt like that ever again. But now here she was, reduced to a pathetic level of emotional suffering and tears.

After she trained with him, Sakura cursed her own foolishness. She should have just thanked him politely and went on her way. Unfortunately, there was something about Neji that caused her to stay. Sasuke had been a difficult man……and so was Neji.

_Why am I always attracted to the complicated sort ?_ Sakura asked herself vaguely.

It was time to remedy her mistake. Sakura decided to cut ties with Neji; to break off their social "arrangement", leaving things as they were—broken and shattered. It was abrupt but better that way. Wounds would heal and time would pass.

Sakura raked both hands through her petal hair, feeling emotionally drained and needing some air. Heaving a sigh, she headed toward her bedroom door. Upon her exit, Sakura's eyes were suddenly fixed on the two kodachi that were placed neatly against a stand on her desk.

Discomforting feelings swept over her, reminding Sakura the weapons were never really hers. Now that she thought of it, there wasn't a solid establishment that Neji had actually placed the kodachi in her possession. She just……used them.

The beautiful, bamboo design of the kodachi was flawless in contrast to the steel shine of the blade. Sakura had grown quite fond of them after a couple of years and she realized this when she trotted across the room to pick them up. Then something caught her eye for the first time. Engraved on the bamboo, where it met the blade, was the symbol of the Bunke.

Sakura gave a cynical laugh, knowing her weapons belonged first and foremost to the Hyuga. It didn't matter; she knew she'd have enough to purchase two of her own later. They probably wouldn't be as great in quality as the ones from Neji but it was something she was prepared to accept.

Tonight was the celebration of Murase Shigeko's gratitude to Konoha and the participants of the retrieval squad were required to be there, including Neji. However, Sakura denied the invitation two weeks ago. Tonight was a time well suited to return the kodachi to its rightful place at the Hyuga household and to forget Hyuga Neji entirely.

* * *

Three elegantly clad geisha moved to the rhythm of the music like the gentle sweep of waves upon the sand as the fans in their hands told an entrancing story. Their colored kimonos contrasted stylishly with the white paint of their flawless skin and the deep red and black of their eyes. The last beat of music was played as the guests they entertained clapped with spell-bounded appreciation. The geisha bowed gracefully and the room was once again filled with the uproar of celebration. 

" Divine ! Absolutely exquisite !" Shigeko exclaimed and turned to Kakashi. " I have a love affair with geisha. They're quite possibly the most enchanting creatures in the world."

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask and nodded his head.

" Well, they are quite enthralling when one puts aside the fact that they're only talking to you because they're paid by the host."

Shigeko chuckled and patted the Jounin on the back, " It's just like you to be blunt and truthful."

" Somebody needs to be," Kakashi replied heartily. " But, would you mind if a few other people join us ?"

" In what context ?"

" A festive context," said the Jounin with a twinkle in his eye. " Wait, they're here."

Shigeko turned around to see the door open and three more shinobi residents from Konoha greeted him.

" Congratulations on your success," Asuma smiled delightfully, taking the hand of a surprised Shigeko. Then he abruptly stalked off toward a geisha with a small jug of sake.

" Well I…don't suppose that more guests are a bad idea," Shigeko looked thoughtful. " I'm feeling a bit carefree and this will probably be my only opportunity in a long time due to my role as an Ambassador."

Inuzuka Kiba grinned while glancing over at Chouji. The two slapped Shigeko on the back and trotted off to join Shikamaru, who sat with his shoulders hunched over at the bar. Kakashi excused them politely and then excused himself when he caught Tsunade and Jiraiya's eye on the other side of the room.

" The hell are you guys doing here ?" Shikamaru said when Chouji and Kiba reached him.

" An extended invitation," Chouji flashed his teeth and also pointed to Asuma and Kakashi across the room.

Kiba swiped a cup from a geisha carrying a tray and a flask of sake. She smiled warmly at them and offered Shikamaru a refill. He put his hand up with a shake of his head and passed the next cup to Chouji.

" I've been here for an hour and a half. This celebration isn't picking up," said Shikamaru dryly. " Although Tenten and Lee seem to be having a great time."

Chouji looked over at the lowered table in the center of the room where Lee appeared to be having a great conversation with a geisha in a sky-blue kimono. Tenten was sipping her cup leisurely while taking time to laugh every now and then at his jokes.

" Where's the village idiot ?" asked Chouji good-humoredly.

" Yeah, it surprises me too. Naruto's late," said Kiba.

Shikamaru shrugged, " Don't look at me. I don't reserve space in my head for that kind of information. Anyway, the only ones from the squad that are guaranteed to forego the enjoyment are me, Sakura and Neji. Supposedly, Sakura called in sick. Strange, since she's already shut herself up in her house for practically two weeks straight."

" But Neji's here," Kiba said pointedly, glancing over down the bar.

" Of course he is," replied Shikamaru. " Shigeko made sure the squad leader was present."

Neji was a few seats away from the trio; his hand was fitted loosely around his cup of sake while staring bleakly into the alcohol's transparent depths. One of the geisha had already given him a refill and he thanked her impassively the same way he greeted Shigeko at the beginning of the evening. He refused the earlier offer to join Tenten and Lee at the table. Neji wasn't much for conversation, especially when it came to parties and celebrations. Usually he would keep to himself or talk quietly with a couple of people he knew.

Although Neji didn't bruise easily, Naruto's fist from two weeks ago smarted. It took awhile for his cheek to lessen in soreness but the message behind the assault hit home for Neji and it had been in his mind ever since. To put it frankly, Hyuga Neji was an unpleasant mess of chaotic emotions.

A faint reflection of orange flashed briefly in Neji's cup of sake and soon a shadow hovered above his place at the bar.

" What do you want ?" Neji asked expressionlessly, not bothering to look up.

Naruto slipped into a seat beside him and put his hands together solemnly.

" To apologize," he said. " I didn't give you a warning."

" It wouldn't have made a difference."

" That's exactly your fucking problem—indifference. The situation is now diagnosed," said Naruto, shaking his head with a grim sense of humor.

" Does this conversation have a purpose ?" Neji took a long drag of his sake forcibly and reached for a flask of his own.

" It's almost amazing how you still manage to be an apathetic shit-head even after you've upset somebody to the point of sheer unhappiness. It astounds me, really, the way you keep anything remotely tied to emotion at arm's length."

" I'm not surprised that Sakura confided in you. Sooner or later I'd hear your voice over my shoulder, fully armed with a profane lecture."

Turning toward Neji, Naruto looked him in the eye and pushed down the beginning of his temper.

" For once, do yourself a favor. I'm sure you've forgotten what happiness feels like since it seldom comes your way……and most of it is probably your own damn fault," Naruto added as an afterthought. " It's been two weeks and nothing's happened. Are you really prepared to let her go ?"

Neji's jaw tightened at Naruto's question as he automatically poured himself another cup of sake. He aimed to drink it but for some reason it began to taste bad.

" I'm not going to compete with the memory of a ghost," The Hyuga said.

Naruto scoffed loudly in reply, " Is that what you've been thinking all this time ? You're really making an effort to complicate things. Sakura's changed, Neji……a lot. Over the past couple of years, spending time with you changed her. If you hadn't noticed that, you're a fucking fool."

Lowering his voice, Naruto continued, " She used to talk about Sasuke all the time. One day, it was like his name vanished. That's when I knew things were getting better. Then all of a sudden, your name started coming up. She actually seemed happier when talking about you, as hard as that may seem."

" Some time ago, you told me to do you a favor," Neji said humorlessly. " I don't break promises."

_Hey Neji, do me a favor and don't fall in love with her._

" Whether you wanted to or not, you have," responded Naruto. " And it's killing you because for the first time in your life, you can't control it. It isn't about control anymore……you need her."

Neji looked down into the flask and watched the sake swirl to the side while he rocked it back and forth. Naruto bombarded him with a series of truths and most of them he'd been denying himself to hear. Neji was all out of excuses and lies; he felt cornered.

" It's your decision. Don't be an asshole and pick the wrong one," said Naruto while standing up. He peered down at Neji, noticing how the Hyuga stopped making an effort to reply.

Before Naruto left to join Shikamaru, Kiba and Chouji at the table with Lee and Tenten, he briefly turned back to Neji. Some of the humor seeped back into his voice.

" I've always thought Sakura had bad taste in men," He said, lightening up. " First Sasuke and now you."

When Naruto left, a hidden smirk appeared on Neji's lips as he stared at the marred wood of the bar he was seated at. If there was one thing he learned from the past, Naruto was among the few that had the nerve to yell at him. The blonde had Sakura's interests in mind and his position was one of protection.

The conversation left Neji feeling drained and taking a step toward Sakura would be an enormous leap over his pride and outward demeanor. He had allowed himself to feel before, so what was wrong now ?

_Fear……of being compared…afraid of one day losing her…_

That night when he kissed her, Neji saw she was asleep and it had been easier for him to shed his inhibitions. The only empty part about it was that Sakura never returned the action or the embrace. He never really felt the true contact of her arms.

It was just a fool's fantasy.

" Hyuga-san, is there anything wrong with the sake ?" A melodious voice said from behind his shoulder. It was undoubtedly female and Neji was compelled to acknowledge. A distraction from his thoughts was more than welcome.

A geisha stood at his back and her hand softly touched the skin of his left arm. The look on her beautiful face seemed a little concerned as she slid into the seat that Naruto previously abandoned.

" No……Yaeko-san," Neji said quietly. " It's not bad."

Yaeko smiled warmly, enhancing the brightness in her dark, sparkling eyes. The spread of her red lips increased when Neji finally met her face. He nodded at her politely, noticing how well the deep purple kimono accented every delicate curve of her body. It made him remember what Shigeko said about geisha at the beginning—they were the most beautiful creatures in the world.

The young geisha beside Neji was probably not much older him but was a master in her art of entertaining guests and conversation. Yaeko appeared to be vying for his attention at the moment and for a while Neji desired to be rid of his inner turmoil.

She folded her hands in her lap, " What about you ? You don't really seem to be taking pleasure in the party."

" I'm trying to enjoy it. It's just coming off as a little boring."

" Well, you're not going to enjoy it if you sit alone," she said with a tinkling laugh.

The corner of Neji's mouth lifted as he slowly pushed the flask of sake away.

" I don't think I'll be drinking this anymore. It doesn't taste as good as it did a few minutes ago."

" They say it depends on the mood of the drinker for the sake to taste good or bad," Yaeko replied. " If there are problems weighing on your mind, it produces a bitter taste to coincide with what you're feeling. True or not, I think it's all possibly psychological."

" I see. So all I had to tell you was that the sake tasted bad and you can automatically assume what my mood is," Neji said, a little entertained by her insight.

" That's only what people say," she told him cordially.

" Intriguing," The Hyuga looked down again and found some truth in it.

" If the rest of the celebration is a bit distracting, perhaps you would like to join me in continuing our conversation elsewhere."

Yaeko gave him a charming smile and squeezed his wrist gently. A second later she stood up and gestured fleetingly toward one of the three doors on the other side of the room. They were single rooms that held more privacy than the public party area.

Exhaling, Neji pushed all anarchic thoughts from his mind and got up from his seat at the bar.

" I wouldn't mind at the moment," he said to her.

* * *

Sakura walked slowly through the woods to the residence of the Hyuga's Bunke. There was no rush even though it was late. She was sure someone like Lee would keep Neji at the party against his will. 

She entered into the property and familiarized the old, red singled roof of the large house. The Hyuga residence was always quiet, with or without people inside. The clan members were seldom seen outdoors at this time because they were always in their own section of the house. Therefore, Sakura had the opportunity to slip into the garden like she used to.

The pools of water were tranquil with the stagnant air as she walked up to the back door. Neji never bothered to shut the shoji since there was never any need to. Hardly anybody roamed the back woods except him and the other members of the family. It was only by chance two years ago that Sakura wandered into his neck of the forest.

Leaving the kodachi on the porch didn't seem personal enough. The wall of fire between Sakura and Neji was above all else personal to a grievous extent; it caused her to pull open the shoji and step into the house.

It was dark inside, albeit a few lamps hung on the walls here and there. Everything was just as it was the last time she visited the Hyuga abode. Sakura didn't want to bother the other residents who lived in the other household sections so she quickly stole down the hallway and reached the large front foyer.

As quietly as she could, Sakura removed the kodachi from the back of her waist and placed the weapons on the circular, mahogany table in the center of the room. Then she stepped backward and suddenly collided with something hard and unmoving.

" I thought your old habit of trespassing died a long time ago," Neji's voice was low and his breath was warm against her earlobe.

A jolting sensation pushed Sakura's heart into her throat as she whirled around. His sudden appearance gave her quite a scare and she stared blankly at him for a few seconds with a hand on her stomach. Then by reflex, her behavior turned cold to once again cover the uprooted hurt caused by seeing Neji.

" You're home early," she said grimly. " I guess the party wasn't as enthralling as it was made out to be."

" It wasn't."

" Glad to know."

Sakura glanced down briefly and saw a tiny slip of paper between Neji's fingers. Her eyes narrowed when she noticed the name "Yaeko" was written on it in a fine script and it made her remember Naruto mentioning the presence of geisha at Shigeko's celebration.

" Glad to see that you had _quite _a good time," a sliver of fear and jealousy seeped into her voice.

Neji looked at the slip of paper and eyed the written name passively.

" She was well trained," he said. " And she wanted me to believe that she could comfort me."

Sakura tensed and a lump formed in her throat as images of Neji with this "Yaeko" flooded into her brain. The thought wasn't completely dismissible since on sight Hyuga Neji was indeed very handsome and his cold, pokerfaced nature was apart of his unique charm. It tore at Sakura to think of him in the embrace of a lovely and refined geisha.

The petal-haired Jounin flinched at the stab of hurt and she spoke quickly to save face.

" I want to return these to you," she said, looking back at the kodachi on the table. " I don't need them anymore."

Sakura struggled to maintain her stern facade as she maneuvered passed him and began to head for the back door. She was already blinded with the desire to leave the house and everything in it. However, Neji's hand shot out rapidly and grabbed her by the wrist.

She yanked her arm and tested his grip.

" Let go," her voice was on the verge of upsetting.

But he held on tightly.

Sakura turned around and said more angrily, " I said let go !"

Her struggling became harder as she attempted to pry herself from his hand. It wasn't long before Sakura started to scream at him with unconvincing threats in a shaky voice.

" Leave me alone !"

Sakura's other hand came up to hit Neji but he caught it effortlessly amidst her sloppy thrashing and hauled her against him, bringing her close as physically possible. The instant proximity of their faces rendered inside Sakura a panic and she fought harder to break free. She didn't want to see his eyes—it would force her back into the difficult realm of pain.

" I hate you," she said. Her voice cracked while angry and hot tears spilled down her cheeks.

It was the second time Neji heard her say that. The first was when he refused to train her in the beginning. At that time her words meant nothing but now it had its full affect.

Slowly, Sakura's limbs waned in the vicious attempts to struggle free from him. With the weakening of her efforts, the emotional barrier inside her broke again and she was powerless against the onslaught of anguish. Sakura had to get away, far away.

" Please……Neji," her reply dropped to a frail and desperate tone. " Don't……do this to me anymore…"

Neji loosened the grip on her wrists gradually at the sound of her trembling voice. She was as defenseless now as she had been when he found her slumped over, unconscious from the loss of blood, sitting on a thick tree branch after the completed mission in the Grass Country.

The terrible feelings that lay sleeping inside him were all coming out at once and he was finding it hard to breathe under the weight. His lips were pursed in his fight to remain expressionless but the audibility of Sakura's anguished cries drowned his self-restraint. The guilt surged within Neji's body and coursed through his bloodstream to hit every fiber of his being.

Sakura expected him to back away but instead she felt both his arms encircle her waist, aligning their bodies to consume her in his warmth. Neji's hand slipped up her back, grasping her shoulder and tightening the embrace. He closed his eyes and breathed in the glorious scent of her being—her hair, her neck and the rest of her body. Her fragrance set free a greater amount of remorse within Neji and the longing to keep Sakura from leaving prevailed.

" Gomen…" His voice was a rueful whisper in her ear. " Gomen na……for everything…"

She felt faint and uttered something between a gasp and a sob when she heard Neji's words. Sakura's brain swelled with a harder desire to leave. If he were lying to her, it would undoubtedly destroy her.

Neji experienced her body shaking from tears and it hurt him to know at this moment Sakura didn't believe him.

" Don't you see what you've reduced me to ?" she said. " I never wanted to feel this way again…but you……"

" Sakura…what happened after the mission……wasn't intended. I lost myself, fearing that I'd lose you. That scared me."

He pulled back slightly to give her a chance to see the truth. Sakura's eyes widened with intensity when she saw the strange, soft look in Neji's face. She was about to lower her head but he placed a hand on her chin to keep her gaze.

" Look at me," Neji said softly. " Everything I said before…I want you to know I didn't mean. I was too occupied with running away."

" Why did you wait this long to say this to me ?" she asked sadly.

" I don't know but……it was foolish."

" You should have said something the day after you kissed me."

Neji's eyes widened, rendering him alarmed. Memories brought him back in a rush to the night when he entered the guestroom. He had been so sure she was asleep but apparently he was wrong.

The Hyuga's speechlessness triggered a sudden spark of amusement within the dark world of Sakura's pain.

" I was awake," she said simply.

A shard of annoyance made its way back into his tone.

" Then why didn't you……" Neji trailed off.

" Because I knew how you would take it. You'd deny me."

Neji sighed exasperatingly, knowing the truth when he was told. After he kissed her he had no game plan and it created an obstacle in his self-discipline.

" I waited for you," she said quietly. " And it never came……then I began to wonder if I was delusional."

" There was never any true intention behind it. I'm not lying."

" Neji……"

_Please…Sakura……_

Sakura looked at up him, wanting to believe. Neji was silently asking her for another chance; she could see it in his eyes.

" Only if you let me," he spoke faintly.

Suddenly, her face crumpled again as the damp paths on her cheeks were newly traced with another set of tears. Sakura's arms wound around Neji's body and buried her face in his chest, giving him the answer he needed. A warm rush came over the Hyuga as he breathed her in, bringing back the feelings of the night when he kissed her. But this time they were much more potent.

Inside, Sakura felt the anger die. All that mattered now was the sensation of Neji's embrace and the unspoken words of tenderness that lingered in the air. She tilted her face up to meet him, the tip of her nose softly trailing up the line of his chin toward his mouth.

The need for contact was too great and Sakura gave into her craving by brushing her lips against his. She stopped to look at Neji when he didn't return the action.

The corner of his mouth lifted into a slight smirk and one of his hands slid down her spine in a slow, aching manner. Sakura gasped, suddenly open-mouthed at his boldness.

" Have you wondered what could have happened had I stayed the other night ?" he asked, letting mirth seep into his voice.

She shivered as sensual thoughts from past instances began to envelop her brain.

" Yes," she replied. " Although they've all led to a dead end."

" My pleasure to prove you wrong."

Sakura started to question but Neji cut her off completely by pressing his mouth against hers. His sudden assault caught her off guard but she recovered quickly, matching him breath for breath and pulse for pulse. She whimpered under the caress of his hands that roamed over her cheeks, brushing the tears away. They found their way down her neck and around her waist again where he moved up and down along her sides.

Her body was melting against him and the only support she had was Neji's arms. The taste of her mouth was something he recognized as sweet and the kiss they shared intensified. All the emotions came out of the floodgate, knocking down inhibitions and drenching Neji and Sakura with the full weight of their yearning. Everything that was tightly pent up inside was set free in a matter of seconds.

Neji trailed open-mouthed kisses toward her neck as Sakura's hands crept up under the hem of his beige shirt and sank her hands into the sensation of his heated skin. Her fingers traced the hard lines of his stomach and swept up his back to caress the muscled angles of his shoulder blades.

" I want you…" she whispered eagerly after her lips enclosed his earlobe with a hot mouth. Her words made Neji's grip on her tighten possessively.

It had been too long since Sakura had this kind of contact and to be experiencing it fully with Neji filled her with a renewed desire to go forward and never look back.

She gasped his name when his bandaged hand moved over her breasts. Sakura inhaled sharply, disentangling herself from his shirt and entwined her fingers through his dark locks of hair. When they found the end of his low ponytail, she pulled out the tie that held Neji's chestnut strands together. She wanted to feel it, to lose herself among it.

There was no time to think or to plan. The voices in both their heads disappeared a long time ago and there was nothing left to keep them from each other.

Sakura's back touched the wall as she responded to him easily when he gently pushed her against it. She undid the tie of his forehead protector and heard the noise it made when she dropped it to the floor.

Neji could feel her writhing beneath him, wanting and needing him as she forced his shirt over his head. But Sakura was getting ahead of herself and he felt that he needed to even the score. One of Neji's hands slid under the slip of Sakura's red tunic while the other tugged at the zipper and yanked it down, exposing a black, mesh shirt with one strap. The fabric was sheer at her stomach while a strip concealed her breasts. He pushed the tunic off her shoulders quickly as his teeth grazed her neck, making her moan.

Sakura was trying her best to keep in control but Neji's ministrations were on the verge of driving her into oblivion. She could barely breathe but there was no regret. Neji peeled away her shirt, exposing the top half of her body. Sakura shivered delightedly against the hot pulses of his skin and she let out a sharp gasp when Neji's mouth descended down her chest and enveloped one of her aching peaks. Grasping his head between her fingers, she threw her head back in a fit of pleasure.

_Please……don't stop…_

She was sure now that this was the man she wanted—Hyuga Neji. Sakura had loved Sasuke all her life and she still did by treasuring the memories with him. But life was calling her back to the world and Sakura needed to see it for its possibilities. Neji was now apart of it.

Sakura arched her back, pushing against him in a desperate manner. Neji replied by tightening his grip around her slender waist. He looked up at her with a curious little smile as his hands found her pants and began to loosen them. A gloriously painful sensation stabbed Neji below his waist when Sakura tossed off her shoes to give him easier access. He followed suit by toeing off his own footwear and hooking his thumbs into the hem of her pants.

Neji purposely slid them down as torturously as possible, all the while peering up at Sakura through the valley of her breasts. Her mouth was open and her eyes were half-lidded, expecting something amorously unpredictable. Neji heard her whimper the moment he also rid her of her lower undergarments, leaving her completely bare to him.

Sakura was even more perfect at eye-level and Neji was on his knees, continuing to ravage her stomach with the heat of his tongue. He dipped lower as his bandaged hand crawled up the inside of her thigh and slid upward into her warmth. Sakura gave out a cry, her body suddenly jerked readily against Neji's hand. As he produced a growing wave of desire at the junction of Sakura's thighs, her hips began to pump him in an effort for more. His tongue circled around her naval before heading lower.

The next thing Sakura knew, Neji's probing hand was replaced with the wetness of his tongue. Her eyes shot open and she dared to look down at him as a time bomb of pleasure knotted itself inside her core. Sakura's hands were shaking and they desperately moved along the wall behind her in an attempt to find something—anything to hold onto. Her legs were beginning to give way, collapsing helplessly at the mercy of Neji, whose lips clamped onto her fiercely.

She writhed against him, her body language telling Neji that she was panting on the edge of insanity. Sakura's moans turned into vulnerable cries, becoming louder and faster with each flex of his tongue. The climax crashed upon her like a tsunami on land; an explosion of hot and pure sensation surged through her bloodstream, rendering her body like a livewire. Sakura sobbed feverishly from the blitz of pleasure as Neji slackened his grip around her hips and softly kissed his way up her body.

Numb and twitching weakly from his gift, Sakura's limbs wilted in his arms and he became her only support. Neji's mouth enclosed her earlobe and gave a suckle while Sakura's hands played faintly with the button of his shorts.

" Have I proved you wrong ?" he asked her devilishly. Neji smiled when she gave him a breathless nod.

" Neji…" she finally uttered, intoxicated with his essence. " Please……"

Neji was willing to do Sakura's bidding—he was at the point where he would do anything for her, no matter what she asked. He rid himself of the rest of his clothing and Sakura gasped at the feel of having his warm skin meld with hers. Neji's arms came from below, snaking under her thighs and lifting her up against the wall to lock himself between her aching junction.

She inhaled sharply near his ear and it turned into a cry as Sakura's arms frantically wound around his neck. She buried her face into his shoulder, feeling Neji join their bodies flesh to flesh. The rest of Sakura's thoughts were banished in nanoseconds as Neji established a slow rhythm, allowing them to sink in the beat of heightened bliss.

Neji let out a groan; Sakura was hot and pulsating around him—like heaven. His teeth began to grit and his eyes were suddenly clamped shut when Sakura arched into him, her heels digging into the back of his thighs. Her nails scratched red paths on his back but Neji could hardly feel it as his teeth closed tightly on her shoulder.

Sakura clung to him wildly, every stroke was pushing her against the wall, becoming harder and stronger with each thrust of Neji's body. She urged him on with every incoherent shout, mingling her screams with his moans. Every syllable of his name was rolling off her tongue and into his ear like an elaborate line of poetry.

Again and again Neji drove into Sakura's depths, and she met him thrust for thrust in an uncontrollable eruption of frenzy. Neji held onto her tightly as if letting go would kill him. The delicious throbbing of heat maximized to a thousand, eliciting a rapturous cry from Sakura when she shattered around him. The house seemed to shake and erode beneath Neji's feet as he joined her a second later in a blast of ecstasy, driving his senses into the pit of oblivion.

He wanted to see Sakura's face and the movement of her mouth when she screamed his name. Sakura stared at him, mouth open, gasping and panting with sweat. Her hand reached behind his head and pulled him into a breathless kiss. They devoured each other until they were left with their last ounces of strength.

Neji could hardly stand up but he ignored his lack of energy and rested his forehead against hers. Their faces and bodies were slick were sweat and the scent of their love. He softly kissed Sakura, warmly and chastely, telling her without words how much he needed and loved her.

Sakura smiled, suddenly letting out a giggle.

" You couldn't wait," she said, spotting the pool of clothes around their feet.

Neji grinned as he realized that they were still in the front foyer of the Hyuga household.

" Sorry," he replied impishly before kissing her again.


	12. Epilogue

**A Last Request**

Written by: Mikami

**Warnings**: Profanity, sexuality, main character death.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Epilogue**

The thick fog in front of Sakura's face was making it exceedingly hard to see anything around her. She could hardly make out her own hand in front of her face let alone was what ahead. Plus, the feeling of being utterly lost in the strange place was beginning to frighten her.

She ran around in circles before she realized that it was taking her nowhere. Exhausted, Sakura aimed to sit down on a nearby rock. Walking toward it slowly, something else suddenly caught her eye. Curiosity leaked into her system as she identified the color black.

A hand flew to Sakura's mouth, stifling a gasp. Her eyes grew large and disbelieving when she recognized the figure in the distance. He was walking to her at a relaxed pace with his hands in his pockets and there was a gentle smile on his face. It widened when he stopped a few feet away from her.

Sakura felt a strong prickle at the back of her eyes when she stared at Sasuke. He was just as she remembered. Two dark locks of raven hair framed his face while the rest haphazardly jutted out from behind. The black uniform with the emblem of the Uchiha Clan hung impeccably on his body—which was free of blood, bruises and scars.

" Sakura," he said. She closed her eyes for a moment, relishing the sound of his voice in a mixed sensation of happiness and sadness.

" Sasuke…I…" she whispered.

He grinned at her, " I had a feeling Neji would be good but……not that good."

A hot blush crept over Sakura's face, bringing back thoughts of the intimacy she shared with Neji. She had no idea what to say to her former love about now being involved with another man. But there were no traces of anger, hate or bitterness on Sasuke's face.

" The last thing I remember hoping was for you not to be angry with me," he said. " And I knew that Naruto was out of commission against his will and wouldn't have the chance to be at your side."

" I was never angry with you."

" I know that now. You told me before you went to bed every night. But one day you just stopped."

" I didn't mean to. I also felt guilty about it," she said remorsefully. " Forgetting was something I couldn't do…"

" You never did, or else I wouldn't be here right now," he said.

" Sasuke……about Neji, I…"

He put up a hand to silence Sakura and looked at her warmly. " You love him."

" Yes, I do."

" Then that's all there is too it. Your happiness, Sakura, is all that matters. He'd take care of you and that's something I know."

Sakura looked at him with a new feeling rushing into her system and it made her smile.

" Just be happy," said Sasuke, turning around. " Do me that last favor……because Neji kept his promise to me."

" Where are you going ?" she asked, suddenly noticing that he was walking away.

" Home. And remember what I said koishi……Ja…"

**_Sasuke…I'll always love you but I can't miss you anymore…but it doesn't mean I'd forget. Thank-you……for everything._**

Sakura watched him fade into the fog ahead of her and she wiped away the last of her sorrows. It was time to go back to her life and back to Neji.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Birds were chirping a carefree song along the windowsill beside the bed. It gradually roused Sakura from leagues of sleep and she opened her eyes to the gentle heaving of Neji's chest. Her head rested on his shoulder while his arm was curved possessively around her bare waist. His chestnut strands fell across her skin and every breath he took acted as a tender caress.

Beneath the blankets, Sakura moved her leg and placed it between his, burrowing her face further into Neji's neck. A second later she noticed that his pale eyes were open and staring into hers with a glint of amusement.

" Morning…" she mumbled sleepily with an expression of bliss.

He said nothing but raised his head from the pillow to kiss her. Sakura grinned against his lips, remembering the trouble they both took the night before to get up the stairs and into Neji's room. They had forgotten their clothes on the floor and as far as Sakura knew, they were still there in the foyer.

Her mind felt at complete peace as Neji shifted to place her above him. His fingers ran through her petal tresses with an awkward sense of gentleness. The bandages wrapped around Neji's right arm and upper body was loosened from sleep—he had not bothered to take the trouble to remove them the other night.

He looked at her fondly with fingertips over her cheeks, knowing now what Sasuke had meant two years ago. Maybe it was unplanned that he fell for Sakura, after all, Neji was only supposed to help her, nothing more. But something happened along the way and here they were. He didn't mind a single bit.

Sakura kissed the corner of his lips before a large knocking sound echoed loudly from downstairs. She looked at Neji curiously then shifted her gaze to the bedroom door.

" Naruto and Tenten," The Hyuga discovered as the veins appeared and disappeared quickly around his eyes.

A thoughtful smile emerged on Sakura's face. " Should I tell them or should you ?"

Neji smiled back. " Let them figure it out."

**~OWARI**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Author's Note**: Thank you for having a read :) I sincerely hope you enjoyed it. Another Neji/Sakura fic is still in the works if you'd like to have a look. While I consider this fic a little more light, the second one takes on a more dark and adult tone.

**Novocain for the Ninja Soul **– Rated M and in progress  
An abrupt end to a torrid series of trysts leaves a rift between Neji and Sakura. But when one goes missing in action, it forces both to reevaluate what their liaison truly was—conclusions they must come to or pay the awful price


End file.
